


Saving Us

by GlassOrchid, tinkyrae



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassOrchid/pseuds/GlassOrchid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkyrae/pseuds/tinkyrae
Summary: Trying something completely different. Not sure how people are going to like it or not, I hope it catches some attention at least. This is RP story was unexpected. So this story is shipping mainly Jinx and Roy Harper aka Speedy. We briefly see JinxRae and BBRae through out as well. Just warning you now. We don't own Teen Titans. Hard Lemon.





	1. Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW: This first chapter is the only JINX And RAE you will find in this story.

Jinx smiled it was just the two of them in the tower. She wasn't sure how she got so lucky. She looked over to her friend. "You seem tense my dear sunshine. " she stated as she rubbed the Empath's shoulders. She knew she was sending pleasurable little socks into her friends skin. The others were all still out drinking. But she'd offered to help Raven home.

Raven sunk into the folds of the couch cushions a bit as a soft moan moved out of her chest. "That little twit has me so wound up I don't know how I haven't blown up the whole tower." The Emapth said through clench teeth

"Who has you what? " she asked slightly surprised at her friends choice of words. She didn't stop rubbing her shoulders. She liked the sound of the moan.

"You know that green changeling." She silenced her hatred and let her head fall as Jinx skilled fingers moved up her back. She moaned again "you're very good at this." She mumbled closing her eyes

"Oh hun you should see what I can really do with these hands." She smirked brightly as she licked her lips. "What did he do this time? "

Raven shoulders tensed at the though. She should be use to Jinx flirts but as of late she found herself dwelling too much on idea of her friends underlying comments. "What kind of things?" She asked studying the carpet.

"Oh amazing things, I could make you sing my dear. It's hard to explain but I could show you. If you would like. " she said licking her lips.

Her answer came out breathy and mumbled mess. But it was an answer none the less. "Okay."

Jinx wasn't gong to give her a chance to change her mind. She kissed the other girl, her hands over her shoulders before playing with one of her breasts through her shirt. "Here? "

Raven could help but be taken back by Jinxs sudden movements she leaned into her kiss. Instantly intoxicated by her mouth. Her body snapped in pleasure as her palm pressed into her chest. Raven magic transported them to her bedroom. The sound of the lock sounded as she wrapped her hands around the girls neck.

Jinx smirked as she pulled off Raven's shirt. Her hands moving over her soft skin. She loved the tiny girls curves. She pushed up one cup of her "friends" bra before letting her fingers caress her skin, before she let her tongue flick over her nipple.

"Oh Azar." Came Ravens voice she was shocked that she was letting this girl do this to her. Her back arched against her mouth as she whimpered.

Jinx whimper her own hips wiggling. She played now equally with both before kissing down her taunt stomach. She started to undo her friends pants. "You are so beautiful. "

She found herself resorting to her old self as she mumbled "stop." She heard it often and never took her friend seriously. There was a sudden ache between her legs as she bit her lip.

Jinx pulled both her hands back and looked up at her friend blinking a few times. "I'm sorry Rae... did I do something wrong? " she asked thinking hey friends meant touching her.

"No." She whimpered "I meant stop with the beautiful stuff. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Her hands grabbed a hold of her wrists and guiding them back over her waist. Then she reached up and kissed her best friend.

Jinx smirked as she kissed the smaller girl back. She had outgrown a lot of her childish ways, and turned somehow into a beautiful women. She removed the other girls pants slowly leaving on her panties. She let her long delicate fingers brush over the thin fabric curious to see just how pent up her friend was. She slowly began to rub her through that fabric, she had a lot to teach her friend. She wondered if Raven had even touched herself the way she was going touch her. She liked the thought of being the first to explore.

Raven gasped from the sudden feeling. "You know what your doing?" She asked though her lip that was caught between her teeth. Her black pain underwear seemed to be drenched and it made Raven blushed as Jinx gently touched her.

"That I do. Sunshine have you ever played with yourself? "She pushed the fabric to the side letting her fingers brush her soft skin. She carefully let her finger brush over her pleasure button.

She inhaled sharply as the feeling pulsed up her body. "Once. I stopped before..." she bit her lip more.

"Oh my sweet sunshine. " she rolled it between her fingers. "Today you're in for a treat. " she was moving down her body as she replaced her fingers with her lips

The feeling of her mouth on her body was the most intimate Raven had ever gotten with someone. Her body arched involuntary as she held her breath. It was was a very different feeling not necessarily a bad thing just nothing she had ever felt before. She murmured curses under breath as electric shocks ran up her spine.

"Let me know if I hurt you. " she whispered her tongue swirling on the spot as she slowly slid her finger inside her looking for the rough patch. Her tongue played as she sucked softly. "Just relax and enjoy. "

Raven nodded and let her head fall back onto the navy pillow case. Her body rocked as her eyes flew into her head. Her grey legs knocked together as the feeling of her finger brushing against her invisible pleasure spot.

"Oh there it is. " she whispered. She kept her mouth busy as her finger caressed that spot gently at first. Her finger pumping in and out so it dragged against the length of it. Jinx was moaning her own hips rocking, oh how she was hung to corrupt her dear friend.

Raven moans reverberated against the walls as she arched her ass in the air. She had showered that morning but couldn't help but hope that she didn't taste too bad. She never thought things would escalate to this. The sexual tension between the two had been there for months but Raven had always shut it down.

Even when her teammates joked about them being closet lovers. Oh how they would squirm if they could see the pair now.

Speaking of squirming the Empath was doing just that etched in fire she felt the glorious sinful edge that she had never had experienced before. Her hands tangled themselves into the soft pink scalp as Jinx carried on.

"Jinx." Tumbled out in a half grunt moan. What was this woman doing to her?

"That's it sunshine give in. " she said against her skin her tongue playing overt her pleasure button as her finger pushed into her g spot. She knew she was on the edge she could feel her walls tightening down on her finger. Her own as was high in the air, she didn't expect Raven to return any favors yet but this was something she'd think about tonight.

Her body convulsed as she shuttered against her sheets. She wasn't left long to wonder what Jinx meant, because as soon as she moved down again, her mouth sucking on her clit did the fire completely consume her.

"Oh God." Raven yelled as she felt her whole body give in to deep pleasure. She could hear heart pounding inside her head.

Jinx keep it up until she road it out. She sat up with a smirk on her face. "And that's just the start sunshine. " she ran be hands up her legs.

Raven blinked looking down at the girl who had just given her first orgasm. "How is that just the beginning?" She questioned in her monotoned voice. Her chest heaved as she wondered if her heart would ever slow down.

"That's the first time of many I'll have you seeing stars. Let me be your outlet I have so much to teach you. " she said licking her lips clean. She shifted a bit and got a true feel for how wet she was, watching the other girl going into the throws of passion had her really revved up.

Raven blushed slightly at the thought. Now there would be no denying it. Jinx and her had become the closest one could get. She watched as she wiggled her hips a bit. "Shouldn't I reciprocate for you?"

"Only if you want and feel comfortable. I don't want to push you. "She whimpered a bit. "I can always take care of myself tonight if I need. ."

Raven nodded "What if I just used my fingers?" She asked curiously she didn't feel right not giving back some sort of pleasure for her friend. Her gray hand moved up jinx long leg soft feather like touches.

Jinx moaned. "Okay not going to argue. " her fell back onto her friends bed. She was in a tiny tight dress so she didn't have much resistance.

Raven smiled as her hand moved up her friends leg. Inexperienced in this she only could do what she had just done to herself and what she had read in books. She grabbed a hold of her purple thong and dragged the fabric down her legs. She stilled for brief moment as she saw the desire leaking out of her. She bit her lip as her face flushed. She moved forward and began by slipping her finger across her lips then up to her clit. Coating her finger in warm stickiness she dragged her finger down once more watching Jinx's flush face.

Jinx moaned, it had been a long time since anyone touched her. She hadn't been with anyone since Wally. And she never did talk about what broke them up. Just that it had been bad.

Her head tilted back, she was proud of Rae for knowing were to look for her clit it showed that she had paid attention. Her moans were soft and filling the air. Her hips rocked a bit as her body arched into the other women's delicate fingers. She let her eyes close as her face grew red.

Raven moved her finger up and down before she gulp and plunged it deep inside the girl warm core. From the sound Jinx made Raven only could assume she did good and then repeated the process. Sliding her finger out the pushing it back in.

Jinx chewed her bottom lip, her hips bucking into the other girls hand. "Turn your Palm up. " she suggested softly. She put her arm over her mouth to try and quite herself encase the others were coming home. Her other hand dug into the sheets as her eyes fluttered closed.

Raven did just that. She shimmied the dress up over her taunt stomach and then stuck two fingers in her this time. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking for but she made sure her fingers were actively seeking something to make her squirm.

Oh when she hit it Jinx body let her know. Her walls tightened slightly, as her head thrust bank and her hips up. Her legs even tensing as she bit back a loud moan.

Raven couldn't help but smile at her friend ecstasy that was radiating though her body. She moved her fingers in and out hitting that spot each time. It wasn't until her moans grew that she remember jinx made her come by feasting on her clit. She moved her other hand up and began rolling her pleasure spot between her thumb and forefinger

Jinx cried out something that sounded like her name and sunshine mixed together. Her entire body tensed as she trembled in pleasure. It took her a moment to come down from the beautiful high. "You're a quick learner. " she panted her heart racing.

Raven felt her entire body pulsing from under her fingers but she didn't let up. Finally she removed her drenched fingers and used her powers to grab the towel that hung on the back of the door. She wiped her fingers clean smirking at Jinx the whole time. "I read." She murmured. She was sitting on her heels in just her underwear. She climbed up on the bed and laid next to her new lover. "I didn't know it could feel like that. Books don't do justice in that."

Jinx laughed. "No they don't. " she played with Ravens hair. She cuddled into the other girl still in her dress. "The room smells of us. I kinda like it. " she said softly.

"That it does." She mumbled. Resting her head on her head. She took a deep breath. "You were right I feel a thousand times better."

She nodded. "Do you like him? " she asked turning to face her friend. Her eyes bright and gentle but curious. She traced a finger over her cheek bone.

Ravens eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her fuchsia eyes. "What?" She asked confused entirely by her question.

"The green one my dear. The one who had you so wound up. " she hid her emotions well as her fingers traveled down Raven's arm.

Raven shifted briefly. "He's obnoxiously annoying." She answered plainly as if her question didn't make her stomach clench.

Jinx nodded. She sighed and place her face in her neck. "Sleep time? "

Raven flicked her hand out casing her magic out she brought her blankets up. She tucked them in and snuggled against her pillow. Her body felt ten times lighter. She sighed softly taking a deep breath of her spice scent.

In the morning Jinx came sauntering out into the kitchen. She was in last night's dress as she hopped up on the island counter. Her legs crossed at the knees. Her pink hair hung down around her shoulders for once as she stretched. "What's for breakfast guys?"

Robin was nursing a killer headache while Cyborg quietly made a giant pan of eggs and bacon. Star was popping zorka berries like they were pills. "Morning jinx. You're awfully cheery." Robin murmured sipping his coffee.

"I unlike the rest of you, I didn't drink until I was stupid. " she giggled stealing a piece of finished bacon. Her eyes curious where her little bird was.

Gar was debating if he was going to be ill from the smell of bacon that filled the hall as he tried to make it down the hallway. He was stumbling a bit, he should have never listened to Wally.

Raven entered shortly after floating into the room. Star offered her a zorka berry which she surprisingly took. They reminded her of cranberries. She moved into the overcrowded kitchen and nodded at boy wonder. "You look like shit." She jested at him. He simply rolled his eyes.

"How was you're night Rae Rae?" He teased back "must of slept well all the tension has left your back." He noted lifting any eyebrow.

Raven didn't even give him the satisfaction. She just nodded. "I slept very well thank you for asking." Then she turned on her heel and gave a secret all knowing smirk to her pink hair love.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Where is the green one?" She wanted to see how he fared as she ate a piece of bacon. "I should probably head home soon. Just want to make sure you all are still in one piece. "

Gar was avoiding the kitchen.

Raven looked at jinx her heart beating fast, she had to leave already? She turned around and scoffed. "The broccoli king is most likely in bed still."

Jinx laughed she could see Ravens strange feelings. "I need to shower and change. But want to have some girl time tonight? " she asked softly having hoped off the counter.

Robin smirked as he passed a look to cyborg. "Sure I'll be over later?" Raven answered drinking her hot tea.

Jinx looked to Robin. "You can wipe that smug smile off your face before I steal your girl Wonder Boy." She winked at Star.

Star shifted looking at Robin and Jinx curiously. "Steal Me? Where are we going?" She asked innocently. Raven nearly choked on her drink.

Robin shot her glare. "She joking Star." He stated calmly.

"Or am I?" She waved her hand in the air before disappeared out the door.

Cy laughed wholeheartedly. "You lot crack me up. " he watched Gar step in and then ran back out. Cy laughed harder. "Okay Rae let's go for a walk. "

Raven raised her eyebrow at him and nodded. "Oh alright." She began walking forward moving out of the room.

Cy took her to the roof. "Spill my dear what happened last night."

"Excuse me? " She said bluntly she raised her eyebrow at him. "Nothing happened." She said with a blank emotion etched in her face.

"You left rather upset from the bar last night. Grass stain must have done something wrong. After you left he went at it hard. "

Raven huffed and rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy can be the biggest jackass on the planet. He shouldn't dabble with alcohol it makes him honest." She replied halfheartedly. "He'll sober up and come crawling back forgiveness and the idiot I am will forgive him until the next time we go out. Its a constant continuous cycle that is never going to end."

"What did he say? "He asked more curious than he should be."he botch up telling you how he feels? " he shook his head. His best friend was a mess when it came to women.

"He said I shouldn't be so uptight. That I should be carefree and enjoy myself. That's so easy for him to say because that's his personality. He'll never get that my emotions are in constant revision. I have to be this way or I could hurt people." She looked down at her knitted fingers. "Anyways name calling has become our thing. Back forth. Nitwit. Witch. Arrogant Asshole. Freak. Dick. Bitch. Last night he finally said the one word I'd never suspect to hear. Heartless Demon." Her face twisted slight but her voice was unchanged.

"Garfield said that? " he was shocked. He ran a hand over his head. "That boy is a terrible flirt. ."he sighed as he looked to her. "I know he didn't mean it. "

"Like I said alcohol is pretty much truth serum to him. It doesn't matter I don't care. At times I am a heartless demon." She shrugged pretending his words hadn't completely destroyed her.

Cy hugged her with a sigh. He was going to talk to his friend. Who he knew was suffering too. Maybe they should just give up on them working it out.

Gar remember little to nothing from the night before. Other than hating himself. He needed to talk to Raven. And just voice everything. He sighted trying some tea hoping it would help.

Raven accepted his hug and offered a tiny smile. "Don't worry I'm okay." She promised. "I think I'm going to mediate for a while okay?" She walked out from the roof and into her bedroom.

Like clockwork a soft knock echoed into her room and she dropped out of her mediation state to open the door.

Gar looked rough, worse that he ever had. "Can we talk? " he asked watching her floor. His heart was racing as he was filled with nervous energy.

"I accept your apology." She said plainly. Looking at him with her amethyst eyes.

"I do want to apologize but I have more to say than that. .. a lot more. " he said softly looking up at her. He blinked realizing her room smells softly of sex. Wally's words from the night before hitting him again. His stomach dropped.

She nodded and stepped out of her room closing the scent inside. "Okay. Say your piece." She responded folding her arms. She looked up at him her heart pounded a little bit. He was so handsome now. Tall and lean. She now could tuck her head against his chest.

"I'm going to start with the apology. I shouldn't have let what Wally said get to me. I really didn't mean to say the things I did. "He swallows as his moves his hand through his hair. "I failed miserably. . Or well I fail every time I open my mouth to talk to you. .." he licked his lips. "Its just your so damn..." he was looking at her now. "Beautiful. . And I'm an idiot. ." He was almost shaking.

She listened quietly and then she looked down at their feet. "You have a lot of nerve saying that to me. Do you even remember what you said?" She asked her voice dropped low.

He nodded looking down at the ground. "A bunch of shit I didn't mean. .. " he sighed as he felt tiny. "I really got lost in my own head. There is no excuse for what I said and I understand if you hate me still. "

She glared down at ground wanting, willing herself to be mad at him. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she let her eyes slither up his perfect body. "I don't hate you Garfield. I never have. I'm not all that  _heartless_." She stressed the last word.

He willed himself to for once not be a coward. He looked up. "You're not heartless but I am a prick..." he took a deep breath as he was thankful he'd just brushed his teeth. He kissed her briefly his emotions ran wild.

She was bewildered by his sudden movement but she didn't pull away. She let him kiss her. Soft and sweet. It made her stomach burn in excitement. Her eyes fluttered closed as her breath hit his cheek.

Gar let his hand cup her cheek as he licked over her bottom lip carefully. As if he was afraid that at any minute she'd realize what they were doing and she be mad again.

She opened her mouth at his request. Instantly she could taste the toothpaste that lingered in his mouth. She sighed softly. He was different that Jinx softer in a way. Fresh and far from the lust craze that Jinx was last night.

His tongue touched hers gently rubbing it. Happy to just be kissing her his fingers tangled in her hair.

Cy cleared his throat.

Raven shifted and pulled away from him. She felt embarrassed about being caught. She turned knowing her face was bright red. "Cy."

"I just came to see if you guys wanted to see you wanted to catch the new horror movie with me this afternoon. . But I can let you two go by yourselves if you prefer. "

Gar could feel his face heat up. He stepped away from Raven watching her for a lead.

Raven threw up her hood and biting her newly kissed lips. "Sounds fine." She mutter "tell me when your ready." Then she opened her door and stepped inside.

Gar shot his friend a angry look. "You couldn't just walk away? " he sighed before heading back to his room to change.

Cy knocked on her door needing to know she was okay. He leaned up next to the door.

Raven answered a minute later "you didn't even give me a chance to get ready." She said eyeing Cy.

"I just wanted to know you were okay. "He said with a concerned look. He thought he'd done well by her

Raven leaned against her door as she looked at her brother. "I'm more confused than anything. You're the only one who knows that I've been working on my emotions." She sighed and bit her lip. "He called me beautiful that's a good thing right?"

Cy nodded. "That one he means. " he said softly. As he watched her. "You've been doing great with them. I'm so proud of you for how far you've come. "

"So he cares about me then? More than just in a friendly manner I mean he kissed me?" She asked softly peeking up him.

Cy bit back a chuckle. "I'm going to guess he cares for you quite a bit more than just a friend. " he look to his friend. "What about you? Do you care for him? "

Small smile press on the curve of her mouth. "I wish I didn't it's weird to think about me and little twerp. You know? The Empath and the Changeling? Seems almost unreal."

Cy laughed. "Well when you put it that way yes. But remember your both just people at the end of the day. " he shook his head. "You both can be so stubborn."

"Yes I know, I appreciate you concern. It nice that there's always someone who has my back." She gave him the small smile that she only gave to her big brother. "Now can I get ready? I don't think you guys want me to go in my cloak."

He nodded. "And if you want I'll drop you off at Jinx after the movie. "He walked away to buy the tickets online before they got there.

Gar had changed to his normal dark attire with dark wash jeans and a deep purple shirt. He had a bottle of Gatorade in his hand.

Raven frowned and nodded in that moment. "Right. Thanks." then she shut the door. She had completely forgotten about Jinx.

Raven walked out of her bedroom minutes later and nearly right into him. "Sorry." she mumbled looking up at him. She chosen a dark jean as well with a print t shirt that stated  _'warning things tend to blow up when I'm around.'_

"No big, I was just coming to see if you were ready. " he said nervously playing with the hair on the back of his head. He walked with her to the car his one hand in his pocket.

Raven nodded and step forward her thoughts swirling and spinning. Beast Boy liked her. Liked her enough to kiss her. She blushed as his clean smell loomed over her.

He smiled at her still looking greener than normal. "Thanks for letting me apologize this morning. I was a real ass last night. "He said as they made it to the garage and he climbed into the back seat.

"No problem. You should ease up on your alcohol consumption. You make poor decisions when you inebriated." She stated climbing in after him.

Cy laughed. "Or at least not talk to Wally when your drinking. "

Gar groaned. "I'll be happy if I never have to talk to him again. . The prick.. but your right Rae."

"What did Wally say anyways? "

Cy sighed. "Just typical Wally shit. "

Gar looked out the window as he spoke. "Just how stupid I was for thinking a beautiful girl like you could ever have a thing for a guy like me." He didn't go into detail of how Wally had broke down all his flaws. Or had told him that he was going to win over Raven and Gar didn't stand a chance.

"Why wouldn't I go for someone like you? Because you're green?" She asked looking at him then at Cyborg

Cy sighed. "This isn't awkward or anything. "

He sighed. "Because I'm green, and an idiot, and annoying, and not in the least handsome. "

She grabbed his forearm and frowned. "Wally is foolish he doesn't see your worth. And the color of your skin doesn't prove your worth. Wally sure likes to talk but he treated Jinx like trash. I think looks don't matter it how you treat people."

Gar reached over and hugged her softly. "Thank you Rae." He smelled fresh like lemon grass and spearmint.

Cy pulled into the theater. "I don't know why he can be such a horrible person when he's a hero. "

"You're welcome." She mumbled taken back by his hug as his sweet scent filled her nose.

"Wally just had the type of personality where he thinks he's better than everyone else. Jinx was really bad for him because she has her own better than others complex." She sighed grabbing the door. "I'll buy popcorn you guys want anything?"

"I could use an energy drink of some sort." He said walking with Cy. The two of them chattered about how this was based on one of their games.

"Popcorn and a red bull oh so appetizing." She scoffed rolling her eyes going into the theater house. It was long before the three of them were in their seats when the previews started.

Gar went to steal a bit of her popcorn laughing at himself as his hand bumped hers how cheesy he thought to himself and picked up the drink she had gotten him.

She shifted a little bit. As she focused on the movie. At one part she jumped and her hand flew to his forearm which made her flush. His skin was soft like fur she removed her hand slowly before muttering an apology.

He smiled and shrugged. It stayed pretty calm throughout the movie.

Cy watched them both out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but feel one kiss had turned them back into teenagers.

The movie was a typical horror flick. Blood gore a couple jump scares overall a pretty normal get your heart racing movie. As the credits rolled Raven turned and looked at her brother. "That wasn't even close to being terrifying." She smirked as her mind though about Wicked Scary.

"Then why did you almost wind up in Grass stains lap?" He teased.

Gar was slowly standing up stretching carefully to not to knock things over.

Her cheeks tinted pink as she looked to the floor. "I didn't almost end up in his lap." She whispered. "My hand landed on his arm after my body reacted to a sudden rush of excitement."

Cy laughed more. "Oh yes the excitement. "

Gar smacked him. "Leave her be. She bumped me is all. "

"Exactly." Raven huffed as she trudged out of the theater. It wasn't until her hand was on the door that she remember she was suppose to go see Jinx. Her body seemed to shutter in place as she thought of all the ways that girl knew how to use her tongue.  _'I bet he knows how to use his tongue too.'_

The thought came out of nowhere and it made her blush furiously.

Gar smiled as he walked with her. "Have fun tonight. " he said curious to why she was blushing.

Cy smiled and shook his head.

The drive to Jinx place was quiet for Raven the boys had turned up a popular deb-step song and where pretty much having a dance off in the front. Raven rolled her eyes but kept her comments to herself. Finally Cy put the car in park. She opened the door slowly before looking back at her friends. "Thanks for the ride. And the movie." she stated then she walked up to narrow drive way up to the girl's place.

Jinx was on her phone as she opened the door. Her hair was pulled back as she looked very upset. "Well you should have thought of that when you had me. If you loved me so much I would have been enough. I'm not dumb and you know it. Keep your whores. I'm not coming back. " she hung up looking Rae. "Sorry about that. "

Raven stilled as she looked at her friend. She sighed and pushed her way inside, grabbed her hand as she went. The door slammed shut and Raven pulled the girl upstairs into the kitchen. "I'm ordering Pizza. Then your going to make up some cookie dough." She ordered not even raising her brow. "Fuckhead." She muttered under her breath grabbing Jinx's purple case cell and began pounding in the number to the pizza place.

Jinx smiled softly at her friend. "Sorry you had to see that. He thinks with his dick. Most men do. "She got a bowl and started on the ordered cookie dough. It had been almost a year since the split and jinx hadn't even thought of dating anyone else.

If Raven went through her texts these were the last:

Wally:  _I know your not over me_

Jinx:  _of course I'm not over you. You destroyed me. You left years of damage._

Raven frowned as she hung up and another ping sounded. She saw another text from appear from Wally. Instead of handing the phone to Jinx she pocketed it and began searching her fridge.

Jinx looked at her doing her best to smile. "How was your day? " she asked managing to spill flour all over herself in the process.

Rave smirked as she began brushing off the girls front. "Better than yours." She mumbled. This seemed to make Jinx crumble in the process.

Jinx hugged her friend she had tears in her eyes. "I just want to be me again. ."

Raven wrapped her arms around her tall friends back. She gathered pink locks between her fingers doing her best to comfort. She could feel the pain radiating from her soul and it made Raven want to cry and find the speedster and make sure he never felt pleasure again. "Shh... " cooed in her ear.

"I let him do this too me. I thought I could be enough. " she sank down her counter. She took a deep breath. Shaking her head clear of all thoughts of him. "This isn't what tonight's about." She said softly.

Raven listened in silence she sank lower to the ground until they both on the title floor. Raven grabbed her trembling chin and began to wipe away her tears. "Don't let him justify your worth. You are better with out him " her violet eyes peering deep in to hers.

Jinx smiled a bit. "I know your right. But it doesn't make it hurt worse or me love him less. .. I just want to get on with life. I deserve more than him. " she rested her forehead on her friends.

"You do." She whispered closing her eyes letting her forehead against hers.

Jinx sighed a bit as she dried her face. "What made you to come to spend the night with me tonight? Hope for a second lesson? "

Raven cheeks burned for a moment. "I just couldn't pass up a great offer." She joked in her own way. "I'm glad I came though seems like your having a rough night."

"He's been begging me to give him a second chance all week. I think he thinks he can break me. He knows how much I need affection. " she said embarrassed.

Raven paused for a moment her mind racing. After a long while she made up her mind, Jinx helped her last night it was time to help her.  
"Let me give you affection." She responded before leaning in and kissing her softly.

Jinx kissed her back her lips tasted of both whine and salt from her tears. She clung to her friend.

Raven was tender letting her friend push her emotions on to her soul. Something she would have meditate on later but for now she would take them.

Jinx felt her spirits lift at Ravens touch. "Sunshine, I don't think you really want me that way. I think what we do is fun. And you enjoy it. But it's not what you really want in life. So let's just have fun. " she blinked a few times as she smiled.

"Jinx," Raven pressed again. "You're my best friend, and I'm going to be here when you need me and right now you need me." She whispered "Screw fun." she slowly kissed down her pulse her hands moving up the girls thin t-shirt. Her fingers were gentle as they sought out a place that would make her sing.

Jinx moaned softly. "Oh on the kitchen floor you dirty bird? " she closed her eyes her body coming to life under her friends hand.

"With flour all over the place." She added. Her hand moved to the her back as she instantly removed her bra with out even a second thought. When her hand returned she softly cupped her rubbing gently as her lips kissed down her neck.

Jinx felt her nipples harden, her back arcing as she felt herself growing wet. "I thought I was teaching you." She moaned out the words.

"I'm honestly going by instinct at this point." She answered. She pulled up on the shirt and removing from her body. She moved her mouth to areas she hadn't explored yet. Her fingers traces across her nipples before letting her lips trace them.

Jinx tensed as her shirt was pulled of. She was thinner than she looked. She often forgot to eat and had lost weight in her time with Wally. Her moans grew as the doorbell went off. "Who the fuck is that? " She dropped her head to the floor.

"Pizza." Raven murmured letting her hands slide down her waist. "I'll be back just a moment."

Jinx whimpered. And rolled her eyes. "Fine hurry back doll. "She laid on the floor.

Raven paid the for the food and choose to ignore the mans curious looks of flour hand prints on her black t-shirt. She tossed the food on the counter and responded. "Food is here." She mumbled before falling to her knees to kiss her again.

Jinx smiled. "I'm not hungry for food Sunshine." She said kissing her friend back.

Raven nodded understanding. Her hands moved down to the girls tight shorts she moved them down exposing her core to her. She moved the rest of her clothes off her legs and her fingers danced across her skin.

Jinx shivered with the cold tiles on her body. "Really you want to on the kitchen floor? " she asked as she leaned on her elbows. Her eyes danced with lust and desire.

"Did Dickhead take you on the kitchen floor?" She asked softly. She didn't wait for and answer before her fingers slipped inside her very warm body.

Jinx cried out softly shaking her head no, because her words were failing her. Counter yes, floor no. Her hips arched and bucked softly. This was gong to be a long fun night she could feel it.

Raven nodded again. "Good." Then she moved her hand down letting her right hand work on her clit, while her left hand thrust deep inside the warm tight Raven held in her own moan as she sped up her efforts a soft sound of Jinx's desires transferring on to Raven's fingers echoed inside of her kitchen.

Jinx reached for anything she could grip, cursing at the tile floor as her muscles started to clench. She had to admit her friend was a terribly fast learner.

Jinx tried to pull Raven in for a kiss. To let her hands tail over the other girls beautiful body. She reached to rub Raven through her pants. Her hips started bucking a little bit more out of control as her eyes fluttered closed. She came, right there on her cold kitchen floor. For her best friend.

Raven removed her fingers but kept her other hand on her clit smiling softly as she watched Jinx writhe under it. "There you go... Do you want to eat or do you want move somewhere else?" Pinching her clit.

Jinx whimpered. "Oh I'm ready to play sunshine. My room? " she asked trying to compose herself. Her body still trembling.

Raven helped her friend up and they both move to her room.

Jinx smiled as she pulled on Raven's shirt. She wanted her just as exposed and pleased. "Can I play to? "

Raven bit her lip but nodded "okay." She grabbed her hips pulling her forward.

"Do you know how beautiful you are? " She asked stumbling onto her king sized bed with her.

"Factually I'm consider to be the oddest looking human, my demon features are not well liked in earth society." Raven rattled off. "But I suppose I do have some features that could be defined as beautiful." She couldn't help it sometimes her mind over powered her body.

Jinx switched them so she was pining Rae to the bed. She pulled of her plain bra. "We'll start here with your perfect breasts. Perky and wonderful. "She said licking over a nipple.

Raven arched as her breath instantly failed her. What was it Jinx saw that she couldn't? They were just breasts there to honestly be another nuisance for her. She sighed softly as her hands trailed over her friends back.

Jinx kissed lower. "A tiny waist any woman would be jealous of. " she was tugging at Rae's jeans. "And don't get me started on your glorious hips and butt." she mumbled against her skin.

"Training anyone could be as thin as me if they wanted." She countered her breath only pitching as her skin buzzed to life.

"But not with such perfect curves girl. Look at me I'm straight as a board mostly." She said before finally freeing her from her pants taking her panties with it. "We need to get you sexy underwear. " she said before licking over what she uncovered.

Raven didn't say anything as her eyes rolled back into her head. Just the touch of her tongued made her wet with anticipation.

Jinxed smirked sucking softly on her clit. "Want me? "

"Yes..." Raven managed to get out her leg was shaking.

Jinx smiled still playing with her clit as she slid her fingers slowly inside her. "Good because tonight your mine. "

"Azar!" She cursed her entire body erupted like fireworks. She did her best to hold in her moan.

Jinx pushed her fingers in further still lapping at her clit. "Be as loud as you want. We're the only ones here."

Raven nodded breathing in the soft flowery smell that was laced on her soft pink sheets. "How did you get so good at this?" She questioned wondering if Jinx had been with many girls.

"I had somebody take me under their wing. Before Wally." She said before dragging her finger over the rough patch of skin, sucking on and tugging at her clit with her soft lips.

She bucked her hips against her face. It made more sense now. There was no way she magically knew how to use her tongue like that. As her body grew in orgasm she grew quieter her breaths were the only sound she was making. She grabbed a hold of her hair tugging on it as she felt herself slowly falling into complete sin.

She kept it up until she knew her friend had finished her rise and fall of pleasure. She moved up her body slowly pressing every inch of skin to skin. "We never did anything but fun. I just wanted to learn about myself. Like how I'm teaching you. So what next doll? "

Raven blushed feeling her everything on warm body. "I don't ..." She bit her lip. "I don't know." her amethyst eyes searching hers.

Jinx's bright purplish eyes watched Raven's. She moved so her own warmth pushed into the other girls. She whimpered. "We could rub together or I have fun things to play with. " she said with a smirk.

"What kind of things?" Raven questioned.

Jinx smirked. "Friends got me gag gifts for my birthday one year." she opened her nightstand drawers and still in packages were toys of all sorts. From handcuffs to different types of fake penis. Some for one person and some for two.

"Woah, some friends you have." Raven nodded. She suddenly felt very nervous. "uh, Jinx."

Jinx looked up at her. "We don't have to play with anything. They'd be new to me too. " she said with a blush as she waited for what her friend had to say.

"You're the only one I've been with. Ever." Her entire face redden at that moment.

Jinx blinked. "Not even green boy? " she asked surprised. She then licked her lips. "That makes this so much more fun. " she announced wiggling her hips.

Of course Jinx had to mention him. She could have mentioned anyone else, Aqualad for Christsake but no she had to go to the one person Raven had feeling for. She shook her head. "Why does everyone think I've done something with him?"

"The easy he follows you like a lost puppy. " She said kissing her. "And your words from last night. I thought he left you got and bothered."

Raven pressed her mouth against hers. "You wouldn't by chance have any favored lube in there would you?" She was ignoring her friends comments knowing that it would be totally different Garfield the one doing this to her instead of Jinx.

"A verity pack. " she said pulling out a small bag with small plastic containers in it. They had twist of tips and different flavors written on them. She said nipping her friends neck. "These I bought. Why?"

Raven didn't say anything as she took the bag from her. She looked at the different flavors before she picked one out and opened it. Cherry. Raven squeezed a drop out and tasted it. Satisfied enough with it she gently smiled and rolled Jinx on to her back. She poured a drop on her friend's hip her eyes watching her. Then with a smirk glued on her mouth, she bend down and slowly lapped it up with her tongue.

Jinxs eyes closed tightly as she grabbed the sheets. "Oh sunshine. " she whispered her body arched high. She tried to hold her hips steady.

It was the only thing Raven knew she couldn't do with out some sort of favor help. She poured a little bit on her pubic bone and then repeated the action. There was some sort of satisfaction knowing that Jinx was going to enjoy her tongue just like she had enjoyed hers just minutes earlier.

Jinx's whimpers and moans grew with each small lick. The anticipation was building deep inside her as her fingers tightened around her soft sheets.

Raven poured a generous amount coating Jinxs clit and lips. Taking a deep breath she gave her a solid luck against her clit the she dove in. She licked the folds of her then moved back to the top of her pleasure spot. She focused on that area flicking her back and forth up and down. Her left hand dove inside her trembling core as she hit her g spot.

Jinx cried out loudly, she had her own slightly sweet taste mixing with the cherry flavor. Her eyes closing as her body jumped and trembled she was already sitting in the edge. Her moans grew as she fell over the edge. "Mmm you're good at this. "

Raven licked the rest of the cherry mixture from her mouth and kissed up her leg. "I'm not nearly as good as you. You're just pent up babe. Anything and everything feels good."

Jinxed smiled and nodded. "I am very pent up. " she shrugged as she laid back catching her breath. "What about you ?"

"I'm feeling not as pent up but if you wanted to try something new I wouldn't object to it." Raven said softly her finger made small circles around Jinx;s left nipple.

Jinx looked to her with a smile. "I would love to. You pick what we do so I don't push you to far. " she said watching her closely.

Biting her lip she looked at the drawer. "I don't know." She tried to think what she would be most comfortable with. "A vibrator maybe?"

Jinx nodded and dig through her drawer of unopened things picking out a shiny pink one. She opened it up and put in batteries. She handed it to Raven licking her lips. "How about I teach you how to enjoy yourself? "

Raven looked at her knowing she would never be able to do it quite like she did. But she nodded and took the strange device from her hand.

Jinx put her arms around her friend with a smile do she was resting against her body. She took Raven's hand in hers and ran it over the women's own breast. "Close your eyes. "

Taking a huge breath she did just that her body crept with excitement as she waited for the pleasure to start.

Jinx guided her friends hands skillfully over her slender body with a while of her own. Jinx turned on the lowest vibrate function. "We need to find out if your more into friction or penetration." She said having the other girl tease her own clit.

Raven bit her lip and nodded. She moaned at the feeling of the vibrator on her clit.

"Use your imagination." she said as she helped her play more. "Think of anyone you find sexy. It's not your hands its their's moving over your body. "She moved her hands to her friend perky chest playing with that while she watched her explore.

Raven moaned again as he instantly came into her head. His hands softly touching her. It was so arousing as she moved it down her clit and into her entrance. Her body shot up expectantly as she pushed the tip of object inside her. She pulled it out and whimpered. Her lip was red and staring to bruise being caught in between her teeth.

Jinx smiled as she kissed Raven pulling Raven's lip into her mouth. This was by far the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Jinx was now playing with one of her nipples. "That's it Rae."

She kissed her back and then opened her lust filled eyes she grabbed the cherry lube that laid next to the two. She poured it over the head of the vibrator and then watched as it dripped farther down. Satisfied she took a deep breath. It wasn't very big but she knew that if she wanted it inside her she have to open herself a bit.

Widening her legs she shuttered a bit as the lubed head pulsed and slipped inside with ease. She gasped as Jinx took her nipple into her mouth and she pushed it to the heath of the handle.

Jinx whimpered she watched her carefully she couldn't just sit by anymore. She sucked on the girls nipple and rolled her clit between her fingers. She wanted to watch Raven give in.

She began moving it and out of her body, as she felt the steady climb pulsing through her veins. She twisted her hips a bit before she grabbed Jinx's hand. She placed it on the vibrator wanting her to take over. She arched as she replaced Jinx spot with her fingers and moved them over and over again.

The sound of something crashing cause Raven to jump as she was pulled into deep nerve racking pleasure.

Jinx herself moaned sure took over the movements letting her friend ride out every urge she had. She has a smirk on her face when her friend came down. "God that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. "

Raven removed the vibrator out and tossed it with out care. She blushed as she wrapped her arms around her friend. "Thank you." She whispered into the crook of her neck.

Jinx smiled. "So who were you thinking about my sunshine? "She cuddled into her with a content smile on her lips as she pulled blankets over them both.

Raven blushed deeply as she her fingers played with the bedspread. "Just a a random guy." She lied terribly.

Jinx laughed. "We're going shopping tomorrow doll. I'm going to make you feel as good as you look. "

"Okay," Raven nodded. She poked her friend in the ribs, "You have to eat though." She murmured.

"Right now? " Jinx asked pulling the blanket up further. She brushed pink hair of of her face.

"Yes right now." Raven pressed kicking her blankets off. "I'll go get you a plate." She announced not even bothering to put on any clothes.

Jinx groaned . "But Rae I'm not hungry. " she called remembering the cookie dough still on the counter.

"I don't care." Raven stated bringing all the food and sitting it on her bed. She raised a brow as her powers offered her a slice of pizza. "I'll feed you if you want."

Jinx shook her head taking a piece of pizza and ripping off a piece of the crust she popped it into her mouth.

"Good girl." Raven smirked picking up her own now cold slice and eating it.

Jinx was slow to eat her piece before laying back down. She yawned. "I could get used to this."

Raven finished her food and laid down sucking on a spoonful of cookie dough. She cuddling into the bed.

Jinx smiled. "Thanks Rae got being my friend. '

"You're welcome." She replied kissing her shoulder "I should be thanking you though." She added

"For?" She asked closing her eyes and cuddling in.

"Getting me off my high horse. So to speak."

Jinx nodded before falling asleep.

* * *

 

Raven didn't remember falling asleep when she woke up she felt hot and sticky she sighed and turnover to a sleeping girl next to her.

Jinx whimpered in her sleep she's shifted slightly as pink sparks arced through her fingers.

Raven smiled softly as she ran her hand through her pink locks. "Hey you want to wake up sleepy head?" She whispered

Jinx slowly opened her eyes. "How lucky I am to wake up next to a beautiful women twice in a row. "

Raven just rolled her eyes. "I'm getting dressed I can I use your shower?" She asked with a raise brow.

"Oh of course. If you like you can borrow some clothes too! " she exclaimed stretching.

Raven smiled as she opened her closet. She wanted to picked out something simple but decided that there was no way shed fit into any of Jinx's long jeans. She settled on a plain black dress that had a square collar to it.

Jinx opened her drawer and handed her a cute black bra and pantie set that she thought would fit her. "Try these gorgeous. "

Raven hand touch the gentle soft lace. "Wow. You have everything don't you?" She smirked turning and walking out of the room completely naked still.

Jinx laughed. "Not everything Sunshine. Hurry back. " she said waiting her turn for the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that afternoon, Jinx pushed her into Victoria Secret. She figured she'd start tame and go to extreme later. After a few minutes she was pushing Raven into a dressing room with nearly a dozen bras in her hand. The first was a push up in black with a deep purple lace. "This one first doll. "

Ravens face was bright red as she pulled away from Jinx's firm grip. She frowned at the bra and mumbled, "everyone was staring." She grabbed the item from Jinx's hand and began to undress. She slipped the bra on and scowled at her bust in the mirror. She was was wondering why this was considered to be fun.

Jinx looked to her. "If you don't relax in going to take a picture of you and send it to. . You know who?" She smirked. "I want you to feel as sexy as you are on the inside. "

"You wouldn't dare." Raven stated though clenched teeth. She took off the bra and grabbed a light blue lace one. She put it on and shook her head. "What is the point if your nipples are showing?" She asked pushing her pointer finger against the lace barrier between her pale brown nipple.

Jinx smiled. "This isn't one you wear under your clothes. It's one you wear instead of clothes. It looks great on you." She ran her tongue over her lips. "Can I take a picture of you for myself?"

Raven's face instantly became the color of an apple. "You want a picture of me? Why?" She cleared her throat and looked down at her chest.

Jinx winked. "To think about later my dear. "She hand another bra in her hand. "So if you had to sleep with any male Titian who would it be? " she asked carefully.

She thought on it for a moment. "Don't ever send it to anyone else?" She held still as Jinx whipped out her cell phone. She blushed instantly and looked at her feet. "Well I guess it would have to be..." she faked a cough. "Gar." She looked up at her friend knowing she was going to get hell.

Jinx lips slowly twisted into a smile. "So you do have a thing for the green machine. I bet he's a freak in bed, all that animal in him! " she shuttered at the thought.

If Raven thought her face couldn't get any redder it managed to do just that. She fiddled with the bra in her hand and muttered something under her breath.

"What was that sunshine? " she asked sweetly as she handed Raven her own clothes going to find matching panties for all the bras she had kinda like.

Next was a dress, some tight leather pants, a few shirts and various shoes she said were sexy. Jinx paid for it all with a smile.

After getting her into a deep burgundy dress with a high lace collar. She pointed her at a mirror.

"What about you?" She picked out a few shirts, black dark blue and one with green one that sorta matched the color of the Changeling's eyes. "You don't have to buy me anything." She responded as she was handed another dress. As she put it on she could help but feel beautiful as she stared at her reflection.

"I really don't know, I'm a soul person. I don't have a type. Robin annoys me at best, Cy I'm not even sure if he has the parts, Speedy Is well probably as bad as Wally." she down at her. "That's the dress for you. It's perfect. And I know I don't have to buy you things; but I also know I have more money than I know what to do with. "

Raven smiled as her hands brushed down her stomach and waist feeling the soft fabric. She couldn't help it as a voice of reason began to come clear in her mind. "So does that mean you're attracted to my soul?" she asked slipping her arm out of the sleeve.

"Yes sunshine. Your body doesn't hurt either. You're one of my best friends believe it or not. "She smiled looking down at her phone it faded a bit as she deleted some messages. "Going to Greenies surprise party next week? "

Raven had a hint of smile on her mouth as she changed back into Jinx's black little dress. She hand the girl the burgundy dress and raised her brow. "Of course I'm going I freaking live with the guy." Raven stated as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Actually I was roped into planning committee so." She flicked her hand in the air as showing she mildly annoyed about the party. "You gonna come?"

"I think so. I'm not sure after the other night I want to see ... you know who that soon. And I'm sure he'll be there leading the shot committee." She sighed. "You should wear this to his party. "

Raven nodded understanding completely. "You should come early help me get ready and uh... " she licked her lips slightly grabbing her friend arm leaning into her ear. "You should bring something with a cherry flavor to it." She knew knew she was blushing but she couldn't seem to get the favor out of her memory.

Jinx smirked. "That can be arranged. "She walked up paying for the dress. She smiled and walked out looking at her with a knowing smile. "I put some and a surprise in your bag by the way. " she winked referring to the bag of her clothes in Jinx's car.

Raven gave her curious look, walking out of the mall with her. "A surprise?"

Jinx smiled. "When you find it tonight call me. " she got in her car after loading up both her spoils for the day and Ravens.

The drive was short as the pair continued to talk about different things and of course faster that she thought the Empath looked up to see that she had parked right in the garage of the T tower. Raven leaned over the car console and gave her friend a hug. "He starts up on you again you call me immediately." She stated in her ear. She gave her a quick peck on the cheek more than comfortable with her know and climbed out of the car bags in hand.

She walked into the common room not surprised by her findings. Robin sat at the table papers strewn about. The look on his face spoke volumes as he was deep in though on a case.

Star was in the kitchen humming a unfamiliar tune her hair up and out of her face. Her pet larva sat in a high chair his chubby gut hang out over the tray. The alien had a bowl of something and was slowly force feeding the already over fed pet.

Then there were the boys. Same spot on the couch bickering about high score and other nonsense. She sighed dramatically and wondered if she should just start living with Jinx she feel less annoyed that way.

Cy was arguing that Gar must have cheated to win.

Gar almost truly looked angry. "I'm more honorable than that. " he said crossing his arms as he stood. "I'm tired of playing I'm going to my room. " he said walking past raven. He stopped and smiled at her, "Welcome home. "

Raven nodded and looked at him. "Cheating again Gar?" She raised her eyebrow in her own joking manner.

Jinx was staring at her phone waiting for Raven to find the toy she'd picked to play with the night before. As well as the cherry lube, and a toy cleaner.

Later that evening Raven finally called her friend. It rang only once until the other line picked up and Jinx's playful tone played through the phone.

"Jinx, what is this I've found in my bag?" She was smirking and she hoped that her tone would show that.

Jinx's playful giggle came threw the phone. "Your new friend. Just don't go replacing me. "She let out a soft moan, one you really had to listen to hear.

"Thanks for today," She paused floating down on her bed. "For last night and the night before.." She drawled on.

Jinx smirked. "Thank you just as much. I needed it too, you know? Now my dear what are you up to? "

"I just got out of the shower, we had call out to the pier for a bomb threat. That was fun." She scoffed. "NOT, I slipped into a sand pit and was over taken by sand." She sighed softly as she ran her hand through her wet hair. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a bubble bath and enjoying myself. " she said letting her decided what that meant. She sunk a bit further in her hot water.

"Sounds nice." Raven smiled as she stared up at the ceiling.

Jinx giggled before letting a second moan escape her lips. She had tried hinting at what she was doing but she felt it would be interesting to see if it turned Raven on as much as it had her the night before.

By the second moan Raven raised her head off the pillow. "Oh my god are you masturbating in the tub?" She asked shifting her legs a bit.

Jinx bit her lip, her voice softly breathy. "Maybe. " she said doing her best to sound sultry.

Raven heart began pounding. "And what are you using? Just your fingers?" She asked.

Jinx smirked chewing her lip. "For now. " she thought on it. "Want me to turn on video for the call? "

Raven answered honestly, "It will only make me wish I was there."

Jinx flipped on the video, her body half submerged in the warm water. She had her phone propped up giving her a lovely view. "You could join me. .. from there you know? "

"Teaching me phone sex huh? You cover all the bases." She smirked "So how does it feel?" She asked sliding her hand down her body.

"Someday sunshine you'll be out in the world. Have to have you ready. "She tiled her head back. "Oh so wonderful, even better that you're playing along. "

"I'm just trying to follow you lead." She smirked pulling clothes down her legs. She smirked as she watched the Sorceress play with herself. As she was just curiously feeling herself there came a loud knock on the door scaring her to death. "Yes?" She called out placing her phone on her chest. She didn't know what to expect but she had a feeling that it was him.

Gar swallowed as he licked his lips. "You busy? " he asked trying to figure out what that enticing smell was.

Raven blushed and picked up her phone. "Sorry babe. I got to go." Then she shut off her phone. "Just a second Gar." She called readjusting herself she honestly felt mortified but she didn't want him to think she was being rude. She looked at herself in the mirror and then she strode over to the door. She opened it half way and looked at him.

"Hello." She stated in her monotone.

Gar smiled softly. "You dropped a bag in the living room. Plus I thought after a day of dealing with Jinx you may need to talk

Her eyes when wide as she quickly snatched the bag knowing he could have found a much worst one. "Did you look in it?" She asked worried. She didn't want him to see the dress until his party.

Gar shook his head. "No I figured it could be private. I know how you like space. "

She softly smiled and looked at him with a curious eye. "Thank you. How have you been?" She was trying to casual but she knew she was terrible at it.

He leaned softly against her door. "I was stuck with Kory and Dick for for hours today, so basically it was a mix of wanting to vomit and hang myself. Then Cy got home. And then I saw you smile. So seems like you at least had a good day. "

She couldn't help but give him the tiniest smile in response to his smile comment. She leaned against the door. "Jinx dragged me shopping all day. She seems to think I need a "new look."

"I hardly ever see you out of uniform. But you look good in every thing." He ran his hands through his own hair. "So she's corrupting you?" he joked.

Raven's head slightly twitched to her left. As she stared at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just how to phrase this hmm.." he said thinking in it as he scratched his head. "She dresses more... flashy. So is she making you more worldly? "

She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. Would be so bad if she was more worldly? "Would you like me less if I was more worldly?" She questioned.

Gar shook his head. "No, if it made your happier I'd like it more. " He said watching her with a bit a curiosity. "How is she doing, I heard Walley taking alloy winning her back. He makes me sick sometimes. "

She scoffed at the mention of his name. "I'm so close to just banishing him to different dimension. Jinx is really struggling right now. I can't imagine the pain she going through. If a guy treated me half the way he treats her..." She trailed off looking down at her finger nails.

"Me and Cy would beat him to a pulp. He needs to just let her go. " he sighed. "We should find her a new boyfriend. ."

She smiled at the thought, "yeah? You've got someone in mind?" She questioned raising her eyebrows.

"you know her better. .. who do we know that's single and can handle her. .. " he thought on it.

Raven sighed. Jinx was less than easy to swallow. She was sassy, temperamental, and not afraid to speak her mind. The only person that came to mind was her. Raven was the only one who managed to take her exactly how she was.

She frowned as she peeked up at him. "I don't know anyone anyone that could handle her she would like." She mumbled.

Gar nodded. "We need somebody laid back with an easy to get along with personality. She's not a bad person just a bit much handle. .." he thought on it for a bit. "What about fish boy? "

"Aqualad would be good I just don't know how she would like him. But we could try." She shrugged

He thought on it for a second. "Think she'd fry him on accident? She doesn't really seam like the water type. "

She sighed once again "Roy?"

"Try anything once right? " he said with a shrug. His eyes watching hers.

She frowned "yes I don't know how it will go but could work."

He nodded. "I'll talk to him. You talk to her? " he asked then surprised himself. "If your going back to what you were doing think of me. " he disappeared down the hall.

Raven stood there dumbfounded. Her embarrassment pooled into the depths of her stomach and made her want to dry heave. He knew that she had been...

Touching herself.

She shuttered thinking about how he probably sat there during that entire conversation smelling her. God how embarrassing was that?

One week later, preparations for the party where underway and Raven was having a hell of a time with the alien princess who was bound to push her every god damn button.

"Star, I don't see why we need to have a bunch of decorations if we aren't even staying here." She drawled out. The plan was for everyone to meet at the tower surprise him there and then head down town to a VIP only club. Everyone was bound to be smashed tonight.

Star groaned. "But you must have hats for a party. " she stated matter of factly. Her eyes watched the other girls as she floated around. "Do you not wish him to enjoy the day of his birth? "She crossed her arms looking at the box of purple and green streamers and other things.

"yes. I do want him to have a fantastic birthday."She said in a almost to sarcastic tone. She huffed to herself giving in the stupid idea. "Fine I will help you until Jinx gets here then I'm going to get ready."

Star clapped her hands excitedly as she started to put streamers up humming some strange tune. "Did you get him something? "

Raven looked at her quizzically "you mean besides what the entire team got him? I thought that was a combine gift?" She frowned.

Star laughed. "It is. But I thought maybe you would get him something more fun. .. you know?" She nudged her friend.

Jinx was nearly half an hour later showing up with her own things to get ready in a bag. Her pink hair was pulled up in a high ponytail.

By the time Jinx walked Raven had to stop herself from bolting towards her. "Okay Star I'll be down later okay." She took a hold of Jinx hand and pulled her out of the room. "Good Azar she drives me insane." She scoffed as she entered her room. "So I guess I'm going to be the bad guy tonight everyone bought Gar a present and I thought we were going in on his gift." She scowled as she began going through her wardrobe of new clothes

Jinx laughed shaking her head. "You love her and you know it."she smirked. "And sweat heart you'll think of something. " Jinx pulled off her normal uniform. She pulled on a tiny slinky black dress. The back was made of lace. She adjusted her breasts with out putting on a bra as she reached for heeled boots. "You got a mirror? "

Raven opened her antique cherry wood wardrobe door and and on the inside was a full length mirror. "You have any ideas for me? I mean it's pretty last minute." Raven marked throwing her dress on to the bed.

"Buy him a drink. " she pulled makeup out and started to do her own ."ooo get a body shot then it's fun for both of you." She was putting on bright tweed lipstick.

Raven merely blink at her. "You can't be serious? How is that fun for me?" She questioned pulling her uniform off her body. "Did you think about my suggestion?" Raven had texted Jinx and told her how she should entertain the idea of Roy. The response she got back was that she consider it.

Jinx looked to her. "Sunshine what is he going to want with me? I'm not what I would think I'd his type. " she pointed at her flatter chest. "I'm not Star or you. " she smiled. "If he asked I'd give him a shot. "

"There's nothing wrong with you, and you're confident. Men like confidence weren't you the one who told me that?" She said putting on her dress and smoothing out the creases. She moved over and began trying to fix her hair. "Well here I am." She responded throwing her hands up in the air.

Jinx smiled and walked over to her and helped get with her hair. She then turned her to look at her with a smile she put a smokey eye on for her and some deep plum lipstick. "Gorgeous as always." she winked.

"You sure I don't look like a clown?" She murmured taking it all in her mirror

"You look amazing. With it or with out it. Do you not like? "She licked her lips going for the door. "Ready? "

Raven smiled and nodded. "Okay yeah, lets get this over with." The pair stepped outside and walked carefully down the hall. It wasn't long until they were in the room. Robin came in and announced,

"He's coming everyone hide." Raven opened a portal and grabbed her friend through it. She waited until she heard the door opening and hearing Cyborg's signal, "Why is so dark in here?" The lights flipped on and then,

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted and popping out of various places.

Gar felt his heart start racing. He'd forgotten it was his birthday, he had been busy lately. He looked through everyone smiling at his well dressed friends. "If I was a puppy I think I would have pissed myself. " he joked playing with his hair.

Jinx smiled and being the closest hugged Gar. "Happy birthday Greenie! Let's get this party started." She said looking to Raven.

Raven smiled and nodded, "Presents first?" She asked looking towards Starfire.

Star smiled and brought out the big gift they all bought him. "Oh yes my friend. " she said in her own tight dress.

Jinx smirked. "My gift if buying you drinks. "She said with a knowing look towards Rae.

Gar smiled. "The party not my gift? " he asked opening up the new game system the gang got him. "Holy shit! Thanks guys. "

"Party isn't really a gift." Raven stated. She moved forward and grabbed Jinx by the arm. "We actually are moving the party to Star 66. So everyone just meet there." Raven stated grabbing her purse, while people were shouting their approval.

Gar looked to Roy. "Did you see Jinx tonight? " he asked with a push as he looked to Cy with a smile. He was excited to go and have fun. He watched Raven leave, he couldn't help but stare at her in that dress.

Jinx smiled as she sauntered to her car with a smile on her red painted lips."he couldn't take his eyes off you. " she stated as she started her car. "I may need a cab to get home. " she half joked.

Roy smiled and nodded, "She did look fucking hot, you sure she's into me? She's never showed interest in me before." He smirked and he grabbed his keys to his Jag. "I'll drive who all coming?" Aqualad step forward looking around "Argent may want a ride." Roy stated notice that the girl was currently leaning against the door. "Argent! You want a ride gorgeous?" he asked the girl stepped forward and nodded. She was quiet which was always different for him.

Raven rose her brow, "You're totally going to get wasted aren't you?" She climbed into her friends car and felt her heart start to pound. "He wasn't really looking that hard."

"I think I'm riding with Cy, and yeah that's what Rae said anyway. The two are close." He shrugged looking to Cy.

Jinx shrugged. "I am not sure yet. And he was drooling sunshine. I'm surprised he didn't slip and fall in it. " she drove through town getting them to the club.

Argent nodded. "If you wouldn't mind. " her voice was soft in a way, she shrugged as she watched friends pour into half a dozen cars. This was turning into an event.

Raven and Jinx arrived at the club first, they were taken up stairs to a private area that had been paid for as just a Titan VIP. A bar sat in the corner while loud music pumped in through the speakers. Raven shook her head and sighed. "I need something strong for this music." She murmured grabbing Jinx hand and walking to the bar.

Roy's group was second to last arriving just before Cy and B. Roy looked around at the place and nodded. Yeah this would work for him.

Jinx ordered them both a fruity blue cocktail. It was tangy and didn't taste like alcohol more like candy. She cheered with her before tipping her own back. "Wanna dance? "

Argent rolled her eyes at the music choice and prayed it be a mixture. She nodded a thank you to Roy before disappearing into the building crowd of friends.

Gar walked in with a smile on his face, he had gotten changed and looked good. Even for him. His nearly black jeans clung to him in just the right places as his black and green t-shirt caught the light and made his eyes even greener. He smirked as he watched Star and Robin dance. Even if they hadn't admitted it to the team he knew something was going on between them. He then saw Wally hadn't shown up yet and took a sigh of relief as he walked over to the bar.

Raven drank the drink and shook her head. "I have to be more drunk to do that, Jinx you should know that." She smirked slightly. "But you go, I'll find another drink then I'll join you."

Roy smiled and nodded, "No problem." He stepped in and noticed the two girl were by the bar. His stomach slightly leap in that moment as he watched Jinx, laugh. He moved forward knowing he was only being followed by Aqualad. He ordered two gin and tonics before leaning into the bar. "Nice place Rave."

"Raven," she corrected. "And I didn't pick it Star did." She stated in a perfect monotone. She liked Roy, he was a nice enough guy, nothing like Wally which was good.

As soon as he walked in the lights seem to only be on him. He was wearing black which should have only been illegal because it made him look more handsome. Raven felt her heart began to race as she gulped down another blue cocktail. "Happy Birthday." She stated softly as she looked at him with her bright eyes.

Jinx danced like she walked a mixture of fluid movements and sex appeal. She knew what looked good on her and went with it. She smelled of sweet peas and honey.

Gar smiled. "Thank you, what are you drinking? "He asked leaning on the bar trying to decide what he wanted to drink.

Roy watched the sorceress with perfect interest. He couldn't help but smile at the way her hips swayed back in forth.

Raven stared down at her drink and frowned. "I don't know what it's called it taste like a sucker." She answered looking back at him.

Jinx saw him watching her and winked at him before going back to dancing.

Gar blinked. "And that upsets you. .. is it Jinx's drink? If so its a sour patch. " He said ordering a bourbon sour.

"I just don't like not knowing what I'm getting myself into. Jinx tends null my need for control." She put the drink down and began to wonder what she should order next. The goal was to let loose but not loose control. "Can I get a water and a shot of tequila?" Both were placed in front of her and she smiled at him. "Cheers." She stated licking the salt of her cup and then tossing the burning drink down her throat. Her face made the briefest look of disgust before she was sucking on her lime.

Gar laughed and looked to her after he took a drink. "Your better off with what Jinx gave you. It's liquor but not hard liquor. " he fought the urge to lick of the salt off her lip.

Jinx walked over to the bar ordering another sugar rimmed drink.

"I'm just about ready to dance." Raven announced feeling the slight buzz of alcohol start to work on her body.

Gar smirked and looked to her with a while. He finished his drink. He held his hand out to her. "May I then? "

Jinx smiled and nodded to her friend with a wink as she "accidentally" bumped into Roy.

Raven licked her lip and gave a look to Jinx. She nodded and took his hand. The music was loud slightly irritating to Raven's ears but she surprised herself by stepping close to him. Placing her hands on his shoulders she began to let the rhythm move her body.

Roy didn't even attempt to hide his smirk. "Jinx, you're looking.." He paused letting his eyes wander down her tight body. "enticing." He finished. "You want to dance?" He asked his voice hopeful.

Gar smiled and moved with her, he followed her lead wishing she would really dance with him the way he knew Jinx was about to dance.

Jinx smirked taking his hand holding his hand in hers as she headed towards the dance floor. Every step a sway of the hips."I'll dance but we have to show Tweedledee and dumb how is done. Their over here looking like a middle school dance. " she turned her back to him.

Raven watched as Jinx moved forward nearly knocking her off the dance floor. Roy only smiled as he kept his hands on her hips.

Jinx smirked as she moved against Roy. "Try and keep up. " she teased Raven as she moved to her hips back and forth. Her hands moving to Roy's face, she arched her back.

Gar smiled, "she's challenging us."

Roy pressed his pelvis into hers moving along with the beat his eyes fix on her.

Raven only gritted her teeth and pressed her body into his. "Well she not going to win." She muttered following Jinx's every move arching her body so that she was flush against him.

Jinx smirked licking her licks. "What made you decide to dance with me? " she dripped nearly to the floor slipping back up his body slowly.

Gar whimpered softly he was begging his body to not lose his hold. He tried to keep from poking her, sure that a raging erection was not the best way to win her over. He followed every move she's made with his own, he found himself curious if she was flirting more with him or Jinx.

Felt his entire body flinch as she moved up him. He knew if she kept up he would be in a very interesting situation. Jinx had a way of making people melt like butter. He continued to move letting every part of her slide all over him. "I find you intriguing and Wally has been on my shit list for a while so keeping his slimy hands off you is just another reason." He whispered into her ear.

Raven kept looking over at Jinx's copying her moves until she got and idea of her own. She reached up and whispered, "follow my lead." Into his ear. There was a hint of a smile as she did a spin and the turned her front away from him. Her liquid courage was fueling her and before she could even think about it she began grinding her ass against his hardness. Her dress slid up her thighs as she moved. She kept her back straight letting him keep her up. Her arm rose up snaking up his neck before resting it on the nape of his hairline. She couldn't help it as a small moan escaped her lips. As she pretty much gave him a standing lap dance.

Jinx froze for a brief moment at his name, she'd been doing great at keeping him off her mind. Now she has the sudden ease urge for another drink. She then saw what Rae was doing and followed with something similar. But it was then that she felt prying eyes on her. She was there once second and gone the next leaving him just standing there.

She looked up at Wally, not even sure how she's made it to the patio. She tugged at her wrist that he held firmly in his hand. She could feel it starting to bruise. "Your hurting me. . Let go. " she tried words first shocks would come next.

He backed her up into the brick wall, his voice a grow. "What the fuck do you think your doing? " he didn't give her a chance to answer. "You think of I can't have you I'll let another Titan? " he knew when she panicked her powers didn't always do what she wanted.

Jinx voice shook. "You don't want to do this Wally. You're a hero... don't cross the line to villain." He'd never hurt her before, not physically anyways and this left her feeling terrified and violated. She wouldn't look at him.

He pushed his body tighter to hers. "You're right I'm a hero. But you're nothing Jinx. You don't have a place. You know he'll see that. I'm the best thing that ever happen to you. No one will love you like I do. " his words were full of venom and smelled strongly of Jack.

At that he made his way back inside leaving Jinx to sit on the cold cement floor. She held in tears as she fought to collect herself. A deep bruise forming on her wrist, she knew she had scrapes on her back from the brick hitting the open key hole of her dress.

Wally found his way to the dance floor and somehow ended up dancing with Argent. What could he say he liked dark personalities and pale skin

Gar moaned with her. Once hand grabbed her ass the other her thigh pinning the dress where it was rising. He couldn't help himself, he kissed her. But unlike the hallway this was passionate and unapologetic.

He moved with her his hips not leaving hers as he felt himself lose the battle to keep "it" down. She could now feel just how turned on he was. He worked hard to not give in to his desire to just take her there right on the dance floor. He knew she deserved better than that. But she was fueling his fantasy.

Roy was stunned as he felt like the girl had been physically ripped out his arms. A brief smell of cologne filled his nostrils and he instantly knew what or whom had took her. Flicking his attention on the bar area, he took off in the only direction he could. He found the door to the patio was slightly ajar. Stepping out it only took a second for his green eyes to find what he had been searching for. His mouth turned into an ugly snarl as he cursed, "fucking bastard." under his breath.

"Jinx, are you okay?" He asked his voice dropping in concern. He knelt down to her level and took into account of her injuries. He should have known better than to assume that she would have been safe from him. "I'll kill him." He stated boldly. Rising to his feet.

Back in the club on the dance floor, Raven was press entirely against the birthday boy. Her hand was holding his neck keeping him from leaving her mouth. Her body moved on it's own accord as she continued to grind against his body. Her body felt like electric as she moved and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He tasted like the sweetest liquor she had ever experience. She knew that if she kept doing this it was only going to cause a chain reaction of events.

But she couldn't pull away. No matter how she tried. She moaned deeply against his tongue as his hand just kept rising up her leg. She was positive that she was soaked her body making clear as to what it wanted.

Jinx raised her hand, her long elegant fingers rested on his wrist. She shook her head before standing. "Don't let him win. I don't want to wreck Grass stains birthday. " she brushed of her dress trying to make her voice sound stronger than she felt.

She walked over to the railing looking out at the city, her mind still racing. She didn't think of the fact her bare back would be to him. Or the cuts that lingered on her pale skin. She just knew she wasn't a damsel, she was. .. well she'd have to get back to you with whatever that was.

Gar loved every minute of it, he stepped back away from the bright lights and into a dim corner. He sucked on her tongue drawing it into his mouth. His hand traveled up, until his thumb dared to brush over the damp fabric that kept him from what he truly wanted.

He thought about sinking into one of the velvet lined booths. How easily he could make it look as if they were simply making out but really doing so much more. His moans mixed with hers. "Rae..."

He bit the inside of his cheek keeping all his thoughts to himself. He knew that from he had heard, Wally and Jinx's relationship had been similar to a volcano, smoking and unfortunately most the time eruptive. He sighed as he watched her moved to the railing. He could see the bruise and it made him want to rip the speedsters legs off. He crept carefully not to scare her but as soon as he reached her his broad shoulder gently brushed against hers.

"No man should ever leave a mark like this on a woman. If it's not a pleasure mark it doesn't belong on such perfect skin." He said lowering his voice to the best of his abilities. His fingers gently brushed up the back of her hand onto her wrist.

Raven felt like the entire room was spinning. She couldn't really pin point what was causing her dizzy spell, alcohol, her powers, his kiss, the lack of oxygen.. it really could have been anything at this point. Straining her neck by kissing him over her shoulder ended briefly as he moved her against one of the darker corners. Her mind began to race as his fingers did what they wanted and she didn't stopped them but willed them to continue.

Kissing him her body shuttered as she spun around and let her hands rest on the button of his jeans.

Jinx felt her cheeks turn pink, she didn't even realize she was leaning into him. She was tall, and slender she almost felt delicate next to him. "Not that it's an excuse but I don't feel like he's in his right mind. .." she didn't look at him as she ton a sharp intake of breath. She then swallow it down. "We can either let it ruin our night. .. or we can ruin his. ." She smirked but it never reached her eyes.

He wanted her, more than he even knew it was possible to want another person. He was so hard it hurt. He let his thumb trail over what he found that made her gasp. With a fanged smile he spoke in a husky tone. "what do you say we go somewhere with less people? "

Roy smirked as he pressed his chest into her shoulder. "What did you have in mind?" He questioned his fingers twirling a piece of her pink hair.

She looked at him her eyes half laden as she stared at him like she could almost see the words as they tumbled from his mouth. Her body bucked against his fingers and she found that she was wanting him, all of him. Licking her red swollen lips and nodded and let him take her hand with his.

Jinx felt herself relaxing into him, she could smell his cologne but it wasn't over powering. She liked that, she also liked the way he was playing with her hair. "First I need a drink then second we could act like we're all over each other. He'd hate it. "

Gar first lead her to a back hallway. Pushing her up against the wall he kissed her again. He couldn't keep his hands off her. "Your so damn sexy Rae." He moaned into her lips. "Where do we go? " he didn't know Jinx head left Raven in charge of her car, meaning she had the keys.

Roy didn't even miss a beat. "I don't even need another drink for that." He replied smugly his arm wrapping around her waist. "Come lets find you a cocktail."

She couldn't seem to get enough of his perfect taste. Like a personal drug she took in as much as possible. Her body arched off the wall her chest heaving against his. She whimpered softly as his hands ran down her sides. "Where do we go?" rang in her ears and she began to think. "I..." then it hit her. "Jinx's car." Reading his mind. "I can teleport us." She stated blinking at him with her lust eyes.

Jinx walked in with him, her hips swaying as his hands rested against her tiny waist. She got her drink at the bar this one was pink and stronger. "Don't let him take me again. .. please?" She asked looking up at his green eyes.

"Do it. " he said his lips finding hers again he hoped that when the arrived in hopefully Jinx's back seat he'd be between her legs above her. His hands held her ass and hips.

"He even moves an inch, he'll regret it." He replied knowing he would have to vigilant, but that wasn't so hard when he was the best archer in the city. His hand gripped her waist a little tighter knowing it would only take one look before Kid Flash would be having a shit fit. He closed her against the bar keeping barricaded with his shoulders.

Raven felt her magic work slowly as she focused on the car, the backseat as her destination. They landed softly in against the leather seats and Raven found herself wide eyed looking at him. Her body was hot and she knew that her next move was only going to insure his drive for her. She slowly lifted her hips up off the seat. She pulled her new underwear off and down her legs before tossing them to the ground.

Jinx took a slow slip of her drink. "It occurs to me. I don't know much about you. Other than your built like a brick wall. " she said letting her eyes travel over his body.

Wally felt his skin boil, she hadn't learned a damn thing. And his "friend" wasn't being a very good one. He took a deep breath reeling over he looked to Roy. "Don't you know the guy code? "

Gar was hit with her intoxicating smell, he had to have a taste. He dive between her legs at the sight of her panties dropping. His hands having slid up her skirt now griping her hips. He took long slow laps shuttering at the tasted of her desire. He slipped his tongue inside her gratefully it was slightly longer as it explored her deepths.

Before he could answer he felt him rush over. Roy clenched his mouth as he turned and looked at Wally in the eye. "I know the guy code, but you seem don't know the code about abuse." He retorted. "Get out of here Wally, I'm not interested in fighting you tonight."

Raven nearly orgasm right there as his tongue found her. Her legs clenched around his head, as her breath sparked. "Gar." She whined.

"Really you'd choose the little whore over a real Titan? Maybe you deserve her then. "He turned on his heals storming off to the other side of the bar ordering another heavy drink. He played hurt well and it got women to flock him this time the bar tender.

Jinx was once again looming at the floor she could feel his anger and the way he watched her. She knew if he left her side even for a second she'd be in trouble.

Gar moaned at that sound before sucking on her clit, he pushed two fingers slowly inside her trying to gauge how tight she was. "Yes Rae?" He asked his lips still around her pleasure button.

"She as much as a Titan as you are." He bit moving his feet over still blocking him from her. As soon as he was on the other side of the bar he grabbed her wrist. "Come on babe. I'm making it my personal mission to make sure you're safe from that Prick." He tossed his thumb back towards the "prick".

She was tight as to be expected but she only moaned in response to his fingers. She had to admit he seemed to know exactly where and how to touch her. She abandoned all thoughts of her friend and focused on him and how he was bring her to edge faster than she ever thought possible. As soon as her breath grew shorter she knew she needed him. "Gar please I need you." Her voice low and pleading. Her hips moved against his hand, her eyes deep dark violet in the dark car.

Jinx nodded her head was spinning, she wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol, having forgotten to breathe, or the stress of the night. She moved her arm so instead of her wrist he held her small hand. She had enough of being dragged around by her wrist for one life time.

Wally watched angrily plotting his next move. He'd win even if it broke both Titans.

Gar had a fleeing thought as he stood as well as he could in the car, pulling off his pants he popped Jinx's glove box. Sure enough, there were condoms in it. He grabbed one reminding himself to thank her later. He rolled it on before kissing her. He knew he needed her just as bad as she needed him.

His tongue pushed into her mouth as his one hand gripped her hip the other guiding himself. He wasn't sure how experienced she was but going out on a limb he'd guess not much. He went on the theory of do it like a band aid. Quick and in one motion. He thrust into her with a moan as he held himself still once he was buried into her. His hand that had been on himself moved to play with her clit. He loved how tight she was, like she was made for him.

Roy gripped her hand like his life depended on it he had chosen one drink instead of his usual four. He pulled her away from the lights and into booth. Leaning in to her he smiled. "Jinx I'm going be honest you have like the best body." His hand once again tangled itself into her pink silk hair. While the other one rested on her thigh. He wanted to kiss her. He was planning on kissing her. But he wanted it to be her idea first.

Raven watched intently as he put the process of rolling on a condom there was something so final about it. Her legs rubbed against themselves as he moved back to her. This was it not going back now. With her body on fire she spread her legs and let him stoke her softly with his head. Kisses him with sloppy kisses she waited until she felt him.

It was a quick movement. He thrust deep inside her and she inhaled as a moan rumbled in her chest. She had two thoughts cross her mind. One she would be have to pay Jinx back for getting her prepared for this. She knew if not for her experiences beforehand this would have been a different experience entirely.

Secondly she arched her ass up so he was completely buried deep in her to very hilt of his body, which made her realized she would never feel this full again. He was perfect in size and hardness. Exhaling slowly she opened her eyes and gave him a request. "Faster." Her hands gripped the fabric off his back as he began to move.

Jinx blushed brightly, her body arched of its own will. "Aren't you just a smooth talker. "She smirked. "But I guess I owe my hero a kiss."

Gar moaned giving her everything she asked for. Reminding himself this was going to be his best birthday. His own sloppy kisses meet hers as he thrust both faster and softly harder as he got into it.

Roy had coy smile as he leaned in to her. He was careful as he gently picked her chin up. He watched her lips as he moved and eventually touched her lips with his. He inhaled her scent and gave it a second before he moved pressing his mouth on hers.

She gripped his neck like it was an desperate need to hold on to him. She couldn't seem to recall anything except his name. He sped up his efforts and hit her exactly she needed. Mumbling softly she began arch riding on that deep feeling. "Garfield!"

Jinx as hard as she could be was delicate and complicated. She knew what she wanted in life and did what it took to get it. Sometimes that made her come across as brash. But in this kiss, like every kiss she showed how sweet she could be. Her lips treated like honey, her scent was sweet peas.

Gar moaned "Raven!" his name, his real full name on her lips was all it took. His left hand still played with her clit as he slammed in as deep and fast as he could. He road or the wondrous feeling with a few well placed thrusts. Only hoping he made her feel just as good.

Roy wasn't one for sweet kisses he took girls and he showed them exactly what they were missing in life. So with Jinx he found himself completely confused as he continued to only give her soft delicate kisses like she would break at any second. He only scooted closer to her body.

She moaned deeply moving along with him it wasn't long before she fell her head spinning while all the colors and lights faded together. She never had an orgasm like that, and honestly she didn't know it could feel like that. As soon as he fell on to her shaking body did she whisper, "Happy Birthday Gar."

Jinx smirked into the kiss, she knew what he wanted and she could give it to him. She nipped his bottom letting a spark catch him. She moved to his lap.

Gar licked his lips. "My best birthday yet. " he moved carefully to pull out of her. "We should get her car detailed..." he took breath breathing in the scent of them both.

Roy gasped as he was forced to raise his head up to meet her knew height. there was no way he was going to pull away now. No way in hell. She sunk down on his lap and his body stirred. Already half mass from her intoxicating kisses, he could only guess how long it was before shed feel how hard she was making him.

Raven blushed as the smell of rubber and sex lingered in the small space around them. She felt so dizzy from it all she could do was look up at the ceiling and mouth her mantra. She hoped Jinx wouldn't kill her, she couldn't see the girl being too upset considering she was pushing the Empath down a worldly path. She made no attempts to find her underwear or even pull down her dress. She just laid there her inebriated brain grinding the gears trying to understand her actions.

Old Raven would never do this. She wouldn't get so drunk, grind her ass like she was in the movie dirty dancing , and she would never have drunk hook up, especially in the back of a car. But she wasn't old Raven anymore. And somewhere deep down that scared her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I decided to bold Raven and Beast Boy's parts. I wanted to make it a bit easier to understand. Thanks to those following this story and seeing some interest in it. To everyone else, sorry it's not perfect.

 

Jinx wiggled her hips until she found herself in a comfortable position. She sat straddling his waist, her long legs bent against his, the softy creamy expanse of them with in his reach. Her dress shifted a tad bit higher but didn't expose anything.

She may not be an empath but she had her own way of reading people. She ran her fingers over his chest, before once hand found is easy to his red hair. Her kisses were becoming more needful than delicate. She needed to feel like the old Jinx. Beautiful and smart. She was so tired of feeling broken.

**Beast boy who'd had one drink and was far from drunk liked to her. "Can I drive is home? If they haven't missed us yet, they won't miss us at all. " he pulled her into an upright position and kissed her gently. He hoped she knew he wanted more than this hookup. But for now he knew she wasn't his yet.**

Roy did his best to keep himself from being so turned on. But with her like this it was all in vain. His hands moved down and cupped her ass for a brief moment pulling her right against his middle. Then they moved down her long legs. He wanted to think of somewhere to go way from all these eyes and and a way from him. Pulling away from her mouth he got lost in her pink orbs. "Let's go somewhere else?" He asked out of breath.  
 **  
She softly kissed him back and nodded. "I'm so tired." She whispered. And then got she proceeded to climb over the seats to the passenger side. "I don't have her keys but I can start the engine with my powers." She slurred a bit.**

Jinx smiled. "Rae has my keys. .. and I think she left already... " she whimpered softly as he got close to her knee. She blushed brightly, as her mind thought I'd what she hoped Raven was doing.

**Gar laughed and picked up the keys she'd dropped on the floor when they transported in. He fixed his pants before climbing in the front seat. "I'll get us home safe and you can be in whatever bed you want to asleep in."**

If his smile could talk it would say a million things about how luck was only on his side. "You're lucky that I have a car huh?" He spoke with a gleam in his eye. He pulled her out of the booth. Pausing for a moment until Wally's back was turned then he wrapped his arm around her thin shoulder and directed her out the door.  
 **  
Raven settled into the seat not feeling really anything her brain was so gone at this point she just began to spurt out whatever was on her mind. "Gar. When I masturbate I think it's you touching me." She spoke her voice slightly higher than usual.**

"She has my house keys too.." she sighed as she walked out of the club making sure he didn't catch sight of her. "Guess I'll crash at a hotel tonight. " she huffed "You really are coming to my rescue tonight aren't you? "  
 **  
Gar let out a soft moan as he drove them to the tower. "Really Rae? " he flashed her a bright smile. "I think about you too."**

Roy smirked at this. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. Walking on to the sidewalk it was cool and breezy. "Well I think you should come to my hotel. I have a reservation at the Hilton in town." He opened the passenger door to the black car for her. "If you let me I'll be your hero for the night." He said in sultry voice.  
 **  
Her eyes were closed from the bright lights that were passing by. "I'm being honest but if you say anything to Jinx I'll deny it. But you are better at giving orgasms." She slurred.  
**  
Jinx shutter at his voice. "I don't put out on the first date, and you haven't even asked me out yet. Does your offer still stand. "  
 ****  
"You slept with Jinx? " he asked with a small smile. He felt guilty, was he taking advantage of her? He hasn't realized she'd been that drunk.

He smirked "you don't put out? Huh? Well I just thought we were enjoying each other's company. The offer stands as long you don't mine sharing a bed. Do share beds on drunken one night-nonstands?" He asked  
 **  
She scoffed and took a deep breath. "I probably shouldn't have told you that."**

"If I can borrow a shirt I'll share a bed. " she smiled settling into his seat. "You're a ladies man. I know you could have taken somebody home for fun if you wanted."  
 **  
"I don't think any differently of you." he parked and opened the the door for her.**

Roy frowned for a second then he remembered his gym bag in the back. "I'm sure I can managed that. And I think you are fun." He replied.  
 **  
"Good." She smiled at him and getting out the car. She stumbled a bit and the grabbed his arm "Can you get me some water?"**

Jinx smiled again. "You have no idea how fun I can be." she looked at him. "How much farther?"  
 **  
Gar picked her up and carried her inside worried she'd fall. He got her a large glass of water after he set her on the sofa.**

Roy raised his eyebrow and turned into a parking lot. "I guess I'll take your word for it. We are here." He got out and opened the trunk and pulled out his grey workout shirt. He was glad that he washed it. Then he went in and checked in gym bag in tote.

**"Thank you." She thanked and took the water from him. She gulped it down greedily and looked at him though her glassy eyes. "Can I wear that?" She asked pointing to his black shirt.**

Jinx walked with him, once inside the room she turned her back to him dropping her dress. He had a perfect view of her back all the way down to her tiny thong. She pulled on his shirt before leaning over to take off her three inch heals. "Hey Roy, thanks." she said turning to him.

**Gar took it off and handed it to her with a nod. "Do you want more water and help to bed? "His mind racing as he watched her.**

Roy felt his every inch of his skin prick, all the hair on his neck stood up as he watched her intently. He knew what she was doing showing off the goods so he'd want more. It was a silly stupid game that women played and he had been in the boat before. He had a good concision he did. He cared about Jinx he knew after Wally her guard would be up. So why did not being able to sleep with her bother him so much?

Maybe it was because she had given him so much at the club and it wasn't until they were in the car, AFTER he had told her to come back with him did she tell him that he wasn't going to anywhere tonight. He tried to reason with himself. She wasn't the typical fan girl. BUT she was Jinx. So that made all the stories about her, Wally had told not true then. So instead of pressing her he left it alone, hell with a view like that he could always find a quick solution in the bathroom.

"The shirt fits you better than it does me." He noted watching the shoulder slightly fall off her narrow pale shoulder. He licked his lips and began undressing himself. He kicked his shoes off and then unbuckled his belt and his jeans fell down to his ankles. His arm rose and his fingers gripped the back of his shirt and pulled it clean off his head. He could feel her eyes as they started down his freckled shoulders, and then down the panes of his chest. His six pack abs was also another reason so many girls flocked to him. He did a horrible job hiding the smile on his lips as his boxer briefs held nothing for the imagination. He was turned on by what he saw seconds earlier and he wasn't about to hide it either. The very tip of him poked out of the waist band, all standing attention for her.

She be sorry she missed out. He gave her a look before nodding. "Well I'm going to wash up before bed. Do you need to use the bathroom first?" He prayed her answer would be no.

**Raven felt her eyes stop right on the muscles that lined his chest. She suddenly had a strong desire to kiss and nip every single crevice his green body had to offer her. After a long moment of staring and her face flushing she grabbed his shirt and smelled it. A tiny smile pressed on her lips as she peeked back up at him. She stood and raised her arms, "will you help me?" She asked. There was something about being help by him. He took a step forward unsure of what she wanted. "Pull my dress up and off me?" She spoke thinking that she had made it pretty obvious.**

Jinx blushed, her cheeks tinted to almost the color of her hair, as she ran her tongue over her lips. Her body was hungry but she had more respected for both of them. She didn't mind Roy, and that peaked her interest. She shook her head slowly her eyes traveling over every delicious inch of him. "I'm good. Thank you. "She moved and jumped onto the bed with a playful smile as she crossed her ankles. She rose a brow. "What's that Tattoo of?"

**Gar stood in front of her and slowly unzipped her dress, his fingers brushing the soft skin hidden under it. His eyes watching hers. "Did you know your the most beautiful women I've ever seen. "He pulled it slowly off her body. Realizing her panties were still down in Jinx's car.**

Roy smile fell off his face as he looked down at the black ink on his body. It was a spiral tattoo that circled along his pectoral. One could it looked something like a tribal with the dark triangle shapes. He on the other hand knew better. He shrugged and placed a fake smile on his mouth. "I got this one in Cambridge." He stated like he was proud of the permanent mark when in actuality he had no recollection of the night. Instead of waiting for further explanation he moved on showing her his left bicep, "This was my first one." He pointed showing her the green ink on his shoulder. Over the the tattoo was a banner with the word 'Pesadilla.' The creature it self looked like a winged demon with the body of a snake. "Pesadilla means nightmare in Spanish and this is just one of many that haunt me from time to time." He explained flexing a bit. He switched sided and showed her his other shoulder that had a skull with a bow behind it. The teeth were replaced with arrow heads. "This was a very tribal tattoo, and my mentor hand one similar on his chest."

His eyes watch her curiously. "I'm going to get a scorpion above it I just haven't had time." He finished dropped his hands to the side. "What about you, Clover? You got any tats you're hiding on that perfect body?"  
 **  
Raven could help but feel her skin prick as goosebumps flooded along her legs and arms. She stepped out her dress and nodded. "You're making me blush Garfield." She murmured softly. Her right hand moved to her back as she unclasp her bra. She let it fall to the ground leaving her absolutely naked. She popped her hip out slightly as alcohol made her more confident than usual. She turned slightly and grabbed his shirt. Before she put it on she made a strange request. "Kiss me?"**

"Clover? " she asked tilting her head to the side. "I have one. And maybe I'll let you look for it one day. "She had hung on his every word as he displaced his works of art. "Go shower so I can cuddle you. " she said matter of factly.

**Gar didn't have to be asked twice, he pulled her inrush his strong arms and kissed her gently his hands cupping the back of her head. "Sleep in my arms tonight? "**

"Yes Clover. You're the one always saying you bad luck. I'm not going to let away with that." He smirked and began moving towards the bathroom by the way I never said I was going in to shower. I'm going in there to fix this massive boner you've caused." Roy was never one to beat around the bush. He grabbed his gym bag and gave her fleeting glance.

**Raven moaned in response. It didn't matter how she felt his kisses always made her feel like she was higher then the sky. The feeling of his bare chest against hers made her want to never wear clothes again if it meant she could wear him. She pulled away to look into his green gems. "Yes please." She whispered.**

Jinx smiled. "See I am bad luck, and you said wash up." She reminded. "You could just stay here and take care of that if you wanted." Her face was flush as she covered it with a pillow.

**Gar scooped her up in his arms taking her to his room. He carefully put his thumb on the scanner. It was much cleaner than when he'd been young. He carefully laid her on his bed before pulling off his shoes and pants.**

Roy scowled as he realized he indeed had said 'wash up'. He wanted to take her up on her offer, but he had other business to attend to. Flashing her a mischievous grin that when unseen thanks to a pillow. In a rash decision he dropped his bag and climbed on the bed essentially pinning her under him. He removed the pillow and looked at her confused eyes. Leaning down he kissed her, just like he had a club soft careful, not to scare her. He didn't want her to come to the conclusion that he was using every bit of control not do what he wanted. He would just love to pull her skimpy little panties down her delicious legs and fuck her senseless, but he wasn't going to. He was player not a raper.

With this he couldn't help but gently reach under the covers and gently stroke her exposed hip. "If I stayed in here I'd want you to watch and I know you don't want do that." He said before sucking on her perfect fat lip. Then with that moment he was up off her and treading back to the bathroom.

Once inside he decided that to avoid suspicion he would turn on the shower. He dropped his boxers freeing himself. Looking down at his erection he huffed and grabbed his shaft. "Stupid bitch." he muttered. As soon as he behind a close door, his anger got the best of him. He leaned against the counter and worked on himself. His eyes closed as each sensation sparked a feeling of euphoria. His mind wander as he thought about pinning Jinx to the bed with his strong shoulders. Taking her over and over until she begged to let go. He smiled at the thought of her whimpers and moans as he fucked her until he was satisfied. In every position possible. As he came he cursed her name for not being the one who got him off.

After cleaning up he brushed his teeth his eye never leaving his open gym bag. He figured he had about five minutes before it started hinting that something was going down besides just a hand job. Turned away as part of himself began to berate himself. His mind began to list off multiple reason why he shouldn't, just like it did every time he wanted shoot up. One your superhero. Well that was given and technically he had been taking a year off to do "solo" work. Two you're giving into your addiction. True. He was addicted but it wasn't something he was to worried about he was being careful and only using when it was absolutely dire. Three unlike most times he had a guest that knew him and had a criminal record. His eye twitched at the thought. He bit his cheek and looked back the bag.

He had to. It was dire. He grabbed his supplies and prep them. He took out his green lighter and began to melt the black drug. Once it was in liquid form he grabbed his belt from his pants. He wrapped it around his tight muscle a few times waiting for his vein to start to rise. He clenched his fist a few times, grabbing the needle. He pulled the plunger back sucking the fluid up inside. Raising it he looked for air bubbles. Not seeing any he flicked it with his finger for good measure. Looking down at his arm he pierced the vein and pushed the plunger in, sending sweet black evil straight into his blood stream.

He left the needle in his arm as he unwrapped his arm. Exhaling slowly he felt the sudden relief of the drug, began to work its magic. Once again he felt more like himself. Pulling the needle out he tucked it back into his small tin container.  
 **  
Raven took a deep breath of his smell that identified his room from others. She looked tired and felt exhausted as she grabbed his shirt and threw it on covering her naked self. The fabric was soft and seem to caress her skin. She sighed as she watched him.**

Jinx squirmed in the large king sized bed, she let her knees rub together. She thought about joining him in a sense. If he could play with himself so could she. It had been a long time she'd thought about a man. It was a nice change. She bit her lip enough out would still be red when he came out.

She shuttered as she found a towel to wipe her hand off before knocking on the bathroom door. "Having trouble big boy?" She asked leaning on the door.

**Beast boy smiled at her, he climbed into bed beside her. His messy hair falling into his eyes as he pulled her into his chest. He kissed her forehead with a smile. "Sleep Rae. You'll need it in the morning."**

Roy sat up straighter as if he had been caught, with his hand in the cookie jar. He shifted and shoved his items back into his bag. He cleared his throat cursing himself for being so long. He shut off the water and opened the door, absent mindlessly leaving his green lighter on the other side of the counter. His green eyes met hers a happy grin on his face. "I decide shower was good idea after all." He lied glad he and rinsed off in the shower before hand.

**She snuggled into the crook of his chest and nodded. "Okay don't leave in the morning okay?" She asked softly.**

Jinx tousled his damp hair. "I like your hair a mess. Makes you less perfect. " she walked back over to the bed. She once again launched herself in the air dropping onto the bed. "Tell me about yourself Red."

**Gar chuckled. "It's my room Rae I'm not going anywhere. "**

He walked after her and followed her movement he grabbed the blanket and tossed it to her side of the bed. "I'm a blanket hog's best friend." He smirked falling on to the left side of the bed. "I can't sleep with anything more than a sheet." He rested his hands behind his hand behind his head feeling like he was walking on cloud nine now. "What else do you want to know?"  
 **  
Raven fell into a deep sleep her hands in small balls that rested on his chest her cheek on his shoulder.**

"Anything your willing to share. " she curled into the blankets, the fact she was now underweight made her always cold. She curled up slightly info a position that made her feel safe as she watched him. Her face resting on her hand as she laid on her side. "You become a hero for the ladies or just a bonus?" She half teased, the idea the Wally may have let her secrets slip to his friend haunted her.  
 **  
Gar kept her close glad he kept both bottled water and Tylenol in his room. He was sure she'd want it in the morning. But over all he couldn't imagine a better birthday as he drifted to sleep.**

He got a far away look in his eye as he stared at the ceiling. "I was taught to be a hero, the ladies just seem to flock to something that can protect them." He stopped as he looked towards her. "What about you? Villain life always seemed to fit you better."

Jinx shrugged. "I'm just looking for where I fit. I can't seem to do anything right. I got tired of always watching my back." she looked down at the at the pillow."and I've never had trouble with the ladies myself."

"Oh? That's hot." He said slightly surprised. He shouldn't be he knowing that she had many secrets. "You ever indulged in said girls?"

Jinx laughed closing her eyes. "I don't play around if I'm in a relationship. I'm a one soul girl." She said as she let herself relax some. She had to admit she was very tired. Something she had been feeling more frequently.

"Oh..." He paused noticing her closed eyes. "I should have figured. So does some hold your soul right now little Clover?" He was mainly asking since she didn't really seem interested in him or what he was offering her.

"No. I'm still broken. I'm trying to fix myself I just don't seem to be getting anywhere with it. " she sighed her shoulders heaved softly. "I know I'm a catch, but all I can think is I'll never be enough." She moved a little closer.

"Well for what it's worth I'm broken too. And I avoid relationships like the plague because I can't be good enough. It a just not in my nature." He tossed her pink hair back glad that it was dark so he couldn't see the track mark on his arm.

She opened her purplish pink eyes. "I think you're good enough. Or could be if you tried. "She ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "You're just not going to get it with a fan. You need a real women. "

"Too bad I don't know any real women huh?" He jested

Jinx playful pushed her hands into his chest the bruise from earlier looking darker in the shadows. "Hey I'm still looking for a real man. "

"Sorry I'm not man enough for you." He teased once more.

"You might be if you tired. I require work Red. I'm not somebody you bed and leave. " She left her fingers on his strong chest her eyes closing again. Her breath slowing down sleep was winning .

Seeing exhaustion taking a hold of her he waited until he knew she was asleep. Once she was he slightly pulled away from her tiny body. Her words ringing in his ears as he stared at the dark shadows of the room. He should have drank more. He should have bought her own hotel room. He shouldn't have expected that she jump at the idea of a good fuck. _'I require work Red.'_ He sighed as he thought more on it. "Sorry Jinx, but I'm just not the type that you want to get involved with." came his confession then he turned over and force his body to sleep.


	4. Sleepovers and Secrets

**Raven awoke with a killer headache. She looked around the room slightly confused where she was. Closing them again she fought with her aching brain. She scratched at her violet locks and felt a sudden need to purge. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that drinking was never something she liked doing. Opening her eyes once more she focused at what she could remember. Garfield's party. The Club. Blue shitty drinks and a shit ton of hard liquor. Being an empath she only seem to take on other peoples inebriated emotions which in turn made her feel more wasted. She sighed once more eyeing a water bottle. She opened and began chugging it before it hit her.**   
**  
"Oh dear Azar." She mumbled as sudden memories of sex in the backseat of a car took hold. She looked to her side and saw one person that she rather see in this situation.**

Jinx woke up early, she had no idea how it happened but her head was laying on his chest, he arm draped over its broad expanse. Her one leg tangle around his. A soft blush creeping across her face as she tried to get up with our waking him. He mind trying to figure out when she became a cuddler. Or when he got so handsome.  
 **  
Gar opened his eyes he reached to his nightstand and picked up the medicine. "This will help beautiful. " his voice deep with sleep still. As he sat up the sheet feel from his body, the lines of his chest showing themselves as he streched a bit. He was waiting to see how she responded to what they'd done.**

He felt the girl began to stir twenty minutes earlier. He was a light sleeper and the tiniest even fraction of sound or movement woke him. Roy grabbed her waist and pulled her flush with himself. "Good Morning Clover." He mumbled his eyes still closed. He didn't feel nearly as embarrassed as she did, he was frankly use to this.  
 **  
Raven took the pills from his hand, her eyes never leaving the deep green that covered his skin. She took the pills with one giant gulp and then gave him a look. Exhaling slowly she sank back down into his warm faded gray blankets. After a moment of quietness she bit her lip and looked up at him. "So um... did I really give you part of my virginity in the backseat of a car?" She asked hoping that was just a terrible dream she made up in her head.**

"Hey Red, sorry I was trying to not wake you up." She said softly. Her heart raced a bit as her mind shifted through a mixture of thoughts. This felt nice, she chewed the inside of her lip. She then made a choice she was sure she was going to regret. She brought her lips down to his and kissed him.

**Gar eyes widened. "Yeah I guess you did. Had I known that I would have done you better." He was watching her hoping she didn't regret it as much as he thought she might.**

He smiled at her "I was awake twenty minutes before you ." He answered honestly. What he hadn't expected was her lips to feel like heaven when she kiss him. Moaning into her mouth he grabbed her back pulling her up as he sat up. She tasted like heaven and sin all rolled up into a tight perfect little body.

He grunted hoping she wouldn't pull away his hand gently tickled the exposed skin from the hem of his t shirt that she wore. Her hip bone very defined and he found himself wishing he knew the ways around her right little body.

**She was slightly surprised at his shock. "Did I not mention that before?" When had her sense of control completely disappeared from her grasp. Pulling down on her shirt she looked back up at him with her big violet eyes. "You did me more than fine. If I remember correctly."**  
  
Jinx moaned with him, her kiss leaving tiny little shocks over his lips. Her hands moved slowly over his chest causing the same pleasurable little sparks. She let her tongue reach out and touch his bottom lip. Her eyes closing slowly as she moved to slip into his lap. Forgetting she'd never put her panties back on the night before.

**Gar smiled and leaned down his hand cupped her cheek. His lips slowly pressing into hers. He wanted at least one last kiss before she ran from him.**

Roy head spun as electricity coursed through his veins. Feeling her climb on to his lap on willed him on. Fueling his fire like she was pure gasoline. Arching against her body he could feel the morning arousal starting to pulse under her body. His left hand drifted slow and steady until he found something of interest. She was groomed well and he found her lack of pubic hair, even more of a turn on. Moving like a cat trying to catch its prey. His finger petted her clit with soft curious strokes.  
 **  
Raven felt herself start to melt like water being poured over a glass of ice. It cracked and stirred in her very soul. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into her.**

Jinx whimpered, her hips jumped at his touch. Her skin was soft like silk. She was quickly getting just as turned on as him. Her hips rocked as she grinding against his.

**He found himself pining her to the bed, his tongue ribbing over her bottom lip as he pressed his body into hers. God he loved how she felt against him.**

He continued his magic on her. Wanting to create the same spark that she seemed to be doing to him. Snaking his tongue along with hers he fought to keep his breath steady. It was that fucking amazing noise she was making. Moving his hand down his fingers touched her finding that she was warm and wet. He shifted his weight as his own need felt like it was on fire. He wanted to stop respect her.

But how could he when she was so  _intoxicating?_  
 **  
Raven gasped is surprise as her body was pushed into the mattress. Her body naturally arched against his. Her chest heaving into his. He tasted like the clearest water and she couldn't get enough she was so thirsty.**

Jinx whimpers were now full blown moans. She key her nails over his skin. Her tongue danced with his before she sucked on his. She was losing her breath herself as she pulled away taking a slow long breath. "Roy. ." Her voice was lusty as she wiggled. "What if I changed my mind? Let's just have fun..."  
 ****  
Gar ran his hand up her leg as he kissed from her lips over to her neck. "How about I give you a time you can remember? "He asked his hips pushed to hers.  
  
Roy gripped her shoulder and somehow pulled away from her spell binding lips. "Jinx." His voice deep unlike his playful lust one. "If we start I won't be able to stop." It was a warning that she couldn't go back on. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop the demon inside that desperately wanted to be let out. With his laden eye he pleaded for her to say yes because Lord knew if she didn't he would be shooting up the rest of his stash.

**Raven rocked her body moaning deeply. "Okay." Came her small voice. Her head falling letting him have more access to her flesh.**

Jinx nodded as she swallowed hard. She pulled off his shirt, she had a small Mandala tattooed between her shoulder and neck. It was no bigger than a quarter. If you didn't know better you'd think it looked raised. It was definitely fresh, maybe a few weeks old. She looked to him. "If your clean. . I'm on the pill." Her voice was almost a moan.

**He moved to her ankle, he started with soft kisses. His rough tongue touching her soft warm skin. He slowly moved his way up nipping at the back of her knee. The a long lick over the curve of her hip as he pushed the shirt up. He breathed in her scent, with a gentle purr. He slowly slid is tongue through her delicate folds.**

Using his strength he flipped her over on to her back. He wasted no time, his fingers buried into her sweet core, he didn't want any excuse to stop. Jinx was tall with legs that made the men drool. Being a woman she had the smallest hips he'd seen, but what he loved was her the middle of her. Her hips, and her taunt stomach. Roy had a theory about boobs the bigger the were the bigger the bitch. Jinx was small, she maybe be able to sport a B cup that is on the days she actually ate.

Something that would be disappointed to others wasn't a big deal for him. He watched as her whole body seemed to shutter and spasms under his fingers. He found that while she like the thrusting feeling as soon as he found her g spot she like better when his long fingers stroke it rapidly. Just like the action he was doing with his fingers he was telling her to come. Trust him.  
 **  
Raven arched her back as soon as his tongue reached her she gasped and opened her legs wider and digging her left heel into the mattress, propping her knee up, to give him a better angle. She wondered how she went so long without oral. It suddenly made her wish she would never have to go with out it again. She whispered his name with an desperate breath as his tongue circled her favorite spot she loved. "That feels like heaven." she mumbled tugging softly on his green hair.**

Jinx's tiny body arched high, her long legs were solid muscle. Her knees bent to give him access to what he wanted. Her moans were slowly growing louder as her eyes closed and her lips parted. She clutched at the blankets under herself trying desperately to get a hold on somethings. She'd never been with a guy who made her a priority. It was always a race to see who came first. And it normally wasn't her.

Her body arched higher, pulled tight like his bow. He knew how to pull her string, there was no doubt to that. Her body shook around his fingers as she saw stars.."mmmmm Roy."

**Gars smile grew as he lucked the taste of her desire from his lips. He let his tongue dive back into its new playground. It swirled first over her pleasure button before sucking on it softly. Tugging on it between his lips, before letting his tongue explore deeper. "You're my heaven. "**

He watched delighted as her face showed the pure raw emotion she couldn't hide behind. Feeling her body succumb to what he was doing. "Yes my little Clover?" He asked leaning down to kiss her. His fingers were removed and gently stroked her clit. He removed his underwear and threw it over his shoulder. His smirk showed how proud he was his body. He leaned back down and began kissing her scent from her skin. He moved into the space of her legs and brushed the head of himself up and down her.  
 **  
Her legs shook as orgasm moved up through her core, her stomach and straight to her brain. She whimpered and rose her hips off the bed. "Oh Gar." She spoke low finally come down from her high.**

Jinx kissed him deeply with need filed sparks between them. Her body aching for him she hooked her leg around his waist and pulled him with one fluid motion so he was buried deep inside her. Her moan echoing into his mouth.  
 **  
He let her ride out the pleasure miming it. He licked her clean smirking up at her he slowly pushed two fingers inside her. Searching for her g-spot with each purposeful thrust. "Yes Rae?"**

He wanted to say that he fell into her with ease. Or even that he slid in but that would be a lie. The force of her leg and being caught off guard he slammed into her. Groaning he opened his eyes to look at her face. Seeing only pleasure he smirk rising his hip up and then repeated the action. God she was tight he could tell she had been deprived for a long time. His body shook as he pulled out of her with a loud pop. "Come on I have a better angle." He slightly traced her tattoo before he guided her body up took her from behind. "Christ." He mumbled. "You're tighter than I imagined."

**She wiggled on the bed he wasn't letting her come all the way down before he was trying to coax another mind shattering orgasm out of her. His fingers hit that spot over and and over. The fire only starting to rage as she build up to another orgasm.**

Jinx moaned and followed his lead. She hit her poor head on the hotel head bored with her legs far enough apart to give him what he wanted. "Does it feel good? " she asked in a breathy voice her lust building. God how she missed feeling full.  
 **  
Gar watched her face as he then let his thumb brush over her clit, as his fingers pumped in an out of that spot. He loved watching her, as much as his own body ached for her he couldn't stop watching her ride out the waves of pleasure he was giving her.**

He smiled as he could sit and watch himself disappeared inside her body all day but as he pleasure grew he found himself wanting hers to as well. "God it feels better good." He leaned to her one hand on her hip the other on the other side flicking her clit with every thrust. He knew with her perfect body that he had chosen correctly to be patient.

**Raven cried out her body give in to him. With her legs shaking She begged for him to take her.**

Jinx felt herself growing tighter with each thrust. Her moans louder as she entire body shook. Pleasure surged through her body as she came around him. Hard. No other way to describe it, she slammed herself down against him.

**Gar moved up her body kissing her as his hands searched guys night stand for a condom. Once he found one and got it on he slowly let himself slid into her with a deep purr like growl.**

He moved at speed he was even impressed with as he felt her body orgasming for him. And fuck was it amazing. He'd never lie he always told the truth. He had been with many women. All ranging in shapes sizes and nationalities. Not once had he made someone orgasm like that. He gripped her hips wanting, no needing release. Knowing her orgasm wouldn't last he sped up still inching towards his pleasure.

Her walls began to loosen once more and he grunted angrily with himself. He was close so close but not close enough to come with her. Continuing he only kept her under him pounding selfishly into her body. He didn't know how long it took but he only prayed that she wouldn't be too upset that he continued his assault on her beautiful body.

Finally he did reach that glorious end and fell onto her back. His heart racing and sweat clinging to his chest. "Sorry." He mumbled pulling out of her.  
 **  
Raven moaned as he slid into place. "Oh." She whispered as if suddenly came clear once again he fit like a dream. She bucked her hips up her nails gripping his shoulder. He was so filling and it made her only love the feeling more.**

Jinx collapsed under his, her nails having left scratches of the back of the headboard. Her shoulders were shaking still. "No I'm sorry, you just had me wound so tight. .. and it's been so long. " her own heart racing as she fought to get enough air. "I hope I didn't disappoint you." She said weakly. She been broken, it was clear then get feisty spirit was hidden deep away from the world.

**Gar moaned as he thrust deep into her. His mouth finding hers as his hand gave her extra stimulus. He knew he wouldn't last long in her prefect body.**

He exhaled feeling like he had exasperated. He reached over and grabbed her pulling to his body his hand tangling in her hair. "Clover that was the best experience I've ever had. And trust me I've had a lot. Sometimes I underestimate my own power." He dropped his voice to all the sincerely he could manage. "Jinx in all honesty as long as your not in relationship of course, please come to me. Let me take care of you. It kills me that you were so pent up." He was shocked by his own words but he was speaking straight from the heart.

**Raven kissed him back her own body humming in delight. "Garfield!" She cried into his mouth as he hit her spot perfectly**.

For a split second old Jinx shown through. "Of course I'm the best you've had. I'm me. " she winked at him stretching as she thought in things. "Nothing serous? "She asked as she watched him.  
 **  
Gar moaned angry at himself for already being so close. But her sounds, the way she said his name, how perfect she took to him he was in edge. "Rae-ven" his voice shook as he did his best to hold back. He only hoped she was close again. His moans mixing with hers as he hit it a second and third time.**

Seeing her old side back so did his return. He briefly let go of her just leaving his hand on her side. His eyes were curious as he wondered if she meant nothing serious between them or was she confirming that she'd only want to as long as she wasn't in serious relationship. Figuring the latter he smirked. "I don't actually know the meaning of that word." He gave her look that told her to be serious. "Jinx its just an offer. I am not going asking you to be my girlfriend or anything."  
 **  
Raven clung to his green flesh as she felt her walls clench around him. Every nerve in her body sparked and burned alive. Small gasps was all she could manage as her eye lids fluttered shut and her teeth ground into her lip. The entire world fell away to the point of where it was only her and the magical things he was doing to her.**

Jinx nodded, she moved to slid off the bed. She found that her legs felt like jello as she grabbed the nightstand to keep upright. A small blush on her cheeks. She reached for her dress with her non bruised arm, she knew she couldn't refuse. Not when fucking him felt that good. "Okay, I'm down. Just don't go falling in love with me. I mean I know I'm the most amazing women on the planet. But at least try not to. " she winked at him pulling her dress on.

**Gar lost it at her walls closing around him. He thrust himself in as deep as he could feeling himself jump over the edge with her. His shoulders moved with each breath. "RAE!"**

"Ha. Ha. Right. I can honestly say that won't be a problem. Women fall for me not the other way around." He responded. He watched her closely before getting up himself. "Do you want me to take you home? Or to Titans Tower? Your car is there right?"

**There was a loud crash as his dresser fell over scattering various items across his floor. She winced at the noise but kept her gaze up on him. Out of breath she spoke carefully, "I didn't know sex could feel like that." She kept her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. There was something magical of the aftermath both their bodies humming in delight and he still was inside her his body on top of hers. His head in crook of her neck and his heart hammering out of control**

"I would love a lift to Titian Tower. Sunshine has all my keys. " she turned to him with a smirk. As she pulled on a one of her shoes. "Thanks Red."

**Gars breath bounced of the delicate skin of her neck as she spoke. "To be honest neither did I." he lifted himself a bit with a smile. He took a deep breath not wanting to pull away yet.**

Roy cocked his head in fashion that said he understood. He stood and when into the bathroom, picking his clothes as he when. "I'll be just a minute." He started the shower and hopped in. He smirked to himself as he thought about how perfect her little body was. Once he was out of the shower he looked at himself in the mirror, his eyebrows furrowed. "Getting scruffy man." He noted his long hair dripping down on his shoulders. His hand rubbed his haired chin and decided he do a better grooming job when he got home. "At least my awesome red beard is coming in nicely." He joked at the reflection in the mirror. He shook the excess water from his hair and dressed in his jeans from last night at shirt that had torn of sleeves. He came out of the bathroom like a new man, and smelling like smokey musk scent. "Lets blow baby doll." He jested moving out.

He drove straight to a Starbucks drive thru and gave her side glance as the woman said, "Can I take your order?"

"Just one moment." He murmured not even directing his attention to the speaker. "What will it be?"

**Raven kept her body completely still as she counted his breaths. "You're sort of amazing." She whispered looking up at his green emeralds. Just then her commutator. went off somewhere in the room. She didn't remember even bringing in there. Using her powers she kept her left arm draped over him keeping him right next to her while her right arm grabbed the black engulf commutator. She began reading her messages mostly from Rob telling her that with Roy bailing early on the party, Cy was in charge of getting a lot of people home last night since she had Jinx car.**

**Speaking of Jinx that was her next message that just came in, telling her she was on the way and to get "decent." Smiling softly she kissed his ear. "Gar, I have to get up, Jinx is coming to get her car and I'm pretty sure I have a lot of explaining to do."**

Jinx had her hair pulled up, she sighted as she threw away another handful of hair. She was losing the battle with her hair and she knew it. She let out a sigh before smiling up at him when he came out.

She looked up at him with a smile. "Caramel Apple Cider hot please. "She said fidgeting with the hem of her dress. She felt gross in two day old clothes. Jinx laughed as she put her own phone down.  
 **  
Gar kissed her gently. Before he smirked. "Yeah, I should clean out the back of jinx's car. "He slowly stood up grabbing clothes he would wait to shower. He rather enjoyed smelling of her. "Thanks for making my birthday one I'll never forget. "**

Turning his head back he rattled off the order to her, "Grande coffee black. With a splash of creme, a vanilla scone, and Grande hot caramel apple cider." He finished and pulled up to the next window. She didn't specify which size so he just when with his normal size. He turned down the rock music that was playing in the car and pulled out a twenty.

"Hey Beautiful! How's the morning treating you?" He beamed up at the brunette barista. She handed him his changed and smiled a thousand dollar smile at him.

"It's bright and sunny out and I've only got forty five minutes left. So life is pretty amazing." She turned and grabbing the order and repeating what he wanted. Taking the last item he raised his cup up.

"Well I hope your day only gets better." He stated like smooth chocolate.

She nodded looking at Jinx. "You as well."

**She shifted looking around the room. She had no clothes and she didn't want to sneak down the hallway with nothing on. She frowned at his last. Comment. Something tugged on her guts and made her feel like she had just had a one night stand.**   
**  
Well one night stand and one morning stand. She bit her lip as she wish she had a more clear head. "Don't mention it." Then she evaporated into thin air. She was quick to dress not knowing Jinx arrival time. She walked down to the main foyer thinking about how dumb she was. She had let her teammate fuck her not once but twice. But why did that feel like he wasn't interested in anything else? Maybe that's all she was to him some sort of conquest that he finally got to have. Now he could move on.**

Jinx just smiled taking a slow drink of heaven, praying it wouldn't make her sick again. That was the last thing she needed. "You're such a smoother talker Red." She was testing the waters her eyes closed.

**It wasn't long before he walked into the main room. The smile still firmly planted in his lips. He reacted in his pocket and came out with her new underwear. "So I was thinking maybe you'd like to catch dinner sometime? " he said almost not wanting to give her back her panties. He had also found their discarded condom.**

He gave her a knowing sideways glance as he took a long drink of his coffee. "I have to be. Ladies don't know what their missing out on if you don't tell them." he responded chucking. It wasn't long before he pulled into the underground tunnel that took them straight up the the garage. At the gate he typed in the code and placed his finger print on the scanner. One they were let in he parked his car at a safe distance from anything else. He didn't want anything hurting his baby.  
 **  
She blushed as she took the underwear and store it under her cape. She raised an eyebrow at him and wondered if she heard correctly. "You want to take me to dinner?" Her eyes narrowed. "You mean like with Cy?" The three third wheels were often hanging out together.**

Jinx climbed out of the car slowly she felt dizzy. She did her best to not show any sign of weakness around her friends. "I can't wait to get home and shower. " she said more to herself then him. "Thanks for the great morning."

**"Well I was hoping for just us... But if that is what you want I can ask him too. " his ears twitched. "They are here. " he said with sigh. He knew she'd be busy for the rest of the day.**

He got out taking his coffee with him. He walking and saw the Raven and Gar waiting for them. He flashed a smile at Raven. "Rave you're looking perfect this morning." Then he turned his attention to gar holding out his fist for a bro greeting. "The Gar Man." He announced with a smirk. "How was the birthday?"  
 **  
She smiled as her face flushed. "I'd actually love just us." She replied quietly she smiled at Roy but her main attention was on her friend. As soon as she saw her she wrapped her in a hug. "How was your night. Did Roy keep you away from... Him?"**

**Gar bumped fists with him his smile growing on his lips. "Best yet. " he ran a hand through his mess hair. "How was your night?"**

Jinx nodded she leaned a little heavier on her friend than age had meant too. She felt clammy. "Yeah, he was a true hero last night. " She wondered if Raven would catch sight of her bruise. "Where did you run off to last night.?"

Roy shrugged. "It was fine. I had that beauty queen in my bed all night." He commented knowing exactly how it sounded. He gave his friends a glance and then he finished off his coffee. He moved across the floor. "I should get going I have a meeting I have to get to. He gently touch Jinx shoulder and then kiss her softly. "Remember our deal Clover." He whispered so only she would here. "Great seeing you all." Then he was off back into his sport car.

**Raven looked at her as if she was reading her soul. She could tell that she enjoyed herself with Roy but something was eating at her something she couldn't find out until they were alone. She gave Gar a quick glance and then felt her face flush. "Um so drinking and dancing made for an interesting night. And I'm apologizing advance."**

Jinx smiled add age took her friends arm. "To your room sunshine. I want to hear all about it. " she said having shuttered at his words. She took a step with her friend waving at Gar.

**Gar smirked at his friends as he watched both sets leave. He was proud of himself he had a date with his bird.**

Raven smiled as she grasp her friend hand. "First things first." She pulled her into the bathroom. She locked the door and unclasped her cloak. "I still have party on me from last night. I understand it's not home but would you want to shower?" She asked looking at her curiously.

Jinx smiled at her as she reached down and picked up the panties that fell to the ground. "I would love a shower. I feel gross." She smiled more. "Is that an offer to join you in the shower? "

Raven blushed forgetting in that moment that she had the underwear underneath. She threw off her leotard and climbed into the shower. "We got to save water somehow." She answered letting the warm water coat her skin. And hair.

Jinx stripped of her clothes. She knew her been was a mess of bruises and scratches. But she figured Rae would blame Roy. She climbed in behind her. She's just rinse her hair. At least that was her plan.

Raven gave her friend a look and the she grabbed the shower head. "Here hold this and sit down so I can reach ." She then grabbed her lavender shampoo, pouring some in her hand began to wash the girls pink locks. She gently massaging the soap into her scalp and down to the ends. "So Gar took the rest of my virginity last night ." She whispered softly using her flexible fingers to work in the soap.

Jinx knew there was no point in arguing about getting her hair washed. She also knew pink strands of loose hair would be wrapping around Rae's fingers. "How was it sunshine? " she asked excitedly.

Grabbing the head of the shower she rinsed out Jinx hair barely noticing that an abnormal amount of hair was going down the drain. Once she was rinsed Raven did the same watching her own hair. "It was better than I thought possible..." Feeling her face flush. "So speaking of which we sorta did it in the back seat of your car." She winced feeling like a complete loser. "Who does that? Who loses their virginity in the back seat of a car?"

"A hell of a lot of people. Most in high school. But a lot of people. I was outside." she shrugged. "So you his girl now? " she asked standing up she looked over her friends body. "I'll miss playing with you. "

Raven stomach clenched as she looked at her perfect pink gems. "He.. well.. I... " She was mess trying to fingure out her words. "Nothing has really been talked about yet." Grabbing her forearm she frowned looking at the bruise. "Did Roy do this to you?" She asked her voice strong and serious.

"No wally" she said looking at her. "What do you want Rae?"she asked looking at her with curious eyes. She was tired and didn't feel like talking about him.

Raven frowned. "Was Roy good to you?" She asked softly. Her hands gently touching her hip.

Jinx smirked. "He's a good fuck that's for sure. "She licked over her own lips. "How about Gar?"

Raven softly smiled at her friend and nodded. "I'm glad. Gar was a perfect gentleman, I don't have another man to compare him to, not that matters though." She washed her body and handed the body wash to the pale girl. "Are you okay? You seem upset." She inquired her eyes full of concern feeling her friends emotion.

Jinx quickly got cleaned up. "Just tired sunshine. "She said with a soft smile. "I'm thinking about going home for a week or two. It's been a while you know? " she reached for the shower curtain ready to get out.

Raven looked down at their feet, wondering if Jinx was lying or not. She stepped out of shower and brushed her cheek. Before she was thinking about anything she step forward and capturing her mouth with hers.

Jinx shrugged and then kissed the smaller girl back. Her hands moving into her purple locks. She was tired, that was how life worked for her. She shivered against her friends wet body.

As Raven kissed her she tried to portray her feeling for her friend. She care about her and she was worried about her. What Raven didn't know just what Jinx buried deep down. Her lips were soft and Raven loved the sweet taste of Apple on her mouth. Her hand trailed up her body pressing softly against her stomach and then her ribs.

Jinx kissed her back now playing with the other women's pouty lip. She hoped Rae didn't play with her tattoo. She pulled away with a smile. "I'm okay Rae nothing has changed since yesterday, or even last week." She grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped them in it.

She pressed her head against her chest, "okay Jinx. Do you want to go home? or do you want stay here? You can sleep in my bed." She offered

Sleep sounded so nice she didn't care where. She figured this would make her friend feel better. "If you'll cuddle me then here. "She said softly.

Raven didn't even bother getting dress. Before she teleported them to her room. She sent messages to her teammates telling them she was out for the day. She grabbed her blankets and tucked in next to her friend. "You know you're my best friend right? You can tell me anything." She whispered wrapping her arms around her middle.

Jinx smiled. "You're mine to Rae."she meant every word she said as she put her hand over the smaller girls. She felt like she was protecting her but keeping her secrets buried. She cared more about her than herself.

Raven kept her close until they were both fast asleep

Jinx slept almost peacefully in Raven's arms for a good chunk of the spent the evening discussing who had a better morning before Jinx left with a smile and seemingly better attitude.


	5. Chapter 5

 After a few days she texted Roy. She thought for a minute.  _'Hey, I have a flight to catch tonight. What do you say I stop in for a visit?"_

 

 

 

It took Roy a while to respond. He had left his phone in his car while he talked to his dealer. After getting a generous supply he couldn't help but feel like he was ready to conquer world. He always did after a meeting. He stared at his phone for a long while before typing back.  
_  
"You want me to come to you?"_

Jinx thought of it.  _"I'm not sure we'd fit very well in the back of my car. I mean if you wanted to come and give me a lift to the airport I'd  
make sure it was worth your time."_  she had already packed so she didn't have anything to hide.

He frowned for a brief second before texting back.

_"Absolutely, I can be there in about thirty when do you need me?"_

Jinx smirked to herself. Sending a first text of  _"deep inside me."_  the a second of  _"oops you said when not where."_

Roy stared at the first text for a long while feeling his body jump to life. He exhaled slowly his fingers rapidly typing out a response.  
_  
"Careful, you keep talking like that I'll be there in ten."_

_"Don't get caught Red."_  was all she typed back. she was going to enjoy herself before she went. And he was going on that ride with her.

He nearly cough as he read the next one.  _"I never get caught. I'm superhero remember?"_

His engine roared to life as he peeled out of the parking structure and on to the interstate. Down the high way he was glad it was the middle of the afternoon and rush hour wasn't as bad as it usually was. He whipped in and out of traffic and sped at a speed that wound even make the great Flash would be proud of. He never been to Jinx's apartment, so it took him a minute to type her address into his GPS.

He pulled into the apartment complex and parked with out a care. He took his gym bag placed in the trunk and smirked looking at his phone. Fifteen minutes.. it wasn't ten but it was damn near close. Walking up the steps he knocked on the black door. He had his classic grin placed on his face as the door swung open.

He was in black jean and red muscle shirt with black sunglasses.

Jinx smirked as she opened the door, she was in a tiny teddy that clung to her curves. "You're late." she joked pulling him inside. "What do you think of handcuffs Red?" she ran her tongue over her lips.

He smirked at he looked at her outfit. "Looks like I'm not dressed for the occasion." He noted his hands resting on her hips. Leaning to her neck he softly kissed her skin. "They are my favorite kind of bracelet."

Jinx turned away from him waking towards her room. "Get naked. " she said with a firm but playful voice.

That wasn't hard. He shed his clothes as he when. Shoes first, shirt and than pants. He dropped his boxers exposing his hard erection to her.

Jinx smirked as she pushed him down on her bed climbing over his body with her own ever shrinking body. She grabbed the hand cuffs of her night stand she pushed them through the metal bars of her headboard locking him in.

"There really isn't anything small about you is there Red?" She ran her hands up his thighs. She wrapped her hand around him before letting her tongue taste him. Her eyes watching him.

He noticed that she was much thinner than the last time they were together. But he didn't have time to ponder it before she was handcuffing him to the bed. He didn't say a word as she moved down to his dripping cock. He laughed for a moment at her words. "I'm glad my body can please you."

As her mouth found him he moaned deeply and let his eye roll back inside his head. "Fuck." He whispered looking her. He knew she could taste him and that seemed to make the fantasy better.

Jinx smirked liking the control she felt she had. Her tongue swirled around him before her mouth slowly engulfed him. She rocked her hips slightly, the idea of giving him pleasure turning her on. She let her hand pump him as she moved up and down with her mouth. Her lips giving him the gentle electric pulses she knew he'd grow to love.

His wrist strained on the cuffs but he arched his hips up hoping for the best feeling. She knew what she was doing and that was quite uncommon find. A loud groan fell as he looked at her. "DDo you want a warning?" He asked with a stutter.

Jinx ran her tongue over his underside with a slow smile. "Awe my pretty boy thinks I'll let him finish like this huh?" she now teased him as she kissed up the center of his chest. She bit his shoulder, licked over his neck and suckled on his earlobe before speaking in a breathy moan. "The only place your cuming today is deep inside me. " her warm breath echoing in his ear.

"Pretty boy?" He muttered than he groaned once more at the feeling of her light body on him. "Show me then." he moaned arching up off the bed.

"I don't think you want it. " she said coyly ruining her fingers up and down his length then playing with his tip.

He gave a half chuckle, and then licked his lips. "Clover I want you I think my body is telling you it wants you."

Jinx smiled as she kissed him before slamming down on him. Taking him in as deep as she could. Her hands on his chest, her nails digging slightly into the skin. She moved with long powerful strides bouncing on the balls of he feet. She was watching his face as she reached down to play with her own clit.

The entire thing was too much to handle for him. It suddenly occurred to him that as she speared her body on him she was fiery, feisty, and sexy. "Jinx!" He cried out as the metal from the hand cuffs cut into his skin. He was memorized by the feeling and how she used her own finger to simulate her own pleasure. He made a very interesting noise as she sped up, his hips making contact with every stride she made. How was it that he had fucked hundreds of girls but not one compared to this? To her?

His breath staggered as he watched the girl bounce on him, using him for her needed libido. Lucky for him he was more than willing to help especially when it felt like this. The best part was she was confident and knew that it felt better than any heaven or any drug that he could buy. His grunts grew needed and desperate as stared at her fucking him like it was the last thing she'd ever get the pleasure of doing. It hit him like slap to his face. He would never get fucked like this again by anyone. She in that sense was pure magic.

Jinx whimpers were growing louder as her rhythm picked up. The lace of her Teddy bright against her pale skin. Her walls were tightening around him, she let her head tilt back sure was doing her best to make him fall first, but God did this feel good. She changed her angle slightly allowing him to sink in to her. She ran her nails over his skin watching it turn pink.

Giving her everything he possibly could he arched up. Feeling the tip of him hit against her walls specifically that rough one made him hum with euphoria. This body was something he could get use to her personally was something he could appreciate.

He could see her desire dripping down I him and on to the sheets. He gasped as erection hardened inside her to the point where it was painful. As soon as fell back down on him he let go. Just like her promise he came deep inside her tight little body.

That sent her flying her feet digging in a bit deeper, her moan almost a cry. "Roy!" her body jerked as her walls held him deep inside herself. It took her a good moment to come down from the high of it all. Her tiny frame shaking as she leaned up and released him from the handcuffs. While trying to catch her breath she smirked at him.

He tried to focus on his breathing, he remembered how to do it right? Inhale exhale, Inhale, exhale.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

He looked up at her and let his smile show how proud he was. "Shit Jinx, you are quiet a vixen." He replied not even paying any attention to the red rings around his wrists.

Jinx smirk grew as she climbed off him slowly, she took her own deep breath. "Now I'm all sweaty. I should probably take a shower so I don't stink out the plane."she was shaky on her feet. "I told you I'm a real women. "

He nodded. "You want company?" his voice as thoughts of water running down her body made him squirm.

"Sure if you want to I'd love some. "She let the left over fabric hit the floor. She looked at him over her shoulder.

He moved off the bed rubbing his wrist. He smirked looking at paleness of her back. "Where you going Clover?" He questioned following her into the plain bathroom. He started the shower and smiled spying something he was hoping she had.

"India. Haven't been home for a while. " she climbed into the shower. She almost purred as the warm water caressed her skin.

He nodded and climbed in after her. "I didn't realize you were from that area. I haven't been back there since I was a teen." He stated watching her carefully.

"There is a lot about me I keep to myself. "She grabbed her scrubby and lathered it up with sweet pea body wash. She was watching him as she got clean.

He continued to study her. He loved watching her lather as soap bubbles cascaded down her pale skin. It made him want to kiss every inch of her body. Once she moved to turn off water he stopped her grabbing her hips and pulling him to her. "What time is you flight?" His voice low.

"7:30." She said softly, she liked up at him her eyes lighting soft for once. Like he'd caught her off guard. She has to be there by 5:30 airport rules but it was only just after three.

"Good thing I can drive fast." He whispered then kissed her deeply. His mouth was fervent and needy once more. There was something about doing something in a hot steamy shower, and thanks to her it was very hot and steamy. Slipping his tongue into her mouth he back her up against the title wall. One thing was clear he couldn't get enough of her, and for some reason he didn't know why.

His hand dipped down and grabbed her leg wrapping around his hip. Then he reached up and grabbed the shower head, tangling the hose around his hand. His lips didn't leave hers but he changed the setting to pulsing get then he placed it between them so it could hit her clit.

Jinx cried out into his mouth, her legs holding tight to him. She bit his bottom lip and rubbed herself into his length. She was quick to excite, and he already had her wet and wanting more.

He smiled as the warm water hit her, making her moan. "How does that feel little clover?" He asked moving his lip from her mouth and moving down her wet neck. He could see how excited she was getting so he took his fingers and stroke her before slipping them into her body.

"Amazing." her hands gripped at his shoulders as he worked her. She arched high for him. Her eyes fluttering closed as her moans grew louder and longer.

His fingers began working on her exploring her walls finding each and every spot. She one to the left that made her gasp but just center right was one that made her walls tighten around the pads of his finger tips. He focused on that spot and groaned into her neck. She was making that noise again and he found himself shuttering. He wanted to take her again but not yet. No first she had to cry out his name.

He spend up and told her, "Come little clover."

It came out a slow breathy moan. "R-roy." Her body arching to the breaking point. Her walls holding his fingers, pulling them in deeper. He had gotten both his wishes.

He moved breathing for her as he looked at her, with his bright green eyes. "You're magical." He responded watching her experience orgasm was the best sight he had seen in a long time. He pulled his fingers out of her and placed them in his mouth his eyes never leaving hers. He was pretty proud of himself. He ran the shower head over her legs and between her lips before placing back into its holder. Then he turned off the shower. Grabbing a two towels and wrapping one around his waist.

"Well it is what I do. " she was fighting to breath as she looked to him with a lustful look. She ran her fingers over his harden length. "You satisfied now? "She asked hoping she still tasted sweet even with her meds in her system. She took the towel he offered to her.

His body ached under her touch. Then he grabbed her easily picking her up bridal style. "Almost." He carried her back to the room and placed her front of her small vanity. He took her hands and placed them flat on the hard wood. He took her towel off exposing the beautiful body to him. Knocking her legs apart he smiled devilishly as he gripped himself he pumped up down before guiding back into her body. He moaned and gripped her hips loving the feeling of her.

He leaned in and kissed her earlobe. "If I could fuck you every day I'd fly you to India myself." He picked up the pace and before he could stop he thrust to the very end of him forcing her to take all of him.

"Jinx. He moaned as he came in her once again. "This my second favorite way to fuck you."

With every thrust she moaned and worked to keep up with him. She felt her knees going weak as she tried to keep up with how she would normally be. She took all of him with both ease and a tight feel. Like he had to push to fit in.

She was working to catch her breath. "What's the first? " Her lips were parted as she found herself close still. Good god did he know how to work her body.

He reached around and rubbed her over sensitive and swollen clit. "You on top. Just like you did to me. Watching you touch yourself and then coming all over me was so hot.". He mumbled into her ear pulling out from her.

Jinx found herself coming again but this time when she saw stars it was followed by black. Pure pitch darkness, her body collapsed her face heading for the vanity top.

There were two main factors aided in saving her pretty face from hitting the wood top. First if not being for the mirror Roy would have never seen it coming. He watched as her pale color drained from her face and then her arms buckled lunching her forward. Second was the fact that his arm was snaked around her body so as soon as felt her falling forward he caught her.

"Shit Jinx." He cursed picking her up into his arms. He moved her body to the bed watching her carefully.

She weighed nearly nothing truly feeling tiny in his arms. Her body took a deep long breath acting like it finally remembered what it should be doing. A few seconds later her eyes fluttered under their pale lids as she caught her breath and opened her eyes blushing.

He shifted as he watched her cat eyes flutter open. "There she is." he commented mostly to himself. Swiping away her hair from her face. "You okay?"

"Sorry Roy... guess I forgot to breath." He nodded accepting her answer.

She knew it had nothing to do with that but it was the best she could come up with. _'Oh I haven't eaten in two days because the medicine I'm taking make me feel like shit,'_ didn't seem like a good way to start out her trip. She ran a hand over her face.

"You locked your knees, forgot to breath." His eyes narrowed for moment and licked his lips. "Probably haven't eaten today. I am hitting all the points?" He asked. Catching her tiny look of surprise he shrugged as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "Jinx, I'm not dumb or blind. But not going to berate you for eating habits." He got off the bed and gave her a smirk. "Get dress we have to get you to the airport." He grabbed his clothes and began getting dress.

He couldn't judge her, not when he had secrets of his own. She had yet to notice his dark circles or the track marks on his skin. If she had noticed she chose not to comment so he wasn't going poke her faults either.

She looked embarrassed, at his words. She got up and dressed with out saying a word. She didn't think he was either dumb or blind. She was in denial if anything. She has seen his dark circles but not the track marks. She figured like most hero's he had trouble sleeping at night. They'd all seen some dark shit.

Once dressed she grabbed her larger suitcase and moved towards her front door, "thanks for the lift, and the amazing afternoon. "

He gave her a hearty grin and grabbed his sunglasses and her suitcase for her. "It more of a pleasure for me." Then he walked out and put her luggage in trunk.

The ride there was uneventful more mindless talking of nothing important. She told him how long she'd be gone and that it was just personal business. Nothing really important, old friends and such.

She didn't talk of how painful she expected the trip to be. Or how she almost didn't want to go. She loved her country but it had long since stopped being home.

Roy pulled up to drop off area and asked if she wanted help. When she declined he had a moment of nervousness, he didn't want her to see his gym bag, or mainly what was in his gym bag. She walked away with her bag and he rolled down the passenger window. "Good luck little Clover." Then he sped away.

She'd only been gone two days when a girl approached him at a bar. She had long chocolate brown hair and bright golden eyes. She was well built, not overly thin enough meat on here bones to make her curves proportional. She chewed on her lip as she thought on what to say to him. She was in a strange city and looking for a good time and he looked like the type to know where to find it. "Hey there waiting for somebody? "

He sipped his third gin and tonic and only just starting to feel the affects of it. When the girl with bright eyes he smiled coyly and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hi, bright eyes. I was actually waiting for you." He commented over confidently.

"Oh yeah? " she asked sitting next to him she could smell his gin. "To me gin smells like a pine trees, makes me think of home to be honest. " she liked up at him. "My names Heather. " her voice was soft and feminine.

He leaned in resting his hand on the stool she was sitting on. "Where are you from?" He questioned.

"Wisconsin. You? "She asked putting her hand on his knee. She had a bright smile, it lit her olive toned skin.

"I've been all over dollface. But this is my home now." He took the last of his drink. "You need a drink?" He questioned his left hand resting on her bare knee. Her outfit was short little number that was meant to catch attention.

"If it keeps you talking to me then sure. "She ran her hand slowly over his leg sliding her hand over his length.

He shuddered in response. "bartender two cinnamon roll shots" he rose his finger up signaling.

After they did their shots he paced his body up against hers. "What do you say we get out of here? I've got a hotel room at the the Hilton?"

"Thought you lived here big boy? "She ran her hands up his chest with a smile that said she'd go either way.

"Here as in California. I actually live an hour away from here Steele city." he paid his tab in cash and offered her his elbow. "Let me show you the city. We can get a little wine then head to Hilton." He began walking with her following close after.

He had walked from the hotel to the bar and knew he was in no condition to drive. He hailed a taxi and began whispering into the girls ear. "You're the prettiest thing I've seen all night." Getting into the cab he told him the Hilton. He proceeded to get on his cell and order the finest wine up to room 625 and then he turned his attention back on the girl.

"You know just what to say to a women don't you Casanova." She leaned on him she smelled like cinnamon and sugar. Almost overly sweet."so what brings you to this city? " she asked kissing his neck.

He flashed his bright green eyes at her. "I'm here on business." He stated running his hand up her back. He was doing everything he could to ignore her overly sweet scent. Once they arrived he paid the cab driver and pulled her out of car.

Up in the suite he smiles and pours her a glass. "So Miss Heather, what brings you to Cali?"

"Vacation. Trying to lose reality for a week or so. " she took a small drink of wine. "I thought maybe I could find myself some fun here." She looked up at him crossing her long legs. They weren't as long as Jinx's nor as pale.

"Well you definitely came to the right place then." He replied he stepped over to her and kissed her with out warning.

She kissed him back with a timid smiled, she let her hands move to his shoulders.

Things only sped up from there. She tasted exactly how she smelt and Roy held his breath from it all. She wasn't feisty but timid and she hardly did anything for him. She wasn't on the pill so he had to put on a condom. After doing everything in his power he couldn't seem to even get a release from this girl. Not to mention it was like fucking a dead person she barley moved.

Afterwards he excused himself to the bathroom and found himself giving in to his need of drugs. He whipped out his phone and began texting Jinx.

_"How's India?"_

Jinx stared at her phone thinking about being honest. Terrible? Painful? A disaster? All good options.  
_  
"Pretty good. I spent the day getting covered from head to toe in Hena art for some religious thing."_

She looked at her now bald head in the reflection of her phone with a sigh. What would he think when he saw her?

He smiled at her text and shook his head. He wanted to text back and say, 'just fucked this girl, she was awful nothing compared to you.' but he didn't, instead he typed back an different type of response.

_"Sounds like an adventure, so are you currently busy its probably really early there isn't?"_

Jinx shrugged as she responded.  _"It's the middle of the afternoon. Jet lag has me in bed. Everything okay?"_

He smirked as he dropped his left hand. _"I'm great now. So you're in bed... can I say that I wish I was in that bed with you?"_  he replied licking his lip

Jinx looked around her small room. She hadn't bothered to say tonight she was in a hospital bed. She smiled. This was a nice distraction.  
_  
"I think your bed is probably more comfortable."_  She curled around her phone. _"Miss me?"_

He quickly text back,  _"I miss the feeling of your body... and all things we would be doing if we were together."_

Jinx smirked.  _"I'd have you singing my praises."_  She watched the iv drip.

His hand dropped to his throbbing cock that needed relief.  _"Is it bad if I'm thinking of your perfect mouth sucking me off right now?"_

_"Oh I'd be so happy to do so. I'm rather good at it you know?"_  She whimpered her body liking the thoughts he was giving her.

He moaned softly as he moved his hand around the tip of him. Her mouth softly sucking while that perfect tongue was flicking across in pretty little patterns.  _"You're better than good. I'd grip your hair softly while begging for you to suck harder."_

Jinxed bit her bottom lip,  _"oh how I'd listen, and show you what I can do without a gag reflex."_

He raise his brow with the vibration of his phone. "fuck." He muttered now having images of swallowing him to the hilt. His hand shook as he began pumping up and down.  _"I'd run my hands down you body and then place my thumb on your plump little pleasure spot."_

Jinx whimpered as she let her hand travel down her own body.  _"You've been so good I'd even let you finish there. "_

He took a deep breath feeling his body reaching climax.  _"Oh jinx... I wish you were here."_

_"Me too."_  she thought for a minute.  _"If I'm not to jet lagged wanna pick me up from the airport when I come home? "_

_"Yes."_  He hit send and then he typed another text.  _"I'll take you back to my apartment."_  As he hit send it occurred to him that he had never brought a girl back to his apartment.

Jinx sent him a smiley face.  _"Good it gives me something to look forward two. Now is like two am there go to sleep."_

He text back his blunt answer.  _"I will now that you've helped me with my hand job. Thanks."_

_"Any time big guy."_ she said followed by a winky face. A few seconds later a second text came in.  _"Dream of me. "_

He cleaned up and soon found himself staring at the ceiling above his bed. No excitement-Heather slept softly next to him. He tried to sleep but something was weighing on his brain. He was wondering why he was so interested in Jinx. He had so many one nights stands, even a couple hook ups. But he wasn't the type to keep coming back to a girl. It freaked him out a bit.

The next day he text the one person he knew would help him.

A few weeks later Raven sat outside waiting patiently for Jinx plane to arrive. She knew Jinx would be surprise because she wasn't expecting Raven to be in waiting with her car.

Jinx smiled she was happy to see Raven she was trying to find a way to tell him jet lag had her in its grasps. She was thin with dark circles under her eyes, her body covered in delicate hena designs, and oh yeah she'd shaved her head. She pulled her heavy suitcase behind her thankful for the wheels. "Sunshine!" She called out to her.

Raven smiled hearing the familiar voice. She looked up and saw something that was slightly frighting to her. She could see how thin she had become and she suddenly was very worried about her friend. She walked forward knowing her forehead was furrowed. "Jinx." She replied reaching out to her. Some how she managed to get pass the scary thin girl and noticed that her shaved head was gleaming in the bright sunlight.

"You shaved your head?" She asked reaching up to touch it with the pads of her fingers. It honestly match her personality so this made Raven give her a small smile.

"I got so sick of my hair in my eyes in the heat too. Soo poof its gone. What do you think? "She was smiling brightly. The temporary tattoos dark against her pale skin. But the same bright magenta eyes staring back into the amethyst ones. She put her suitcase in the trunk and got in the passenger seat. "What have I missed?"

Raven nodded her explanation made perfect since. "I really like it." She sat in the drivers seat and started the car. "Things have been pretty normal. Dealing with a new villain that got Rob all flustered. I thought you might want a ride. Roy, had something come up I guess." She pulled out of the pick up area and started down the ramp towards the freeway. "Do you want me to take you home? Or can we go somewhere to eat?"

"I'm exhausted my dear sunshine. Jet lag and all. Home would be best. Or I might be a villain again." She closed her eyes sinking into the seat. "He owe me no explanation. ." She knew it was true but still it hurt. .. why did it hurt?

Raven frowned but followed the girls instruction. She helped the girl into the house and tucked her into the bed. "Do you need anything?" She asked looking around the room.

Jinx smiled being up again she walked insert to her bag and pulled out three beautiful silk bags. Once she made Raven sit on her bed she gave them to her. The dust held a bright purple tradition every day Indian dress, the second held a midnight blue special occasion dress. But the third held some random things. A silk night gown, a hand carved elephant holding a lotus flower in its trunk and a four foot silk scarf.

"This is what I want you to do sunshine. " she said as she curled around her friends lap. "Wait for Greenie to shower. Then teleport into his room. Trust me he won't mind. "She had a mischievous smile on her lips. "Strip naked, then use your Powers to tie your wrists together. Take the other end of the scarf and tie it loosely to some part of the bed. So your arms are above your head. Then wait for your man to come to your "rescue". "

She let her eyes close with a deep breath. "Just some sleep. I've been traveling for about 36 hours. It feels so nice to be in my own bed. "

Raven blushed at the gifts and shook her head. "I can't accept all these gifts." she noted her fingers softly traced the patterns on the silk outfits. "They are so beautiful." She added picking up the elephant. Raven watched her friend curiously, her hena art stood out in her pale skin. Raven was captivated by the style and the incredible detail each single one had.

"Yes you can. Your my best friend and it makes me happy for you to accept them. " she was smiling even with her eyes closed. "Please sunshine. Take them for me? "

Raven gave a doubtful look but decided that she would take it them anyways. She grabbed the girls cell phone and plugged it to its base on the nightstand. "Call me when you wake up." She ordered. She bend over the bed and kissed the girls forehead. "I'm glad your back." Then she disappeared in the form of a black raven.

Jinx was fast asleep her mind filled with dreams of friends.

She felt utterly ridiculous as she held her hands above her head. Maybe this was how it felt to be in porno. She shifted again as her heart leap into her throat. She knew he be striding in through the door any second, she looked down at her chest and her peaked nipples. She only hoped he liked what he saw.

Gar walked through the door whistling, he choked on air. Dropping everything in his hands, a purr like growl. "Dear sweet ...hi sexy."he moved over to the bed his hands hungrily moved over her legs parting them. He moved to bury his face in her. He licked over her clit before lapping up her desire."you taste so amazing. . I can't get enough of you."

She arched her body up and gulped in a gallon of air. "You like what you see?" She asked her voice trembling as her leg wrapped around his shoulders. She balled her fist up and held in her moan.

"I love what I see." He said in his husky voice. He dove his tongue back in searching for that rough patch she loved so much. His fingers finding her pleasure button and adulterating it with wonderful feelings.

She didn't hold back her moans anymore her body doing only what was natural. He was giving her pleasure and was accepting it without thought. She soar high up in the sky as her legs clenched in response to his tongue. "Baby." She whispered calling him something she never had before. She came tumbling down just like she always did when she was pleasured like this. "Please." She whined her voice breathy and weak.

He licked her clean before slipping in a finger letting it slowly just barely brush that amazing spot. "Please what? " the fact she'd called him baby scent shivers through his body. He felt his need for her surge against the fabric holding it back. His deep emerald eyes looking up at her body. Her perfect curves shaking softly in the aftermath of her first of many to come beautiful falls into pleasure.

"Take me. Make me yours." She answered. She opened her lust glowing eyes her body aching with a need that only he could fill. She shifted her hands a bit, she wanted to touch him but she knew he would be the one to untie her.

Gar kissed up her body slowly before pulling back to strip off his clothes. At first he'd thought of flipping her into her hands and knees. But those words told him she needed something different.

He took a deep breath as he kissed her uniting her. He moved to whisper into her ear. "You're all mine and only mine. "He flipped them in that moment so she was on top. He figured they'd never really done it this way but she could take what she needed.

Raven head seem to be taken back by him flipping her over. Her violet hair fell into eyes as she looked down at him. Over the last few weeks she found herself completely taken by him. He had pulled down her walls and she lost herself every single time she looked in his eyes.

Licking her lips she lifted her body off him so she could steer his covered erection into her. She hummed as she arched her hips forward sliding even farther into her body. She opened her mouth letting out a soft moan, her eyes never watching him.

"God you're so beautiful Rae." He purred as his hips thrust into her with bright eyes watching her. His hands moving to grip her hips. He helped her build a rhythm up his moans mixing with hers. He reached to stroke his fingers over her swollen clit as he thrust into her deeper. He loved the way they fit together. It was like they'd been made for one another.

She couldn't keep her hands to herself running them all over his chest and abs. She moved gracefully like she knew exactly what would feel the best for both of them. She sighed and gripped his green skin. Her body gave into another spout of pleasure. "Gar..." She reached down grabbing him up so he was sitting up with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply falling into orgasm.

He happily sat up and as he thrust into her he moved to the edge of the bed. He used it for a deep thrust into her. Her name falling from his lips a he joined her in the crash. But he didn't stop his deep thrusts. His tongue diving into her mouth his hands moving down her spine. Her hips still meeting his.

She pulled away her mouth her eyes searching and finding his soul. She could see how much he cared about her in that moment. She stilled feeling her heart swelling.

"I love you." Came a small tiny confession that she didn't realize fell from her mouth until his face changed. She didn't even breath as her eyes widen.

Gar felt his heart leap into his throat, did she really just say that? He kissed her softly. "Do you mean that Rae?" His heart racing his feelings bubbling over. He knew how he felt, has felt for a while. But he wanted to be sure she was ready. His eyes however screamed that he loved her.

Feeling his emotion radiating through guess body and the look in his eyes, she relaxed her shoulders a bit. She released her breath she had been holding and grabbed his hand placing it on her pulsating heart. Letting him feel how her heart was racing for him.

"I do." She whispered seeing how she wasn't going to hide it now.

Gar looked her straight in the eyes. "I loved you for a long long time." He kissed her deeply his hands on either side of her face now his heart matching hers.

She sighed letting his kiss clam her speeding heart. She belonged to him she knew it and with her confession she knew he knew it too. She rolled off him and pulled him down to lay next to her. "Hold me while I sleep" she requested.

Gar held her tight to him all night. His smile never leaving his face.

Two days later Roy found himself in a very public bathroom with a very drunk blonde. He smirked as the girl knelt on her knees and pulled out his hard member from his jeans.

Argent was calling him more than mildly annoyed as she yelled at Jinx to get off the bar.

Jinx looked at the empty shot glasses in front of her before trying to dance with the other hero. She had a large smile on her face as her words slurred a bit. "Come on doll you're no fun. "

Roy was in mid blow job when his cell phone began to ring. He groaned and smirked "can you hand that to me doll face?" She reached into his pocket and handed him the ringing Iphone. He read the name on it and frowned.

Swiping right he held the phone to his left hand while is right hand tangled in the girls hair. "Hello beauty queen what's up?" He answered pulling up and down on the girl forcing his cock to drive deep into her mouth.

Argent was yelling, something she didn't normally do."I swear to god if you give her another drink you're. .. Roy I'm not in the mood for your games tonight. "She sounded confused on the next part. "Why the fuck are you licking my arm Jinx?" She was growing more annoyed sounded by the minute. "I don't know if she's been drugged or is just drunk off her ass but your the closest titian please come get her. " she could be heard wrestling around.

Then a loud Jinx's voice came threw. "Oh getting in my pants huh beautiful? "

Followed by a growl. "I'm taking these keys your not driving anywhere. "

His hand let go of the blonde and listened intensely to the girl. "What?" He asked then he began pushing the girl off him

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Get off me bitch." He replied pulling his pants up. "Argent where are you guys?"

"Two blocks down. . For Christ sake get down from there. .." she sighed loudly. "I'm going to kill her. ..I'll send you the address. . I've got to go get her ..."she hung up the phone and sent him the location.

By the time he got there Jinx has a smile on her face holding Argent's arm, as soon as he was close to her she smiled. "What brings you here? " she asked and when he opened his mouth she stuck in a lime. She quickly licked salt off Argent arm slammed her double  
Of tequila and kissed him her skilled tongue pulling out the lime with a smirk.

Argent looked to him. "She's your problem now. .." she handed him Jinx's keys. "And don't look now but your problem just stumbled out the front door. "

Roy stared mouth a gape his lips tasting like liquor and salt. He pushed pass people going after jinx. Once he stepped out side he looked both left and then right seeing her sloshing down the sidewalk. "Jinx!" He called after her. Then ran to meet up with her. "Jinx wait up." He ordered grabbing her arm

Jinx turned to him with a smile, her shoes now in her left hand. Her pale skin glowing in the moonlight. Her hena art standing dark against it. She was swaying not sloshing it turned out. "I'm trying to find the music.. can you hear it? "

His head turned slightly as if he was actually trying to listen for some sort of imaginary music that only tall girl could hear. "Jinx, Come on let go." He caught her hand and noticed the hena design moving up her hand and arms. "I like your new look, it suits you." He noted her lack of hair now that he wasn't worried about her disappearing from his reach. His eyes lingered on her body and her lose tunic top that flowed off her body and came just the middle of her thigh.

Jinx locked her long elegant fingers with his. "You don't believe me. . You can't hear it. "She sighed as she pulled him down the rear of the block and turned a corner. It hit his ears then the sound of music. Somewhere outside a band was playing. "I'm not crazy. . I'm a lot I'd things but crazy isn't one of them. "

Suddenly she turned to him as if she'd just heard his words. She had her arms now around his neck, her soulful eyes looking into his. "Go where? " she sounded hopeful. "To find another lime?" She wanted an excuse to kiss him. Kissing him was nice, but not romantic. She reminded herself your not romantic with him, you're friends that satisfy each others cardinal needs.

There was something new in those deep eyes, behind the spark of life that made her well her. If he looked long enough he'd see something in her tonight had broken. It was filed with touches of pain, and the need for somebody to care.

"No more limes Jinx," He replied sternly. "A gallon of water and maybe a cup of coffee is the only thing you're allowed to drink." Her disapproval hum told him that he hadn't said the magic words. Wrapping his strong arms around her fragile body he looked deep in her eyes. He was never one who could read people's emotions very well, but gut instinct told him that he needed to kiss her. So he followed his promptings and tilted his head to be level with hers. Pressing his lips to hers, his body ignited to life. It was a kiss that he had never really experience before. It wasn't rushed or even slow with care. It was just her and him standing in alley way with the sound of faint music playing for them in the background.

Jinx shuttered softly in his arms, how perfect was this? Music playing, just the two of them in the warm air. Almost sappy romance movie worthy all it needed was rain. Her lips parted for him, she was melting in his arms. She still tasted of salt, lime and tequila.

Feeling the actual spin of the world from her kiss he pulled away softly. "Let's go to hotel Clover." He offered steady hand to her. "let me take care of you." He said softly.

"Okay. " she expected herself to put up more of a fight. She took his hand and leaned on him. "Can we get food. . And make the earth stop feeling like a tilt-o-whirl?"

The warm air surrounding their bodies making him feel like he was in a sauna pulling her out of the alleyway he took her onto the sidewalk and began walking towards his hotel "of course," he answered with a giant smile on his face, "Where would you like to eat?"

"I don't care but a big juicy burger. .. do you have any idea how hard it is to get a burger in India?" she giggled lightly looking up at him. "You look good today. "

A smile grew on his face as he looked down at his clothes. "I think I can managed that." Knowing the area well he he pressed forward and took her a few blocks up and then across the busy street.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N * He is referred to Wally. Not really wanting to make him the bad guy. Sorry to everyone who likes Wally. I like him too. He's funny. Thanks for following and reading. :D

The diner he took them to was small and quaint with a 1950's theme to it.

He pulled his shirt down and held the door for her. After he walked in he nodded to the waitress who looked like she had spend too many years in this place. She gave him a warm smile and cocked her head towards an empty booth.

Roy still holding her hand lead her to the table and smirked. "This place as amazing burgers." The waitress came over with her pad of paper and smiled down at them "well well Roy good to see you." She beamed. Roy nodded and offered her different type of smile more genuine.

"Hey Silvia. How's the shop?"

"Same as usual sport. How's the hero business?" She questioned.

This made the archer laugh. "It's same. Kicking ass taking names."

"Well I have seen your boy Tom in a while how is he?" This made Roy face fall. Tom of course she'd have to bring him up.

"He's fine, in Atlanta I heard." Roy lied. He then steered the conversation away from this subject. "Silv we want the biggest grease fill burgers you got."

She nodded and looked over at Jinx, "and who is this beauty queen?"

Jinx smiled looking up at the women, god was her head spinning. "Names Jinx." she looked to Roy. "So about the spinning when does that stop? "

"Silvia can we get your strongest black coffee over here? And a glass of water." The woman nodded and moved to the back counter. "Thanks." He called watching her leave. He grabbed Jinx's long fingers. "We are going to care of that right now. You'll feel better soon."

Silvia returned with the drinks and Roy handed the coffee to her. "Drink this first." He ordered.

"Your burgers should be out in ten." She commented looking suspiciously at Jinx. Then she turned her attention on a different customer.

Jinx sighed. "I hate coffee but if you say it helps I guess I can try. " she slowly forced it down. Her nose wrinkled at the taste, very similar to how it did when she laughed. She looked up at him. "You keep saving my ass.. I'm going to develop a complex."

He the corners of his mouth turn up as watched her. "It helps me." Once there burgers arrived he removed his tomato and grabbed the ketchup. "Greasy food helps too."

Jinx ate like she hadn't eaten in weeks. She didn't think how her stomach would handle the food just that it tasted like heaven. "Now what?" She asked before downing her glass of water. If she was done and too embarrassed of herself.

Roy ate watching her devour her food. Once she was done he asked if she was done. Once they finished he paid the bill in cash, giving Silvia a decent tip, and took her back his hotel. "How you feeling?" He asked as he opened the door for her.

Jinx looked a little pale even for her. "A little sick to be honest. I think I ate too fast." She stumbled in and fell on the bed. She giggled a bit as she's pulled on her tunic top. "Fuck clothes."

Roy nodded feeling relieved that he had gotten her out of harms way but ever since the mention of Tom he was scratching for a hit. He smiled at her. "I'd be happy if you never wore clothes again." He picked up his bag. "Jinx, look at me. I'm going into the bathroom." He pointed towards the door. "Don't move okay."

Jinx smiled her mischievous grin. "I can make no promises." she said spinning around on the bed.

"Jinx I promise I'll be two minutes don't move." Then he shut the bathroom door. True to his word he made sure he was fast pulling out all his gear.

After the door locked it wasn't long before the little sorceress grew bored and was flipping through the guest book. Her eyes lit up as she saw it had a full bar. She left a note and found her way down to it. She'd been told no more limes.. that made it difficult. "Vodka please. . Cranberry chaser." she was sitting on the bar by the time he'd find her.

Roy opened the door to bathroom and stepped out. "See wasn't long that long..."He trailed off noticing the lack of a pale girl in his room. "Jinx?" He moved to the side of the bed. "Jinx!" His eyes looked down at the guest book that was open to the drink list for the open bar. He huffed and then he tore out door in search of the girl.

Jinx laugh could be heard in the hallway. She sat her legs crossed her bare feet on the stool as she did another shot of vodka. She knew it wouldn't be long until he would come looking for her.

He moved down the hall and found her sitting on the bar. Once he reached her he grabbed her arm. "Jinx what are you doing?" He questioned. He took the drink from her hand. "She's not allowed any more drinks tonight." He spat at the bartender he knocked the rest of her drink back.

"It's not a lime.." she said like that made a difference. She licked her lips. She blinked. "Do I hear rain?" She jumped up and tried to head to the door.

He grabbed her with his cat like reflex. "No you don't even have shoes on come on." He tried to drag her but she was fighting back. "Don't make me throw you over my shoulder." He warned

"You wouldn't dare. . " she said trying to make a break for the door giggling. "Come on let me live a little. "

He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "You're under room arrest clover." He stated then took her back to the room. He tossed her back on the bed and smirked.

"Half the hotel just saw my panties." She looked up at him. She bounced on the bed with a giggle. "How you going to keep me here? "

"I'm surprised you even have panties still on." He muttered under his breath. A coy smiled painted onto his lips, "I'm glad you asked." He reached into his gym back and pulled out silk covered handcuffs. He grabbed her wrists and pull her hand up. He cuffed her left hand to the bed post.

Jinx pouted a bit, she looked up at him. Her body arched but her eyes tired. "So chain me to the bed. . What if I have to pee? " her mind telling her he would leave her chained there no matter what.

"Then I'll let you pee Clover." He flip on the TV and sat down next to her. "So what's the deal with party girl tonight?" He asked taking his pants off.

"Had a bad day. Wanted to live a little bit " she looked to him licking her lips. Her eyes watching his. "Did you miss me. ?"

"Maybe a little bit." He admitted his eyes looking down at her. "Did you miss me?"

"I might have. " her eyes were tired but still so full of life. In an instant she felt her stomach churn. "Hey Roy." she pulled on he arm her other hand flying to her mouth.

He was quick to let her hand cuff open. "You okay?"

She was up of the bed in seconds slamming the door to the bathroom shut, and water kicked on. She wretched hard. A stifled startled cry could be heard as she prayed he'd stay on that side of the door. Her mouth tasted of iron and shame. Another reminder of her day. She rested her arms over the toilet as she laid her head down waiting for the next wave.

Roy knew she was sick. He knew she would be but what he seem to forget was that he had left all his supplies put on counter.

Jinx was at this point to preoccupied to notice as the dry heaves started. She felt every muscle in her chest scream, she needed water. She stood up, to quickly at that. Her blood pressure dropped as she's thudded to the bathroom floor. Blood left on her lips from earlier as her head hit the tiled ground. She would learn her lessons. One shouldn't take ones morphine when drunk...the food didn't help. None of this helped.

There is something about being a super hero, or just being an intuitive person, but there is a moment when you suddenly feel a change. It can be the slightest change, in the dynamics of daily life. A dark wave of dread hits you with no reason or warning. For Roy, he liked to think that it was because he was a superhero. He couldn't read people for shit especially their emotions, but being in hero business you get use to the sudden ripple of new emotion. Roy had sat back on the bed his eyes focused on the TV. She hadn't been in there very long but as soon as info-merical appeared on the screen his "spidey senses" began to tingle.

He kicked off the bed and called out to her, knowing that the room didn't have really a sound barrier from the bathroom and the where the bed was. When he didn't get a voice of assurance ring back at him, he lunged towards the door. His rather larger fist hit the wood in a three pattern. "Jinx?" Once again he was only met with running water and silence. Not waiting any longer he grabbed the cold handle and twisted to door open.

Laying sprawled out on the white title was a broken girl. A larger purple goose egg had already formed on the crease of her brow. "Oh GOD!" He yelled pulling her up into his arms. "Jinx?" His brain told him that something was very wrong. He began to wonder if she had choked or something worst considering that she had blood coming from her mouth. He opened her mouth, but couldn't see anything but dark red that had smugged on her teeth. He pressed his index and middle on the pulse of her neck locating a pulse. Once he found the faint thumb of blood pulsing, he reached up and got white washcloth wet.

Sitting down with his back against the tub he picked up her torso and placed her into his lap. "Jinx?" He mumbled. He cleaned the blood from her mouth than began dab cold water across her flushed face. He knew if she didn't wake up soon he would be calling the emergency number for the hotel. "Jinx, Clover, wake up for me." His voice weak and tremulous.

For a few moments the only real sounds for Jinx was her rhythmic breathing. The steady rise and fall of her chest. Her body going through something like a reset process. She could hear him, it took her a moment to figure out why she could neither see him or talk head seemed to to fall back in his arms as she fought her way back to the conscious world. She looked up at him those bright eyes seeming almost dull in the moment.

She reached a shaking hand up to place on his large arm. Her hands were cold to the touch but not icy. Her voice was more like a whine. In a tried I drank too much fashion the words just fell from her lips. "I'm dying." It was a soft whimper of words every too drunk person has said. In that moment she meant nothing mid by it than that. Had she been in some state of right mind they would have never slipped from her lips. She was weak in his arms, but the light was slowly filtering back into her eyes. She closed them for a second to try and hold back tears that suddenly threatened to spill down her face. Leave it to drunk her to start thinking about what she's was doing with her life. "I'm so so sorry. "

He could feel her body start to recognize small functions that it was suppose to be doing. Breathing, the muscles in her face twisted waiting for when her eyes would open. Then he watched as her head fell and those cat like eyes blinked and focused back into reality. He gave her doubtful look as she responded with a low sigh. "You okay?" He wondered if he still needed call for help or was passing out just a normal thing for her.

She reached out and touched his cheek and involuntary his head leaned into her touch.  _'I'm dying.'_ Came her voice weaker than he had ever heard. The sound alone scared the hell out him. He decided in that moment to brushed it off as  _I'm dying_  like she drank to much and now was suffering the consequences of her foolish actions but as soon as she whispered the word sorry he knew something wasn't quite right with her.

"Do you need me to call an ambulance?" His fingers gently stroking her cheek. "You've got nothing to be sorry about."

Jinx shook her head. "Please no. I just need to sleep. . Please can I just stay here with you I'll be good promise." her eyes didn't leave his. Her hand resting on his cheek. Her breath was now normal and deep her chest moving up and down as she curled into him.

Roy picked up her frail skinny body and carried her back into the bed. Once she was underneath the covers he turned off the TV. Curled up on the other side of her wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the back of her shoulder and whispered, "Go to sleep little Clover I won't leave your side." Roy wasn't one to cuddle, his personality wouldn't allow him to be, but in that moment, seeing her pure raw emotion he knew that she needed this.

And he promised to give what ever she needed.

Jinx was quick to fall asleep in his arms. Her mind thinking of the needle on the counter. Had she left her morphine out? No, don't be silly she told herself she didn't bring any with her. Her mind was getting confused.

The next morning Roy took Jinx back to her car and kept asking her if she was sure that she was okay. It made him so nervous from last night. After packing up he drug paraphernalia he felt lucky that she had been so sick otherwise she would have seen it. He studied her the whole ride there and then when she got out of the car he said he would call her to make sure she was okay.

After she drove away he pulled out his phone and typed in the last contact that called him.  _"Argent I need a favor. You live close to Jinx right?"_  Then he hit the sent button.

Jinx looked tired and ill but what hungover person didn't? She was absolutely embarrassed of her behavior and confused on if her mind saw what it saw. "I'm okay I'm sorry I was an idiot last night." were her last words before disappearing into her apartment.

_"I'm staying close right now, why what's up?"_ She responded quickly she much preferred to text where her accent didn't get in the way.

Typed out a long response back,  _"well I'm really worried about Jinx. She has passed out twice when I've been with her. The second time she hit her head and had blood coming out of her mouth. I was hoping you could just look after her. I don't what her knowing so if you could be as sneaky as possible. I'd appreciate it. If something happens please text me immediately."  
_  
Argent sighed was this quite a chore in itself. He was just worried though.  _"Okay. I'll tail her for a few days and get back to you. She was acting strangely last night."_

Raven stood in front of the mirror her eyes dancing across each and every feature on her body. Her face held no emotion as she turned raising her arms. She noticed that part of her body more of the shapely part of her stood out like a sore thumb. She poked the slight pudge and scowled at herself in the mirror. She turned her head slightly seeing her boyfriend laying in her bed still sleep. She was happy he was still sleep it gave her more time to look for flaws in the mirror.

Beast boy rolled over wrapping his arms around where his Raven should be. With a whimper he forced open his eyes. "Baby whatcha doing? " he turned to look at her. "My arms miss you and your beautiful body. ." His voice was heavy with sleep and honesty.

Raven jumped at the sound of his voice, and turned her head around to him. In the dark light casting itself around the room it hit in her soft patches illuminating her gray skin. Being completely naked she bit her lip offered a one last glance at the mirror and walked over to her side of the bed. She didn't say a word as she moved forward she had hoped that he wouldn't see the sadness behind her eyes. It wasn't something she usually did but on the rare times that she did pick herself apart she always felt like dirt afterwards.

Sometimes your worst enemy is the thoughts of your own mind.

Gar wrapped his arms around her and pulled her under the covers. "Attack of the blanket monster. " he growled playful covering her in quick kisses before kissing her lips.

"Gar!" She stated before he pulled her into his embrace his lips soft and gentle. Her finger touch across the plane of his back and she sighed. He didn't of an inch of fat on him. He never had to worry either, his thin ropey muscles made sure of that.

His smile only grew. "How did I get so lucky Rae?" He asked softly into her lips.

"So lucky?" She questioned pulling away slightly .

The changeling nodded. "That the most beautiful woman I've ever seen is in love with scrawny annoying me? " he asked softly.

"I'm not that beautiful, Gar." she mumbled. Shifting under the sheets

Gar shook his head. "To me you are. There isn't a feature about you I don't like. . No love. "

"I'm not tall a curvy like Star or tall and paper thin like Jinx. I'm just stuck somewhere in between with certain curves that bulge in certain places." She spoke honestly from her heart. She had never seen herself as beautiful.

"Jinx looks sick, and Star isn't my type. I like you. You're perfect. I don't feel like I'm going to break you in half when I hug you... or when we do other things. You have legs I drool over. And that smile the one only I get see makes my heart race every time. Not to mention only you do this to me. " he took her hand and moved it to his erection.

Raven blushed at him her hand gingerly lingered there eyes watching him. "You mean that?"

Gar nodded. "Yeah. Some times I want you so bad it hurts. " he lightly pulsed under her touch.

"Gar we made love an hour ago how is you still need me so much?" She asked tracing the tip of him.

Gar moaned his hips thrusting into her hand with a blush. "Your irresistible my love. I can't ever get enough of you. " he said watching her carefully.

She grabbed him firmly into her small hand and watched his eyes light up under her touch. "You have a way of making me feel the same."

"Mmm Rae." He moaned as he strongly pulsed in her hand. He wanted her now worse then even earlier that night. "Careful my dear I may have to just take you again."

"In what position?" She asked raising her brow. She began kissing his neck and picking up her pace.

Gar smirked. "Can I.. can I have you on your hands and knees? " his moan echoing in her ear.

Raven shuttered at the though of him taking her like that. She whimpered at lifted her head. "You mean like animals?"

Gar blushed. "I am who I am, Rae. But I think you might like it more than you think."

She thought for a moment then decided there was no reason not to try. She nodded and gave him a breath answer, "okay baby."

Gar whimpered he looked around. "Do you have a condom baby. . We used he one I brought in here earlier. ." He was beyond excited to try this with her.

She pulled away and smiled at him. Reaching into her drawer she tossed a flat circle package at him. She watched as he realized that it wasn't condoms but birth control pills.

Gar groaned. "And I've been bothering with those damn things why?" He moved his hand up her bare leg. Grinning while running his fingers over her clit slowly teasing her.

"I got them three weeks ago they have to be in your system for awhile." She whispered fling her hips forward. "I was waiting until we really needed it."

"Do you need it my little bird? " He asked slipping a finger inside her. He fought to hold down his urges.

She bit her lip and and moaned in to a pleading tone. She move and propped herself on her knees. "I'm more than ready. I need to feel you with out..."

Gar moaned as he pushed into her slowly. He knew he was driving into her favorite spot as he moved deeper in her than he'd ever been. His hands gripped her hips as he built up speed and power. This was much better, she felt like warm silk.

Raven was becoming quite the little fox in bed. Twice in one night? Even this surprised her a bit, but it was the feeling of his bare tip sliding across her bare flesh made her shutter. This would be the first time she would be feeling him without any protection and the thought alone made her excited. As soon as he slid into his rightful place she gave out a satisfied sigh. He was the perfect size and hardness for her. She felt her body arch so that her ass was high in the air as he began thrusting in and out. Her soft moans echoed along the sheets of her bed as she closed her eyes letting the feeling of him wash over her.

It was in that moment, him grunting as he sped up, her being so tight in this position everything felt magnified. She let out a louder moan and let her head fall. "Gar, I love you." She mumbled flinging her hips down against the raging hardness that was filling her.

Gar slammed in a bit at her words, he was already on the edge. It was all so much to handle. Her silken walls caressing his bare flesh, the fact this was twice in one night and so close together. Then the thought he'd be filling her. "I love you too Rae." As he pushed into her spot his fingers found their mark as he reached around to rub her little button he couldn't get enough of. "Cum with me love? "

Raven gripped her sheets and let out a deep moan. "Yes." She managed feeling the sudden pull of her body. She was taking him in deeper her muscles constricting and relaxing around him. With her body set a blaze she let go into one of the most powerful orgasms she ever experience. She dropped her face into her pillow and let a light sigh out. "Azar." She mumbled and then she realized that was by far her favorite position.

Gar moaned his body letting lose with a few well placed powerful trusts. She could feel him grow slightly bigger and then explode into her. His fingers gripping her hips a bit rougher than he'd intend to do. As he caught his breath he ran his fingers down her spine. "How was that? "

She couldn't answer until she caught her breath. Once she found her voice she gave out a embarrassed answer, "Indescribable." she twisted slightly wanting to look at his eye. "We should always do it in that position." She flushed. Her body tingled as she knew faint bruises would be visible in the morning.

Gar smiled and moved to lay next to her with a smile. "I thought you might like it. You'd get tired of it I think if it's all we did. "He pulled her into his arms kissing her neck. "Now we should sleep. "

Just a few days later Agent texted him.  _"We need to meet up. This is a bit deeper than I expected."_

Roy felt his heart jump in that moment. He re-read the text six times before leaning back in his seat.  _"Meet me at Sharon mall. Can you be there in an hour?"_

_"I'll be there."_ she was true to her word sitting on a bench she liked somber even for a goth girl. She's expected drugs to be the problem not this.

Roy walked up running late after having a confrontation with his dealer. He didn't offer a smile or even a complement to the goth one. Not really normal for him. "Well?" He stated wanting her to get right to the point.

She knew her words wouldn't do it justice, she handed him a medical summary. "When I saw her go into the hospital I pulled some strings. " two things that were highlighted in bold stood out against the page,  **stage three cancer**  and that she'd left her last visit with information on  **do not resuscitate form.**

He started at the paper for what felt like forever. The whole thing absolutely surreal. He shook his head like he didn't understand or believe it. His stomach twisted and he fought every urge not to throw up. Angrily he stood and took the papers. "Thanks." He bit and then he left. He promptly drove to Jinx's apartment. He pulled out his new bag that he made him late in the first place and figured he do in all in one hit. Firing up his lighter he boiled the black substance. He knew if he was going to confront her he'd have to be higher than high.

As soon as the drug hit his blood stream. He knew he had been given something wrong. Whether or not it was on purpose or not he felt like it world was spinning faster than ever. He ripped the needle out and shoved it in his bag. He blinked a few times and then he opened his car door to expelled his stomach on to the black pavement.

He wasn't sure how or what would possess him to think it was a good idea but the next thing he remembered he was bang on her door screaming her name, his face pale and drench in sweat. As soon as the door opened he exclaimed, "Jinx, I know what your hiding," and then he fell forward passing out.

Jinx was panicking she pulled him into her apartment and did the only thing she could think of. She threw on her shower and pulled him in with her. She was desperately began searching for his pulse. She was beyond confused but knew what the fresh dot on his arm meant. "Come on Roy please wake up, talk to me. ." She was fighting her own tears.

The luke warm water jolted him awake, as he tried to understand where he was. His breathing quicken as he realized he was having a very bad trip. He swiveled his head around his pupils as big as saucers as he heard her voice. "Jinx?" He asked his mouth felted like mush and he couldn't remember when he had gotten in her apartment, let alone her shower.

Jinx whimpered at the sound of his voice. "I'm right here. Just talk to me. . If your talking I know your okay." She was shivering in her clothes. She pushed hair out of his face with her thin fingers.

"The shower is floating." He stated closing his eyes to her touch. "What happened?" He asked trying not noticed the strange feeling.

"I don't know you showed up not making any sense. " she didn't move her hand from his face. "What are you on Roy?" Her question was gentle.

He sighed dramatically and shook his head. "I don't need you freaking out on me." He stated trying to sit up but that only made the floating feeling worst.

"I'm not freaking out Roy. But if I don't know I can't help you. "She pulled him back into her arms. She was gently rubbing his shoulders.

"Heroin." He stated defeated. "But what ever I shot up is not H." He murmured running his hands down his wet pants.

"What do I do then. ..?" she asked herself more then him. She slowly pulled off his wet shirt. "I should get you out these wet clothes. . And probably this shower."

Feeling like he couldn't catch his breath he just nodded. "I'm not going to the hospital." He mumbled wanted to close his eyes but was terrified of the black faceless creatures from under his eye lids. "Can we go to your room?" He asked shivering from the cold water.

Jinx turned off the water before striping them both of their wet clothes. "Can you make it to my bed or need help? " she asked trying to help him up. She would do whatever it could to keep him safe. "I'm not letting you die either. "

"I can make it." He pressed his hand on the side on the tub and pulled himself out of the shower. It a few minutes but eventually he shakily made it to her bed. Once he was there he curled up in her soft blankets. Strange for him but he was freezing.

Jinx turned up the heat in her apartment, she got an extra blanket and covered him up. She climbed into bed with him, she put his head on her chest trying to help warm him. "How you Feeling Red?"

After a long while he started to feel better coming down from the bad trip. His stomach tossed and turned feeling like it had been shredded. He sighed kicking the blanket off him starting to feel warmer. "You should have told me." He mumbled knowing that she had every right to keep her private life to herself.

"Told you what? " she asked her eyes on his. "And like you told me everything? " she asked more accusatory.

"Drug addiction is nothing compared to stage three cancer." He snapped in his mind he was more than justified to be upset.

She pulled her hand back from him. "I'm dying and you're killing yourself. Seems pretty straight forward Red. "

"I'm not killing myself." He cried out in defense. "The only reason I even passed out today is because I was given a bad mix." He hung his head as his brain began to be clearer. "How long have you had Cancer?" He asked his green eyes shifting back up to hers.

"This time?" She asked telling him more than she should. "Six months." Her eyes watching his. "You don't think that does damage to your body? Just because your not passing out every time doesn't mean your not hurting yourself. " She hung her head a bit as she pulled her knees to her chest. "I'm running out of luck Red. I didn't want anyone else to suffer. " she rested her head on her knees looking at him with tired eyes that showed more than touches of pain.

Part of the truth was she blamed herself for everything that ever happened to her. That if she never got sick, she would have never caught *him with her nurse. Then he would have never confessed to all the other women. She didn't want people she cared about to hurt, even though she reminded herself daily just because she cared didn't mean they did.

She felt her emotions bubbling to the surface. "Look Red, I'm nothing. A shitty hero, a washed up villain. Nothing but bad luck, if any luck at all. Now days I feel like I am more IT than anything else. "

Her shoulders shook, she felt ill. Hell she always does after her mornings in the Dr office. She itched at her central line. "Red I'm tired, so damn tired of fighting. Of feeling like I won to be blindsided with it coming back worse. Of feeling nothing or pain." She fell back on her bed letting go of her thin legs. "I hardly sleep, I can't eat, fuck I don't even get hungry anymore. Some nights I feel like I won't wake up, dreams pull me under. ." her last sentence even scared herself. "Would... will you miss me?

Roy's muscles clenched as he heard her response. Six months, and that wasn't even the first time either. The need to shoot up was strong right then, even after the hellish hours he just had. He shook his head as his brain began plaguing him.  _'Not good enough Roy. A wreck, a fucking mess, who can't even conceive emotion without the aid of an Opioid.'_ Turning his head he drop his gaze letting his body sink further into the bed. No one could hate him worst than he hated himself. "I'm broken Jinx, I'm great at playing pretend, but that's all I'm doing is pretending. If you knew the real side of me even you would hate me." He confessed.

He wanted to jump off the bed run a million miles away, go to Cozumel or Egypt, any where even though no where would be far enough to get away from the need. He rubbed his eye socket and took a deep breath. "Jinx you shouldn't asked such foolish things." Of course he would miss her. That was the problem he was coming depended on her just like he was depended on the fucking drugs.

"Have you done all the treatments?" He asked hoping that he'd have something to encourage her towards.

Jinx turned to look at him, she sighed. "I could never hate you. I don't hate anyone. " she tangled her fingers in with his. She took a shadow breath. "Fake it 'til you make it right? I can try and help you ... if you let me. "

"Sometimes I feel like if I died tomorrow no one would notice. " she hadn't meant to say that thought out loud. She knew Sunshine would miss her. But even she was happy now. And this thing with Roy she was just a play thing for him. "I'm on experimental ones now. That's why I went to India. They had a drug trial. It didn't work thought. .. that's why I went out and got drunk. . On to the next thing I guess." her head was pounding, she hadn't taken any pain meds yet that day.

Roy suddenly felt so drained exhaustion swept over him like a fierce wind. It was because his body had been on over drive since the bad mix. He laid his head on the pillows and reached out to her. Grabbing her waist he pulled her right over his body. His brain fought to stay awake. "Jinx..." He mumbled his speech sloppy. Licking his lips he tried once more. "If you die I would notice. Please don't die." He asked quietly. His eyelids drooped shut. "I'm scared you die... I'll die." At this point he was even paying attention to his words. "Don't leave me." Then sleep took him.

Jinx laid with him for hours watching the ceiling running her fingers over his skin. She made up her mind at that moment. She wouldn't sign the DNR yet, she had to get him stable and okay first. She eventually feel asleep to the same terrifying dream that always woke her up. She was being pulled through the ground and drowning. She fought for breath as she forced herself awake.

She woke up crying, and sweating she swallowed a shallow breath before getting up. She hated taking the medicine for pain but knew she needed them and that minute. She opened her nightstand and uncapped the already full dose and plunged it into her tattoo knowing the dead center was her center line.

Roy awoke to her cries but choose to keep himself quiet as he watched her. His face was solemn as he tapped his finger on her hip. His head was pounding but he chose to ignore it. Sighing softly he looked up her his eyes blood shot making his green irises bright. "I wish I could take away your pain." He whispered wiping her stray tears away.

Jinx smiled at him putting the top back on the needle sucking the used needle back until the barrel of the syringe. She tossed it away as she looked to him. "You help more than you know. Wanna help me more? " she asked softly sliding into his arms.

"Yes." He breathed his eyes beaming up at her with curiosity.

"Every time you want a fix come see me." she asked her eyes hopeful. "I'll even give you a key. "

A furrowed brow showed his concern. "I've never gotten this serious with a girl." He said in a almost joking manner. He scratched the needle track on his arm. "I know how this sounds but I need a fix right now." He looked up at her with bright orbs.

Jinx laughed at his comment. "I'm a friend Red I care. I don't want to see you hurting." She then sighed at his second comment before climbing into his lap. Her hands settings on his chest sending small sparks into his skin. "I can think of  _one_ way to distract you. "

He watched her intently before lifting his head up to her. His lips brushed against in hers in soft careful manner. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered drawing back from her mouth. Things were different before, he suddenly was scared she break like a China doll.

Jinx rolled her eyes sparking him for effect. "I'm the same women I was before you knew. If I didn't break then I won't break now. "

With that he flipped her over on to her back. He looked down at her briefly before tilting his head down and began peppering her skin with kisses. His hands moved down the length of her body before stopping at the very center of her. "Mmm." He grinned into her skin. She was right about one thing. This is greatest the greatest distraction.

Jinx moaned her body arcing under his kisses. "So does this work for you big Red?"

"Oh it works for me." He moaned kissing down her chest and gently nipping her warm flesh. "I want it to feel good for you too little Clover." He spoke deeply. His fingers dipped inside her finding her warm inside. His cock rose to attention feeling her was such a turn on.

Jinx chewed her bottom lip holding back her moan a bit. "You're always good to me. " her hips bucked up with his touch. Her eyes closing as she sank into undeniable pleasure.

 


	7. Chapter 7

She was true to her word, she left him with a spare key. When he wasn't there and call she would talk to him for hours. She always kept his mind busy. Sometimes she'd flip on the video chat and play with herself for him. Other times she'd tell him a story. About her, her past, he dreams. But she did her best to get him off the drugs.

However she never chastised him when he come over stoned, falling back. She'd ride it out with him, but she made it a new rule. _No sex if your high_ , she'd just keep him company. With her witty remarks and bright smile.

The next following months could only be described as a piece of Heaven in the dark evil place of Hell. Jinx gave him her spare key and he found, it was the most heavy thing in his pocket. There were times where he wanted to lose it, or throw it away but part of him clung to the hope that as long as the key was in his pocket she would be there. And she was always there. 2 in the afternoon or 2 in the morning.

Within the week he came to her place with a giant box. "I gathered everything, every single part of my stash." He told her. He begged her to get rid of it, positive that not having access to it was only going to help detox him. It did help for the first few days. Then after the four day he felt complete and utter shit. He barely made it into her parking lot before he was spilling his stomach all over. It hit like the flu, triple times that. He would just beg her for hit a little one but she never gave in.

His dealer call the next week, which ended in lengthy argument and Roy screaming that if he contacted him again he get his ass throw in jail. He did everything in his power, trying to detox himself. Exercising, practicing his bow skills, and taking his baby out on long drives. All this helped but nothing was quiet as powerful as her.

It hit him out the blue he had called her hours before telling her that it had been a bad day, he felt terrible and really just needed a fix. She talked him out of the idea, by telling him that he had gone a full week without it. She was trying to pump him up keep him going, but he could even tell on the phone how sick she was that day. 2 AM he strode into her doorway flushed and out of breath. She had fallen asleep on the couch and he immediately picked her up and took back to her room. He voice was soft and sad as he undressed her, "Please." He kept saying over and over on repeat. He was gentle and patient but he made it clear that if he couldn't have his drug, he would take her instead sick or not. It was that night he realized that she was saving him.

Then he relapsed the next morning. He had found a local druggie and paid him double not to tell his dealer or anyone else for that matter. As soon as he shot up he felt like shit once more. This time it was because he knew that Jinx would be pissed at him. He expected her to beguile him, but just like angel she was she didn't say a word at the fake persona he put on because of the drug. She flat out told him to get his keys because he was taking her out, with no sex that night.

At time when on Roy soon realized just want kind of person Jinx was. He learned her little quirks, like how she despise the tasted coffee but didn't mind the smell of it, then it was deep things that made her who she was, why she became a villain, how she was abused as a child, how the only person who ever loved her was her grandmother. With each piece of precious detail he stored away so he could think about her when he was alone.

He did his best to recall memories for her, but his life story seemed so simple in comparison, but he wanted to share just like she had. So he recounted his childhood and how he was raised and trained with a bow. He also didn't have anyone who loved him and one of his fears was that he would never love anyone, just to be cursed forever feeling like he was completely empty. Jinx didn't reply to this and for some reason it bothered him.

On good day's Roy began calling different cancer treatment places and doing research on his phone. He never breathed a word to it to Jinx because he didn't want to get her hopes up. He came across a very expensive place that was doing trail runs on a new drug that was completely different, hope faded in an instant when he heard that so far the only human the drug had been tested on died two days later he slammed his phone onto the ground.

Some days she'd be so sick, but she didn't hide it. She stopped wearing all the make up. She was letting him see her. But today was different, she answered her phone from inside the shower. "Hey on your way over? " she asked sounding better than she had in weeks. That spark of life in her voice.

She climbed out of her shower wrapping herself in a large fluffy towel. She steps into her room and screamed the phone falling to the floor. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" Her voice shook as he approached her.

Not everything could be heard but enough to know they were fighting. "Take your hands off me."  _crash_. "This isn't you." An a male voice, the familiar voice. "I'll remind you why you love me." Then came the sound of electricity cracking like a whip.

It was dead silent. Jinx had herself backed into a corner, she was sobbing. An unconscious Wally in front of her. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She was sure he was just out cold as she watched his chest move up and down. He'd tried. . She couldn't even think it. This wasn't him, he was an ass and a cheater. Not this, all she could think was some one was in his head. .

She needed to call somebody, a Titan maybe. To get him, and get him help. But would they believe her? Fuck, did she believe herself?

It had been fourteen days since his last relapse and Roy was feeling a little better then usual. He drove from his apartment to hers and decided to call her on the way there. As soon as she answered the phone he knew she was having a very good day. She greeted him as Mr. Red, and just from her tone he could tell she was smiling.

"You ready for a day full of adventure?" He grinned.

'Hey are you on your way then?'

"Of course, you better be ready little Clover." He remarked trying to sound sultry on the phone. He didn't hear anything at first. "Jinx?" he questioned down at his car blue tooth and saw it was still connected to the call.

Like a slam to the chest he heard everything at once. Fighting, things crashing, then his voice. It sent a cold chill straight down his spine as he pressed on the gas pedal. "Jinx." He called out he figured that she had dropped her phone, and it now was laying on the floor. "Jinx?!" He yelled but then it was silent. "Hello?" His sped through traffic turning through a red light and promptly getting honked at. He was at lost at what to do, he had never felt so helpless in his life.

At least five minutes away from her place, sheer panic swept over him as the call was dropped. "Fuck." He cursed slamming his hand against the steering wheel. His fingers quickly dialed her number he knew by heart and waited. His adrenaline kicking in he wondered if he should get out an run because it was taking to long. As it rang in his ear he began begging her to answer. "Come on pick up pick up."

Jinx crawled slowly over to her phone never taking her eyes off the sleeping man on her floor. Her smile from minutes before having faded from her face. She clicked her phone on to answer him. He voice came out a choked sob. "Red." she tried to form words but her racing mind came up blank.

She was sure he could hear her shaking. She pulled on a shirt he'd left there, she'd often sleep in it on her bad days. Needing him at that moment the way he needed her. She looked down at her arms sure bruises were forming as more tears flooded her eyes. "This isn't him. . Somethings wrong with him. .. he needs help. " she was starting to hyperventilate. "I... I Need you. "

She had told him once how she hated to need people. Because people let you down when you need them. Of how she'd had her needs exploited when she was young. Being beaten for showing to much emotion, then left alone for days. She tried to steady her breath but it only made it worse. Now she was fighting the urge to throw up.

Instead of relief from the sound of her voice, it was only dread that came from it. "Baby?" He asked softly as he pulled into another lane to pass a red Corolla. "Baby, tell me what happened?" He ordered calling her by something he never had before. This was a new term of endearment. "Where are you? Where is he?" He pressed.

He could actually feel his heart break as she spoke with such fear. "Babe, listen to me, I'm almost there I just want you to stay on the phone with me." He turned down another street knowing he would seen her building after a few blocks. "Listen I want you to lock yourself in your room, until I come." Hearing her hyperventilating he tried to calm her down. "Clover it's okay just breath in through you're nose out your mouth. I can see your building now, I'm coming baby."

"He's in my room. ." She said moving to her bathroom she locked the door. She knew if he woke up it make no difference. He had managed to get in her locked front door.

Wally was still out cold face down on her carpet, his pants half undone. She was leaning on the door listening to his voice. She carefully began to follow his directions her breathing slowing down. She was focusing on the fact he'd called her baby. It send a tingle down her spine. One she hasn't felt in a long time. "Please hurry."

He pulled in to the parking lot and breathed two words to her. "I'm here." He threw his car in park not even caring that he wasn't in a parking stall or blocking other cars. He dashed up the stairs and grabbed his key unlocking the front door.

He could smell the faint smell of sweet pea and burn rubber. With his stomach churning he walked to her room and saw a very unconscious Wally. Roy undid his belt, pulled it from his pants and began securing him to the bed post. Once he was positive he wasn't going to get free so easily he ran to the bathroom door.

"Baby?" He called in tiny voice.

Jinx unlocked the door for him and flung herself into his arms. She was still shaking. "I didn't mean to hurt him. .. but he was going to. " she buried her face in his chest breathing in his scent calming her slightly.

Her lip quivering as she fought to calm herself. She slowly looked up at him. She was in his dark t-shirt, she wrapped her arms around him locking them under his arms. "You're my hero."

He wrapped his arms tight around her ever disappearing waist. He pull her flush with him making a barrier around her. Nothing and no one was getting her with out going through him. Resting his cheek on her head he breathed a sigh. "If he had hurt you I'd never forgive myself." He responded.

He tossed he head back an scoffed "looks like you took care of the prick yourself." Peeking back down at her eyes he could see the fear but also glee that she wasn't alone now. "Good girl." He praised, more then pleased that she fought off her attacker. Unable to resist he bent his neck down and pressed his lips to her mouth. He had drunk a quarter of an Apple spice cider and it still lingered on his lips.

Jinx took a deep breath, relief flooding her chest as she kissing him back softly at first. She loved the tasted of apple spice and wondered if he'd done that on purpose. She was relaxing in his arms. "Roy... can I stay with you?" She looked away. "Just for tonight I mean . I don't feel safe here. . You make me feel safe. " she'd never been to his place, nor did she care if it was his place or the hotel he stayed at half the time. Just that he was there next to her.

He didn't even give it a second thought. He picked her up and began walking towards his car. "What should I do with Wally?" He asked mostly to himself. He knew what he wanted to do and what he should do were both two different things. He wanted to shoot an arrow right into his precious dick. He wanted to stick his head into a bucket of ice water until it burned. There was so many things but none of them seemed logical. If not for the fact he had no drugs in his system Wally's fate would have been very different.

The first thing he did by making her save his he grabbed her yoga pants from the couch and moved outside. He open his passenger door and then set her down inside. "Don't open this door for anyone understand. I'll be right back." He stated before leaning in kissing her forehead and locking the door manually.

He walked back in and began cleaning up his eyes always glancing back to see if Wally had a woken finally after ten minutes he pulled out his phone just as the speedster was waking.

"I'm not sure. . Maybe call a Titan...he needs help. I know something is wrong. " she leaned into his seat she loved the smell of his car. It smelled of him. She closed her eyes, this wasn't how she planned to celebrate his two weeks.

Wally growled at him as he tried to get up. "What are you doing here? I thought you were a one and done man?" he asked venom in his voice.

Roy simply blinked at the man on the floor. "Good morning, did you have a nice nap?" He asked in mocking tone. His eyes looked down at his pants that had been have way zipped down and undone. Anger boiled in him as he realized that if Jinx hadn't been feeling as good as he had been this would have resulted in a rape. "You're pathetic Wally. Truly, I'm a slimy guy but I wouldn't even go as low to rape someone." He scoffed. Typing out a distress call to Argent. He was going to have to physically buy her a country for the amount of times she save his ass.

"Hey I have a problem, Wally broke into Jinx apartment and now needs to be taught a lesson, I figure since the last time you, had the company of him, he treated you like trash you won't mind coming and whipping him into shape? If you can't I'll just have the cops come detain his ass."

"You're just going to hurt her Roy. I want the chance to make things right. I thought I could show her what she's missing ." He spat back.

Argent sighed and replied. "On my way. I'll handle it."

"Thanks Argent, I owe you the moon." He thanked. He pressed his phone back in pocket and grabbed the belt making it tighter. "Wally you have to learn, Jinx isn't yours any more. You seek her out again I'll make personally sure you never see the light of day again." He spat turning his back on him. "I treat her better than you ever have." Then he left him in the bed room.

He decided to text Argent to tell her to lock the front door when she left. Then he got into his car and offered the girl a small smile. "You okay baby?" his hand reached out and stroked the curve of her cheek.

Jinx let her face rest on his hand with a small smile she nodded. "As long as your here with me I will be okay." She gulped in a breath of air. "Am I your baby now? " she asked almost afraid to leave her eyes on his. She loved how green they were today. She bit the inside of her bottom lip, it made them almost look pouty.

Argent replied. "Will do. Want me to wait for you both to leave? " she asked knowing Jinx would be vulnerable.

He told her that they were already leaving and thanked her once more. He smiled a bright smile at her her and nodded. "Our day of adventure got stalled how about we go back to my house and I'll order food for us?" He asked letting his hand tangle into the fabric of her shirt. "I love this shirt on you." he admitted.

Jinx smiled, it always hung off her left shoulder showing off her collar bone in an oddly feminine way. "I am ready for whatever. . That doesn't require shoes."she giggled her bare feet on the seat as she buckled herself in. "The only thing I've ever heard you call baby is this beautiful car."

He started his car as a faint smile pressed on his mouth. "After today, I'm claiming you as mine. At least if you'll let me be yours." He stated giving her a sideways look.

Jinx nodded. "I'd like that. "She leaned into the seat her eyes bright. "I don't share, or play well with others." her eyes looked bright today.

He gave her curious look. Before sighing, that right he was a player not one who settles down. He bit his lip and shook his head. "To be completely honest I haven't been with another girl since the night I confessed my addiction to you." He pulled into a parking lot that was over crowded and he parked in the first stall that was available. He took a deep breath knowing this was it. "Here we are."

"Really? "She asked about him comment, her eyes smiled. "I haven't played around with anyone since we started having our fun." She said just realizing it herself. She looked around taking in the parking lot. "Should I worry I don't have shoes?"

He smiled and got out the car. He giggled to himself as he opened the door for her. "I'll give you a piggy back up to my place."

Jinx giggled as she jumped on his back with a smile her arm around his neck . She kissed his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist.

He lead her up the cement stairs and then up to apt. B3. He hid a small moan as her lips sparked little electric shocks down his spine. He easily opened his lock door and then he mumbled, "no judging I don't have a whole lot." He stepped inside and the apartment was very bare. He sat her down on the carpet. It was spotless and if someone didn't know better they would think the apartment was vacant. He blushed running his hand through his hair. "the bed room has the most furniture."

He walked to the back bedroom and open the door. In the right hand corner was a full bed that was neatly made. He had a closet full of clothes and a good size TV was mounted on the opposite wall. He had a bedside table that had a lamp and a wore book on the edge. He turned and gave her a wondering look. "Well this it welcome to Roy's casa" he said in a terrible accent.

"Don't spend a lot of time here do you? " she asked as she moved towards what she asumed was his room. She looked at his be with a smile. "Looks like we're cuddling tonight. " she fell softly onto his bed. "Not what I expected to be honest. I thought their would be leather couched and steel appliances all man cave-ish." Her voice was soft and sing-songy. It almost made her seem like her old self.

"You know I don't." He spoke softly. He smiled and crawled on to the bed with his hand wrapping around her waist you have to actually stay in a place to have all that baby." He grinned kissing the back of her ear lobe.

"What would make you stay somewhere? "She arched at his kiss, her breath quickening. "I could get used to you calling me baby."

"Well I stay at your place a lot so what does that tell you?" He whispered his hands had move up underneath her shirt his lips pressed to her slim skin. "What would you like to do... Baby...?" He stressed the word knowing how it sounded in his soft deep tone.

Jinx smiled running her tongue over her lips. "I thought you wanted food but it seems like you're hungry for something else? " his phone buzzed in his pants.

Nodded he moaned in her ear. "maybe." He answered then he pulled out his phone wondering who it was.

It was a random number from Nevada. She whimpered. "You going to answer it baby or play with me? "

He stared at the number for moment before he decide that he needed to answer it. "Wait for me baby. I'll be right back." He moved out quickly and answered right as he stepped through the threshold. "Hello?"

Jinx sighed falling back on the bed.

"Mister Harper?" A professional sounding women asked. "A colleague of mine called and I think I can help you and your friend. I'm have a drug trail with bone marrow transplant. It will be a painful and long journey. But we've had more success than failure. Do you have questions? "

He felt his heart began to race. "How many test subjects have you had?" He asked his voice low.

"350." she said calmly. She sighed. "I have one slot open for the trial starting in a month. But the patient has to have a support person with them."

"She'll have one. Sign her up for it. What do you need from us?" He asked. He got the rest of the information and and thanked the woman. He could help but hide his smile as he move back into the room.

She got his email address and had sent him some paperwork to fill out. It was extensive.

Jinx looked to him. "Who was that sexy?" she blinked a few times she'd left her shirt pushed up where he'd had it.

He jumped back on the bed. And began to kiss her. "I don't want you to be mad at me but I did something." He his hands traveled up her shirt his thumb pressed against her nipple.

"If I was you talk really fast baby before I have a chance to get angry." her body arcing again, her bright eyes locked on his. She was afraid of what he was going to say.

"I started doing research and I found a place that looked over your case and they think you'd be a perfect candidate for this specific treatment. I want you to do it baby. And I'm never going to leave your side either." He explained his eyes bright as he looked at her.

Jinx sighed. "I'll think on it Red. It didn't hurt to hear what they have to say right? "

His mind protested as he stared at her. What did she not understand? This was a way to get help and beat the cancer. He was positive that this was the answer. "What can I do to convince you?" He plead with his subtle lips.

"I need facts, " she looked to him her body starting to ache for him. "Like when, where, how much, can I pass prescreening, what they are doing to me?" Her questions were all valid and held a touch of fear. It was her body, and she new it was going to hurt. That wasn't even a thought, She liked the idea of him by her side, but it scared her. Chances where he'd see her at her worst. That was letting somebody in much deeper than she thought she'd ever do. "Promise me if we do this, you won't treat me differently. I'll still be Jinx to you."

More than right he began kissing her face. "I'll send you all the stuff and if you want we can meet with the doctors and go over your options. They said on the phone that you'd need a support system." His kisses felt more genuine then before. "Clover this is more than just a mission for me. You mean a lot to me and you've helped me so much so let me help you for once."

She reached up and let her hand fall on his cheek. "Okay. But know this is the farthest I've ever let anyone in." She sighed before kissing him. "Don't get your hopes up too high Red."

"I know." He whispered letting his hands tickle her thighs "you're the first girl to ever see this apartment." His eyes began glimmering as he pressed his erection against her side.

Jinx moaned get hips arching as she let her eyes close. "Less talking more .." she pulled him to her lips as she bit his bottom lip.

His hands moved up her body until his skill fingers found that wondrous sweet spot. Raising his eye brows kissed her gently before grabbing both her legs and pulling them over his shoulder. Licking his lips he had to admit he like the sight of her like this. Vulnerable and completely at his disposal. Breathing down on her core he waited a moment watching her twitch in anticipation. He was slow as he licked her drawing zig zags across her clit and down to her wet perfect core. He had never done this before with her and to him it was the most imitate thing he could do. Making his tongue rigid he began fucking her making his wants know. He wanted her to come like she never had before.

He groaned as her entire body began to tense. He sped up using every inch he could, while his fingers rolled her clit.

She slowly started making that noise that drove him crazy, her hands moving to his thick hair. Her head tilted back as she clutched at his blankets. Then it hit her, she screamed his name. "R-roy" her body moved under his touch like she couldn't hold still. The waves slowly moved over her body leaving her humming. And wanting him more. This was a day of firsts.

Moving from her, he began to remove his pants. He licked the rest of her desire from his lips and moved over her. "I like the way your say my name when you reach nirvana." He whispered pulling her shirt off her. He kissed her collar bone while grinding against her. Damn she was hot. He waited a few more seconds before using his right hand to slide into the depths of her body.

"Fuck you feel good." Came her voice. Her hips jumped into his, her hands moving down his back as she grabbed his ass. She pulled him forward to thrust in deeper.

Exhaling slowly he looked down at her flushed skin and smirked, "You are super tight today." He observed. Using his body strength he slid out and then with a similar motion he rammed back inside. He groaned softly his hips moving forward. The feeling of her under him in his bed was so erotic. He gulped and pulled out trying to keep from coming right then. She was giving him that look and her body matched his sheets. "You're so fucking beautiful." He whispered plunging inside once more.

Jinx whimpered loudly. "I'm not as beautiful as you are handsome. "She scratched her nails down his back, her walls tightening around him. Her hips moving with each thrush he gave her. Her breath was coming in small gasps her eyes closing lips parting as she started her soft moan.

Her moans like music to his ears as he buried his head between the curve of her neck and shoulder. "Don't argue baby." He mumbled, now doing everything in his power to pound into her with all the force he had. He watched as her hand grip his Egyptian cotton sheets it was intoxicating. His bed, her cum staining his sheets, his place where the only human that had ever been in this bed was him. His woman.

All his.

Jinx cried out louder as she came for him. "Roy!" Her nails dug in deeper as her walls pulled him in. She wanted to be his, and him to be hers. More so in that moment then she ever thought possible.

It was her amazing walls milking him and her spilling his name like a dirty prayer, that made him to lose control. With everything he had he forced himself to the hilt of his body and stilled spilling deep inside her. He propped himself up to look at her hoping he hadn't crushed her in that moment. Her gazed eyes looked up at him with with satisfaction. He didn't move half tempted to fall sleep still buried in her. He gave her small smile before kissing her softly.

She was softly shaking as she kissed him back. Her lips moving to let his tongue in. Her hands travel back to his hair. She let her eyes close with a purr. This must be what haven feels like.

He kissed her like it was the last time he ever would. Then he pulled away and out of her, his hands never leaving her skin in process. He wrapped her into his arms kissing her forehead. "Will you be my date to the Charity Fundraiser next week?" He asked softly.

"Does it require a poofy dress? I mean I'm not real high class you know?" The smile from earlier in the day back on her lips, she snuggled softly into his arms with a cat like yawn.

"It's elegant dress, I know it not really your style but I really want to show my baby off." He responded his eyes closed breathing in her scent.

"If you help me pick out a dress. .. and probably a wig." she said closing her eyes with him. "I'll do my best to not embarrass you. " she curled into him.

"Good Girl." He whispers echoing off the walls. It with his mind completely at ease it was the first time in a long time he had felt this good with out drugs. His breathing slowed and eventually the spell of sleep washed over the both of them.

Next week Roy got off the phone with limo company and gave a fleeting glance at himself in his bathroom mirror. He sighed feeling like a joke but he knew that she deserved one night with a gentleman. Tugging on the collar once more he sighed and grabbed his car keys. This was as good as it was going to get.

As he drove over to her apartment, he felt strangely nervous. He wasn't one to get nervous over anything specially a girl, but even he knew she wasn't just any girl. Not anymore. His skin pricked under his suit as he thought about her, his skin was still tender but was starting the healing process that he was all too familiar with.

He stepped up to her door a pink lotus corsage in his hand, that he spend a fortune on. He knocked quietly knowing his key wouldn't fit anymore that she got new locks. He rubbed the back of his neck looking at the form fitting suit and his red tie. His heart pounded in anticipation knowing that any second the door would swing out revealing a perfect woman on the other side.

Jinx had spent hours with him looking at American dresses and found that the way they made her look right now wasn't a good thing for her psyche. She slowly opened the door, she was nervous what he would think. She'd gone with a dark wig, that framed her face, she'd even done her make up for him.

The dress fit her perfectly, it showed off her small curves without showing to much skin. She'd gone traditional. It has been quite a hunt to find a red *Saree not made for a wedding in this city but she eventually found it. One sleave was short the other a long draped bell. The bottom layer was black the top red with a bright pink lining. It had beautiful dark swirling designs covering the see through red overlay parts.

She took a deep breath taking him in, god did he look good. She smiled at him, her eyes however showed more pain than they had in while. She didn't want to disappoint him. After all this was their first date.

He opened his mouth to say something but the words stuck in his vocal cords, leaving him just standing there his mouth a gape. This couldn't be the same girl.

After a few seconds of just stares, he managed to speak up. "Clover, you look so beautiful." His voice sweet and genuine. He stepped up and handed her the corsage. Then he pressed his mouth on to hers.

Jinx slid it on her thin wrist before kissing him back, he other hand moving to his cheek. She loved touching him. The kiss was sweet and tender."you look so good I could undress you here. " she teased. "I'm glad you like it. I worked really hard to find the perfect one. "

He smirked and kissed her sweet taste tasting like heaven. "You okay?" he asked noticing the hurt in her eyes. He wondered if they shouldn't go.

"I'm okay baby, this cold is just kicking my but." She took a labored breath. "I'm not sure how much I'll dance."

"That's okay, I'm not going going to forcing you to do anything you can't handle plus I'm not one to dance." He grabbed her arm and lead her outside.

Sure enough there was a white limousine waiting for them in the parking lot a coy grin was placed on his lips as he open the door for her. "My Lady" he announced in a soft tone. The 2 leather seat squeaked underneath his suit as he climbed in. He thanked the driver and it wasn't long before they were at the fancy hotel.

He help her out of the car and they both walked in together. All eyes were trained on them some familiar while most were not.

Raven popped out of the crowd her eye bright and luminescent in twinkling chandeliers. Her hair was done up in diamond pins held in her violet locks. She wore a dark green slim mermaid dress that fit her like a dream.

"There my favorite girl." She greeted pulling her in a hug. "I love your dress." She whispered looking at her.

Jinx hugged her softly. "Thanks sunshine. I need to talk to you tomorrow." She said with a soft wheeze. "You look beautiful. Is your man is here?" She reached for Roy's hand she was dizzy. She swallowed slightly hard. She pulled him closer to her, she just didn't want to be alone tonight.

Raven pale cheeks flushed at the mention of him "Gar." She softly called. He also magically appeared from the crowd and Raven clung his hand. " You and Roy should stay the night." Her monotone voice said. "You can stay in the spare room." A room that once was a blonde Titans room.

Roy pulled her over to his hip and steadied her. He smiled and nodded at Raven. "I have reservations for a room upstairs but I promise tomorrow I'll drop her off. To you." He replied.

Gar nodded as he stood close to his lover. He had a big smile on his face. He still owed Jinx a thank you but looking at her he felt worried. Something was off he could feel it. "We should double some time."

Jinx smiled brightly at them both. Her eyes watching everyone. "How out of place do I look? "

Raven gave her a small smile and shook her head. "You look fine." She resurred "come sit at our table." She stated pulling both Gar and Jinx with her. Roy followed the pair. And watched as Jinx began to sway a little bit. "you okay babe?" He whispered in her ear.

Jinx smiled as she walked with them. She looked to him. "I think..." she stopped her feet stilling. Instantly she started crashing towards the floor before she finished her sentence. It all happen in just a few moments, this time was different. She was choking on air, it was a horrible sound. Like she was drowning in her own body. She'd been having coughing fits for the last two days. She assured him it was a simple cold, she was right it started as a cold but she had no antibodies to fight it.

Her heart beat was steadily slowing down, and fading in intensity. She was fighting to fight it. She felt the warm feeling taking her over. For a brief moment she felt no pain. She cried out in her head.  _'NO! I'm not ready.'_  Her tiny frame looking smaller than he'd realized. She'd been trying to eat more with him. It was hard and often lead to her getting sick. But some days she made it through a meal with out getting sick and they celebrated those days. She was pale and starting to get cold. Her lips were turning blue, along with the tips of her fingers. It was clear in that moment if she didn't get help and now she'd die that night.

Raven heart felt into stomach as she stared at the girl on the ground. "What happening?" She asked kneeling down besides her. "Jinx?" She exclaimed grabbing her friends hand.

Roy watched as his girlfriend's pale color drained from her face as she dropped like sack of potatoes. He felt his heart began to thumb against his chest, as his body seemed to quit functioning. He froze as all time seemed to stop right there. His mouth parted slightly as watched the girl fight to breath.

"ROY!" Raven yelled as other people had now started take noticed of what was going on. Raven looked at him then at Garfield. "Gar, give me your coat jacket, and snap Roy out of whatever paralyzed stated he is in." She looked down at Jinx who eyes were glassy as it must have killed to breathe. "Small breaths." Raven said quietly holding her friends head up.

Her hand was cold and limp, she was struggling to breath. The sound of her choking growing louder. She was trying to take shallow breaths.

Gar had his jacket off in seconds. "Turn her on her side." He shook Roy trying to pull him back to reality. "What the hell is going on?"

Raven took the jacket gratefully and then turned her friend onto her side. "Call an ambulance." She bit at woman who seemed to just staring in wonderment. "Jinx what happening?" She asked to her friend who seemed to be fading in and out.

Roy blinked a few times coming back from his frozen state. "Oh my god." He fell onto his knees as he looked at Jinx. "Jinx? What's going on did you remember your medicine?" he asked ignoring everyone around him. He knew the girl had been taking some sort a medicine for the pain. His green eyes snapped up at Raven. "Rae, you got to help her. Heal her or something."

Raven shook her head, "What ever is going on it something out my control she doesn't have any wounds and I can't heal someone who seems to be choking on air." she replied her heart sinking in her chest. "Hold on Jinx keep your eyes open."

Paramedics rushed in five minutes later and the one carrying a defibrillator and shouting as he enter. "Out of the way." the small circle of people began part letting in the two in. "What happened here?" He asked observing the girl. He pulled out his stethoscope and began to listening to her heart.

"She was walking and she just collapsed." Raven told standing up and grabbing Gar's shirt with her fist. "Roy is she sick?" She asked looking at him know.

Roy gulped and looked at the paramedic. "She has cancer." He blurted out. Looking at each one them.

He looked down at Jinx and began to ask her questions. "Miss, can you speak?"

Jinx tried to talk but all that came out was a choked sputter of deep red blood. Her eyes lost the fight to remain open as her blue tinged fingers twitched.

"I'm losing her pulse and she needs oxygen." He didn't look up at anyone other than his partner and the girl. He was looking her over. "She has a central line no iv needed. "

Gar held Rae up knowing how difficult this must be for her. He could feel it ripping him apart he couldn't imagine how the other two felt. He was at a lose for words.

In that moment for her everything went quite. And numb. She was no longer freezing, or startled by the loud voices she heard. There was just nothing. She sat in limbo her soul not sure what to do as her body was failing.

Hysterical is just one of many words you could use to describe Roy's emotions right now. He was begging the paramedics to keep her alive while also pleading with her to keep holding on. His eyes watered as he watched her lips turn a deep blue.

Raven took a deep breath as she could feel each and every emotion taken on from everyone around her. Not to mention her own. Her powers envelope a large table and set it flying across the room. This cause more people to freak out. "Sorry." She responded quietly to not really one. She spun around and placed her head in his chest trying to focus her energy on him.

The paramedic with dark hair placed an oxygen mask on her. He started CPR as he looked at his partner. "We need to get her in the ambulance now." he cried as he kept his pressure up. "She can't breath and we are going have to give her a Bronchoscopy."

Gar held her tight in his arms closing his own eyes praying to every good he could think of. He hand a gentle hand on the back of her head.

The second paramedic had the stretcher set up in seconds. It was just a few moments before she was in the ambulance. He grabbed a tube that could be threaded through her mouth into her lung to slowly empty it. He looked to Roy, "you riding with her? " He asked as he got fluids into into her center line. Cpr was keeping her breathing for now. He was debating using the defibrillator to kick up her heart beat. But getting the tube down her throat was the first priority.

Roy tried to regain some sort of composure as he watched them load her into the service vehicle. "Is she going to be okay?" He inquired his face weighted down with worry.

"We aren't sure sir, but the faster we get her to the hospital the better chance she has." The man spoke impatiently.

"you riding with her?" the other asked and Roy instantly nodded he couldn't think of anything else in that moment. He climbed in and sat right next to her his eyes never wavering from her face.

"Please please Clover stay here. Stay with me" he whispered. He couldn't believe how far she had come, and now she was slowly fading away just from some so miniscule as a cold.

"Gar I want to be there I want to go to hospital." Raven whispered looking at him tears spilling down her cheeks. "Please take me."

Gar nodded and took a deep breath. "Of course love. She needs us." He took her hand leading her through the stunned crowd. He drove them there knowing they wouldn't be allowed in the room for a while.

It was a long night of touch and go. She technically died twice that night. They had emptied her lungs of blood and a black liquid they were sending for testing. But had to leave the tube in just in case her lungs filled up once more.

Then she woke up in a panic no idea of where she was or how she'd got there. She felt like death. Her heart raced causing a machine to beep loudly as she started to pull at the tube in her mouth that made her feel like she was choking.

Roy nearly had a panic attack as they told him would not be allowed to be the room with her. He was physically ripped out by a male nurse and another buff guy who he almost decked in the face.

Raven and Gar sat in the waiting room all night in their black tie assemble. Raven had tune out everything and everyone including the Spanish soap opera and the middle age woman bawling like blubbering mess. At one point Gar had taken his coat and wrapped around her shoulders and promptly wrapped his arms around her.

Roy was a wreak he couldn't stay still. He had misplaced his suit coat entirely not that was on his mind at all. His black shirt sleeves were rolled up and his tie hung loosely around his neck. He kept pacing back an worth his mind racing. Every time he when to the nurse station always said the same thing, "sorry Mr. Harper there no change." It was starting to sound like a broken record.

The hours crept at snails pace and he found himself wishing that he personally could locate the fictional father time and straggle the very time right out of him. It was days later or maybe just a day later he wasn't sure, the night at the luxurious hotel seemed like years prior. A small nurse that looked like she was no older than 15 came out.

"Mr. Harper, Mr. Logan. There been a change she awake. She asking for you." She spoke in a breath of a whisper. Roy rush passed her into the room where he last saw her.

He stepped inside and nearly crumbled to floor. The look of death was well on her face and he didn't stop the tears as the flooded down his face. "Jinx?"

Her voice was rough from the tube as tears fell steadily down her face. She reached her small arms up for him. She might not be able to move much but she needed him. "Roy." It was weak and painful but his name. She had a pad if paper and a pen in front of her. It said in big letters. "Roy Harper. I need him. Please. " She'd fought with nurses and sighed a paper that give him her medical power of attorney.

Jinx never was one who look like she had cancer, and it wasn't until that moment when he walked in that he realized that she truly did have it. He choked back a sob realizing that nothing mattered in the world but her. Staring at him with her pink blood shot eyes. "Baby, I almost lost you forever." He whispered as he walked the wide floor over to where she was. He pulled her into a hug desperate to feel her skin the warmth rising from it showing she was still alive and not just a figment of his imagination. Careful not to tug on any wires that hooked her to the machines.

Raven appeared in the doorway, her eyes just as red as Jinx. Her violet locks had been pulled out and now were mussed and curled in different areas. She sighed and frowned as she knew Gar was behind her. Wearing some slippers she got from a kind nurse she stepped into the room and walked to the bed. Looking straight at her friend.

Jinx was holding onto him like it would breath life into her. Her chest burned from both her lungs and the burns left on her chest from the shocks. She still had no clue how long she d been there. Or what her friends had witnessed. "Sunshine.." came her next attempt at words that just filed her eyes with tears. She thought her friend would be angry with her.

Gar was there just for support feeling like he'd break something if he talked. He leaned on the door frame.

Roy did his best to get closer to her he didn't want to get on the bed afraid that there wouldn't be enough room anyways. He kissed her head several times before grabbing a seat and dragging it nosily across the room. He tucked it flush with the bed and laid his head on her pale arm. He was just trying to keep it together there was so many emotions swirling around him.

Raven moved, over to the the side of the bed and gently brushed her fingers across her face. "I'm glad you pulled through." She whispered and then rested her head on top of her friends. "I just wanted you to know we are here for you. Well I am, Gar is here too he cares but I know how much he hates hospitals so he's mostly here because I am." she let a smirk appear on her lips as she gave him a look.

Jinx was carefully playing with Roy's hair. She smiled at her friend. She took as deep a breath as she could. She looked to Gar who she knew cared but truly did hate hospitals. "What "she found having to breath between words more than a little annoying. "Happen?"

Gar did his best to smile softly back as his lover, it was then he knew Jinx had pushed the two of them together to make sure if something happened Raven was taken care of.

Roy didn't even bother raising his head, as he responded to her question. "Your cold developed into something much worst. Without any antibodies it settled in your lungs." He took in a huge breath. "Essentially you almost drowned in your blood." he said rather bluntly. Her long defined fingers tangled in his red hair felt like heaven to him and he wasn't about let the feeling go.

Raven shook her head, and gave a look to Gar again. "You got light headed from the lack of air going into your lungs. The doctor estimates that you've been dealing with nearly half a lung for two days now. You were brought to the hospital and according to nurses, you're a fighter. You cheated death twice."

"How long was I out?" She was sore that was for sure, but still tired. How could she still be so tired, she twisted the hair around her fingers. Talking was getting a little easier but still made her feel light headed.

Gar answered her next question. "Almost thirty six hours." He stepped closer to Raven. "I think we should let her rest love. We can come back in the morning if that's okay with Jinx. But I think we all have had a long day."

Raven nodded he was right 36 hours was more than lifetime someone should spend in a dress this fancy. She bent down and kissed her friends cheek. Her lips were soft like feather caressing her skin. "call us immediately if something happens." She stated looking at Roy who had flicked his eyes up.

"Of course." He replied.

**Raven moved out whispering goodbyes and then tugging on her boyfriend arm. "Baby I'm so tired." She whispered wrapping her arm around his back. Her cheeks flushed a soft pink as she tilted her head up at him. "Will you make love to me when get home? Then hold me while we sleep? I need to feel something other than dread." She asked softly.**

Roy felt so tired emotionally physically he was spent. His heavy laden eyes looked up at her as he whispered, "I have something to show you." His finger tracing the white bed spread. "It was suppose to be a surprise for that night for our romantic evening." How how life could change so quickly.

**Gar pulled her into his arms practically carrying her to the car. His lips softly kissing hers as he buckled her into the seat "anything for you my love." he drove them back itching to get out of his suit.**

Jinx looked to him a bit of sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry I ruined our first date." She wanted to go home, to lay in his perfect arms and just pretend this didn't happen.

Roy lift his head to look her. "There will be more dates right?" He didn't know if there would be now but he hoped one day he get the chance to take her out again. He stood and began unbuttoning his shirt. He noticed her curious looks but kept going. Once his shirt was off he pull his wife beater over his head revealing his chest to her.

In the dead center of his tribal tattoo was a light pink and purplish clover. It almost was like he took the color of her eyes and said match this. Four leaves symbolizing good luck, each leaf had a different pattern drawn in it. He looked down at it and then up at her. "Its right by my heart because that's where I want to keep you."  
 **  
As soon as the her door shut, Raven threw herself on him. Her hands shook as she desperately fiddled his buttons while her mouth coated his.**

She ran her fingers over the beautiful tattoo her eyes looking up at him.  _"I love you."_  she froze she hadn't meant to say dreaded words, but the truth came out.

**Gar kissed her breathing in her scent, his hand pulling on the zipper. He had her undressed in seconds his love radiating through each kiss.**

Her fingers felt like so soft compared to his bumpy raise skin. As soon as the words slipped from her mouth he suddenly had a rush of doubt flood his body. What was she doing? What he doing?! This wasn't him. Roy Harper doesn't fall in love with girls. Roy has one night flings with girls. He rolled his doubt off his body after every thing they when though it made sense for her to say this. So before she could regret her words he smiled and leaned into her. "I know baby." Then he press his lips to hers.

**Clothes were off in seconds and Raven was clinging to the strong green man as he lifted her off the floor his mouth still managed to taste like heaven.**

Jinx kissed him still berating herself for saying those evil evil words. She closed her eyes as her lips were soft even though they were chapped. She shook slightly as she pulled away to look at him. "I want to go home. "

**His hands held her up by her ass as he slowly slid inside of her warm walls. His emerald green eyes watching hers as his tongue danced with each thrust. Each step he took closer to their bed pushing him in deeper.**

He nodded, "I'll talk to the doctor and see what he says." He gave her hand a squeeze as if to say I'll be right back and walked out the room. He bumped into a nurse and apologized. "Can you tell me where I could find the doctor for the patient in this room?" He pointed to the room right behind him. She moved passed him and looked at the door.

"Her doctor is Dr. Stadler he is just around the corner did you have something to ask him?" She said curiously. She reminded him a lot of his old leader.

"I'm just wondering the status of miss Jinx when she allowed to go home?"

A scowl formed on her mouth as she stated at the door. "Unfortunately that is something you'll have to ask the Dr. Follow me I'll show you the way." She lead him down the hallway until they ran into a tall man with silver hair every where.

"Dr Stadler, Mr. Harper, correct?" She asked thinking she had got the name wrong. Nodding to confirm, she continued. "wanted to know when Miss Teer can go home."

**Raven threw her arms around his neck clinging to him with everything she had. He was mostly doing all the work which she would have to pay back later but he didn't mind . That's why she loved him. She moaned softly in his ear as he groaned in response. It was like their bodies had been needing this a emotional build up to this. And God it was exactly what she needed.**

**"Don't ever let me catch you in a hospital bed like that." She whispered then yelped as he slammed into her harder.**

He had been going over the girls charts. "She needs 24 hour a day supervision, and her file says she lives alone. It be to easy for her lungs to fill up. The iv antibiotics seem to be clearing her cold up nicely. But she needs stronger radiation if you ask me. "He looked up at him his eyes looking tired.  
 **  
Gar's kisses were growing now needy as he sat on the edge of the bed moving to hit b get favorite angle. Well second favorite, but he needed to be able to see her with every fiber of his body. "Same love." he felt himself growing inside of her it wouldn't be long before his body would sing her praises. Each thrust harder than the last but hitting into that little rough patch.**

Roy frowned hearing this news was unsettling at the very least. "What if she had someone to watch her twenty four seven? I was planning on taking her back to my place. I don't currently have a job and I can keep a close eye on her." he responded hopeful that the doctor would see his sincerity through his words. He wanted her to be comfortable and with plans coming up next month she would be more than sick of doctors, nurses, and hospitals all together.

**Raven arched her back keeping her chest flushed with his as he continued to build her body up. Her eyes heavy with emotional exhaustion and his body making her body come to life once more.**

**She wanted to thank him for everything being her rock when she didn't feel so strong. Loving her with all her stupid flaws and even though she called him immature and foolish at times. She could help but be so full of love as he radiated all his love for her through his body.**

**He was dead tired she knew it and yet he didn't leave her side once. He calmed her fears and wiped her tears. He sat thirty six hours with junk food and terrible coffee as meals. Next to no sleep in the one place he hated because his animal senses were heighten to their peak in there. She had a killer headache and she could tell by the vein that pulsed out of his forehead he had one too. They hadn't showered, slept or really eaten for almost two days. But through all that he still managed to pick her up off the floor and give her everything he had.**

**Moaning softly she arched forward bucking her hips into him. She was so close her legs tensing. She felt her lower stomach start to clench showing that she wasn't going to last much longer. Her fingers trailed up his neck then grabbed a hold of his cheeks forcing his dark green orbs to look at hers.**

**"You've proven it." She moaned out. "I love you so much Garfield Logan." This was it she asked for him to make love to her and that's exactly without a shadow of doubt did just that for her. She wanted to keep her eyes open knowing he loved watching the way her eyes lit up from his efforts. But her body had different ideas in mind.**

**She let out breath moan sounding like mixture of oh and Gar. As her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Orgasm ripped through body sparking ever nerve in wake making her feel for a few moments she was a euphoric state. She wanted to stay up there forever but she knew she had to come down. She felt him plunge completely into her just as her walls were falling, and then she could felt his warm speed spilling into her body. As soon as she was able she began a series of whispered thanks. Pouring her heart to him in gratitude.**

**"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She spoke kindly tucking a lock of his hair back into place. "You make me happier then I ever thought I could be."**

He looked to him. "She needs two more doses of antibiotics, and her line cleaned every other day for the next week. If your up to all that and you sign her out into your care I'll let her go home." He sighed a bit. "She is stubborn and will try to do too much. She'll be like having a toddler. "  
 **  
Gar fell into their soft bed exhaustion taking over his body. He let out a content sigh as he pulled her into his arms. "I love you too Raven. You've got it all wrong thought. You're the best thing to happen to me. I didn't know the world could be this amazing until you were mine." He pulled the covers over them both. He knew they needed to sleep, and just being out of those stuffy clothes helped him feel alive.**

**He buried his head in her neck, his eyes closing as he let her scent lull him into a feeling of safety. His mind racing as he tried to just let sleep take them over. His love for her still taking over all his other feelings. Gar held her tight as he finally slept.**

Roy nodded hearing the instructions. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes. Just show me everything I need to do."  
 **  
As soon as his arms wrapped around her humming body she forced her muscles to relax. Still riding his waves of emotion she couldn't help Be lulled by it. There were far too many emotions swirling and spin all in perpetual doom, not letting it affect her was exhausting. His scent watch over her body as she pressed her back into his. Her headache nearly gone all thanks to him and the power he had in pleasuring her. She sighed a tired sigh and then let her heavy lids fall.**

It took him nearly half an hour to explain it all and give him a kit to take care of her. Including protein shakes. "She has to gain some weight." was the last thing he said as he had him sign her discharge papers.


End file.
